The Last Night
by mskayla
Summary: All Human. Renee is a druggie that beats Bella. Her dad turns his head because he's in love with Renee. It started when she was 14. For 3 yrs she thinks she worthless cutting herself. Can the Cullens change her outlook on life?
1. Alone in the world

**A/N: This plot line came to me while listening to my iPod and I didn't want to loose my train of thought. The song "The Last Night" by Skillet inspires it. Look up the song on Youtube or something. It's a great song and it will probably help you better understand my take on the story. I will explain the situation in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I will say this every time I update a new chapter. I am not Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You worthless no good for anything harlot!" Renee's voice cut through me.

It caused more pain that any razor could. I slammed my door shut and collapsed on my bed in tears. She was right. I wasn't good for anything. My cheek burned from the nail marks now embedded under the dripping blood.

What had I done to deserve this hatred? I remembered my mother's answer to the question. "You were born." The salty tears made my cheek throb with pain. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed the razor out of my shower. It was already caked with blood.

"I hate my life. I hate myself. I just wish I would die." Tears blurred my vision. I didn't need to see in order to see the old scares that were there. They had always been there. I pressed the razor to my wrist and slid it across fresh skin. I screamed in pain knowing that no one would care.

You see when your mom is a druggie and your dad is hopelessly oblivious you are the farthest thing from their minds. My dad was a retired police chief. He had retired the day after my 14th birthday. That's the year my mom got hooked. He is hopelessly in love with her so he just looked the other way. They started fighting and when my mom was high she would beat me. Charlie did nothing to stop her. I don't blame him; I'm not worth it.

A couple of months of beatings had gone by. I couldn't take it. I wanted to be in control of my own pain. I started cutting myself. I was only in eight grade yet I already wanted my life to end. We use to be a happy family. I no longer had a good life. I had learned to admit that. I wore hoodies to school to hide the swelling and the cuts on my arms.

You may ask the question, have you told anyone? It's a funny thing. When your dad is a highly respected man in the town, not many people seem to care what you think. I have learned that unless you are at least the age 25 and have a job, no one will take you seriously.

I didn't have many friends around that time. I had two best friends that I told everything. The first one, Sasha was her name. She lived in the house right next to mine. She moved when I was 15. She heard the screaming and she saw the bruises. Our houses were so close to each others that I could climb out my window and jump from my roof to hers. There were many nights that I took refuge in her room. She would dress my wounds while I got away from the constant bickering. She begged me several times to let her tell her parents. I couldn't let her. Part of her understood why. If she told that meant I would be taken away, put in foster care. It would ruin my parent's lives not to mention give them another reason to hate me. Her dad got a big promotion and she moved away to California. She begged them not to leave, but he would get a big raise and it wasn't something they could afford to turn down. I loved Sasha with all my heart. She had endured so much with me. She was an angel in hiding.

My second friend was Jacob. He was always there for me. He grew up with Sasha and me. We were childhood friends. His dad use to go fishing all the time with Charlie. Jacob was always protective over me, like a bigger brother. We were the same age but sometimes it seemed that he was older. The first time Renee beat me she had broken skin on my face. It was bruised. I had crawled over to Sasha's house and she had comforted me. Jacob had come over and flipped. I remembered the night oh so well.

"_What the hell Bella, who did this to you." His eyes were full of hatred._

_Sasha answered for me. "It was her mother."_

_He looked at me questioningly. "I'm going to kill her." He turned for the door and I stopped him by calling his name._

"_Jake, you can't." _

"_Why the hell not? I can't let her do this to you." He held me in his arms and I winced at the pain in my ribs._

"_Jake, you can't. It won't happen again."_

That was something that I couldn't have promised him. I knew all too well. The beatings didn't stop. Jake said he couldn't handle it anymore. He asked me to leave with him. I knew I couldn't. Even if my parents didn't care about me, I knew they would always find me. I couldn't risk Jake getting in trouble. After telling him no he never spoke to me again. Sasha left and I was alone in the world. No one moved into that house. It had been empty for two years.

I replayed my sad story as I pressed a damp towel to my wrist to hinder the blood. Other than Charlie and Renee I didn't have any other family. No one at school bothered to ask about my issues. Some people said I went crazy but I didn't care. No one ever cared about me. I didn't blame them. I had started realizing that I was worthless. No one could ever care about me and I didn't expect them to.

I took a shower and massaged the strawberry shampoo into my scalp. The warm water helped with the tension in my neck. The dried blood turned the water red as I watched it slide down the silver drain. I cleaned my face with the dove soap and prayed silently. The sound of the water drowned out the constant screaming. I turned the water off and stepped back into reality. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my Areopostal hoodie. The warmth engulfed me.

I decided to do the little bit of homework I had. I didn't consider this particular assignment as homework because I enjoyed it. I didn't feel like hearing the fighting so I stepped out my window and sat on my roof. We had a creative writing assigned and due tomorrow. I loved writing. It felt good to get things out on paper sometimes. I decided to write a modern day fairy tale. A girl who comes from a torn home one day meets a boy. He whisks her away to a far away place. She no longer had to worry about reality. Oh how I wished that girl was me.

And they lived happily ever after; my story quoted the famous ending. "How cliché." I spoke to myself. I shuddered from the chill of the cold. If Sasha were here I would have climbed through her window and slept on her pull out couch tonight. Oh how I wished so much that I could just run away.

I had dreams of becoming a famous author. I knew my attempts were worthless though. If I made it out of high school alive it didn't matter. I didn't have enough money saved up for college. My mother was sure not going to give up the money. I worked Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I worked whenever I could on weekends.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sasha's old window sliding open. I looked up and was startled when I met a pair of stunning green eyes. He gasped as his eyes traveled up and down my body. His eyes didn't rest on my reddened cheek as I thought they would. His eyes locked with mine in a fierce battle. He blinked and then smiled at me. I smiled at him and winced as the scab on my face pulled. I reached suddenly to cover it with my hand.

"Hey! We just moved in. I'm Edward." His voice was like honey. I took him in through my eyes.

"I'm, um Bella." He smiled warmly. He had a crooked grin on his face that made me want to laugh. I examined him with my eyes. His face was flawless. His teeth were white. His hair was adorable it was a golden amber haystack.

"Well hello Bella. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I smiled as he leaned out the window to extend his hand.

I reached a little farther and grabbed his hand. I felt a sudden burst of electricity. I pulled my hand away a little shaken from what I felt.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head not talking. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Um, no I guess not. Just let me put my homework away." He nodded and I carefully got up to jump through my window.

They were still fighting. There was a loud crash of glass and I was sure Edward could hear the fighting from my open window. He didn't say anything though. I placed my homework in my binder and crawled back through my open window.

I my foot caught on the windowsill and I tripped heading for my fate. I saw my life flash before my eyes. What a sad pathetic life I had. The impact never came. Warm strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was steadied. I winced at the pain from my back. It was still bruised from last week.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" Edward's voice was a little concerned.

"No, I'm sorry. Thanks." The screaming got louder.

I sat next to him on my roof and he pulled his arms away from my waist. This saddened me but I understood. Edward looked me in the face and I blushed.

"So, do you do that often?" He giggled.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" He laughed.

"Yes, I actually would. I guess I'll just have to be there to catch you." He smiled warmly at me.

A giant head emerged through his window. "Edward? Why are you on the roof?" He stopped and then took a look at me.

"Hey, no fair! I already called this room!" The man's voice turned into a sort of whine.

Edward laughed. "No way Emmett! I got here first."

He looked at me again. "I want the window next to the pretty girl!" I blushed.

"Whom are you talking about?" I figured they were talking about the house on the opposite side of their house.

Emmett looked at me and his jaw dropped. "Why you of course!" I laughed. I wasn't pretty. He must be kidding.

"Huh? I'm not pretty. I'm the exact opposite." Edward tilted his head.

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me. You're beautiful. How could you not think that?" I blushed again. No one ever told me I was pretty. Never.

They thankfully dropped the subject. "Ed, I want this room!" Emmett smiled at me again.

"Sorry Em, it's mine." Emmett glared at Edward and then disappeared through the window.

Edward turned to face me. "Sorry about that. That's my brother Emmett."

"It's okay. You're lucky to have a brother. I don't have any siblings." I paused. "Is he your only one?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope. I have one more. Her name is Alice. She's my age too. Emmett is a year older than me."

"How old are you?" He laughed.

"Seventeen, you?"

"Seventeen."

The screaming got louder as I heard loud footsteps on the stairs. "You need to leave Edward. Now!" He looked as if her were going to protest. That's when he saw the fear in me eyes. "Leave now, don't pay attention to what you see or hear. Please."

He didn't object to what I told him. He jumped to his roof as I slid through the window. I pulled the shade down and waited for the pain that was sure to would come through my bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: So… what do you think about the story so far? Please review! It's my first all human story. Please tell me what you think! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Kayla**


	2. Absolutely

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. So far everyone likes it! Like I said it was pure inspiration. I listen to the song as I type the story.**

**Some people have asked about Rosalie and Japer… they'll be there, but I wanted to have some fun with Emmett's emotions first. He usually goes right for Rose. Why can't he be attracted to Bella too?**

**So Far… **

**Bella has met Edward and Emmett.**

**No one knows about Bella's life although Edward heard the screaming**

**Edward and Emmett are fighting over who will have the room next to Bella**

**Bella is terrified of what will happen to her and tells Edward to leave and not to listen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly…**

* * *

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" My mom burst through the door. She didn't bother to knock, she never did.

"N-n-nothing mom. Just homework." She glared at me.

"You are lying. What have a told you about lying to me? What are you screwing the neighbor's kid?" I dropped my head.

"N-n-no ma'am." She walked up to me and slapped me.

"You're lying again. You're a whore." I mustered up some courage. I didn't have much.

"No ma'am. I am not a whore." She went ballistic.

"You are too." She slapped me again and grabbed the lamp off of my bedside table. She threw it at me and it landed on my shoulder. Glass cut into my skin. "Tell me what you are!" She screamed at me.

Tears were flowing through my eyes. She was beating me, physically and emotionally. "I'm a whore." I whispered quietly.

She scoffed at me. "Huh? What was that, I didn't hear you."

I fell to my knees from the pain. "I'm a whore."

She laughed again. "Say it louder."

This time I screamed it. "I'm a whore!"

She laughed her evil laugh. "That's right. You're an ugly no good for anything whore. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

She left my room laughing. I hadn't even provoked her. I had tried to stay out her way.

I curled up on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. It felt like my shoulder had ten thousand knives stuck in it. I knew I needed to get to a doctor, but I couldn't. I would never make it out the door without Renee and Charlie seeing me. I could do nothing but sit there crying.

I rocked back and forth repeating my mother's words from earlier. "Worthless, worthless, worthless." I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

I heard a voice. I figured it was an angel coming to rescue me. I didn't understand. I didn't deserve to go to heaven. "I don't understand. I don't deserve heaven. I'm worthless."

He spoke comforting words to me. Not that I could make them out. That's when everything went black.

* * *

EPOV

"You need to leave Edward. Now!" I was going to protest but then I saw the look in her eyes. They were full of fear. "Leave now, don't pay attention to what you see or hear. Please." The desperation was hard to miss.

I didn't object. I jumped to my roof as she slid through her window. She pulled the shade down hindering my vision. I could still hear what was going on.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice echoed through the room.

"N-n-nothing mom. Just homework." Bella's sweet voice stuttered with fear.

"You are lying. What have a told you about lying to me? What are you screwing the neighbor's kid?" My jaw dropped. How could someone talk to her like that?

Emmett burst through the door. "Ed dad says I get this-"

"Shhh!" I put my finger to my lips. He started to open his mouth then he saw what I was doing. He joined me to listen to the conversation.

"N-n-no ma'am." She was so scared. Emmett looked at me with concern.

"You're lying again. You're a whore." Emmett's face turned beat red. She wasn't a whore. We had only known her for a couple of minutes, but she didn't give off that vibe.

"No ma'am. I am not a whore." Bella's small voice spoke up against her mother.

"You are too." I heard a loud slap and the crashing of glass. Bella screamed out in pain. I started out the window. I couldn't let her get hurt. Emmett stopped me. "Tell me what you are!" The angry voice screamed at Bella.

There were sobs and soft mumbling probably coming from Bella.

"Huh? What was that, I didn't hear you." Her mother's mocking voice ate away at Bella.

I heard a light thud. "I'm a whore."

The woman laughed again. "Say it louder."

"I'm a whore!" Bella's voice resounded through out the room.

The woman laughed an evil laugh. "That's right. You're an ugly no good for anything whore. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

The door slammed and I heard soft sobs.

"Worthless, worthless, worthless." Bella kept repeating the word over and over. She was not worthless!

I could stand it no longer. I stuck my leg out the window and hoisted my weight out the window. Emmett followed me. I stuck out my hand. "I'm bringing her over here. Carlisle can look at her wounds. Let me hand her to you." He nodded and stayed where he was.

I found her lying on the floor curled up in a ball. She was rocking back and forth. "Oh Bella, It's alright I'm here." I wrapped her in my arms. I was never letting her go.

She looked at me and whispered. "I don't understand. I don't deserve heaven. I'm worthless."

I tried to comfort her by singing to her. She slipped into unconsciousness. I picked her up and carefully maneuvered her out the window. She was really light. Her blood stained my shirt but I didn't care. All that mattered was keeping Bella safe. I handed her to Emmett. He maneuvered her through the second window and he rocked her back and forth.

I followed after him and ran down to get Carlisle my adopted father. "Carlisle! Carlisle! Come quick. He emerged from his study next to the stairs and looked up at my blood stained shirt.

"What happened Edward?" He ran up the stairs and then looked at Bella and her bloody shoulder. "Oh my heavens! What happened? Who is this?"

Emmett placed Bella gently on the hardwood floor as Carlisle checked her out. He pulled her hoodie off of her revealing her tank top underneath. He called Esme to bring him his medical bag. He took a shot of morphine from his bag and gave it to her. She seemed to relax. He used the tweezers to pulled the shards of glass from her bloody shoulder. I gasped when I saw the cuts on her arms. There were two fresh cuts on both wrists along with several more. They couldn't be but a few hours old since they were still puffy. I ran down to get a towel.

When I came back Alice was beside Bella crying into Esme's shoulder. She didn't even know her and she felt like crying. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't okay. Emmett looked as if he wanted to cry. I'd never seen Emmett this close to crying before.

After Carlisle had bandaged her up and then he turned to me. "Edward, what happened here?"

I took a deep breath and started my story. "Well, she lives next door. When we were checking out the rooms She was on her roof writing a story. We got to talking. She had those horrid cuts on her face. There was screaming coming from her open window. Emmett noticed her and tried to hit on her. He said he wanted the window next to the 'pretty girl'. She seemed astounded that someone had called her pretty. She denied it. Anyway then there were footsteps coming up her stairs. She told me to leave and to ignore what I heard and saw. She pulled the shade down and I couldn't see anything. I could only hear what happened. A woman came to beat her for no reason. She called her a whore and told her she was ugly and not good for anything. When she had left I climbed through her window and brought her here." I paused. "Dad, she's being abused."

He nodded and I wiped away the tears that dripped down my face. "Emmett follow me downstairs. We'll go get Edward's bed from the moving van. Edward you stay with her. When she wakes up we'll find out what to do with her."

I stayed next to Bella as she lay there in the hallway. I vowed to keep her safe, always.

* * *

Em's POV

How could someone do this to such a pretty girl? I wanted to kill that mother of hers. We carried Edward's bed to the room next to mine. I had the room next to Bella's. I promised myself that at all cost she would never go through that again.

Bella hadn't stirred yet so I helped Carlisle with my bed next. I placed it in my room and Edward glared at me. He could still see Bella; he would just have to walk a little further. The way he looked at her was so loving. I had never seen that look on his face before. Out of the goodness of my heart I decided to give Edward the room next to Bella's. I could tell he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Besides, she would so pick me over him. I was more… experienced.

I switched the beds and he smiled at me mouthing the words thank you. I smiled at him and he had a grin on his face. He looked like a kid at dairy queen.

Dad and I set up Edward's king sized bed and put the sheets on the mattress. He carefully picked Bella up and laid her on the bed. I smelt Esme's food cooking.

"Dinner's ready!" I smiled.

"Coming." I walked into Edward's room.

"Hey bro, are you coming to eat dinner?" He shook his head.

"I can't leave Bella." I nodded.

"Ight, but when I get done I'll watch her. You can eat dinner." He smiled at me.

"Okay, tell Esme to save some for her too."

I laughed. "She needs some food. She's tiny."

* * *

BPOV

My eyes flicked open. I sat up and my shoulder made me remember what had happened. "Ouch." I glanced around the room. There was a sleeping angel next to me.

I notice looked out the window and then realized where I was. I was in Edward's bedroom, or Emmett's. I wasn't sure who had won the argument. I looked once again at the sleeping angel and concluded it was Edward's room.

I made way for the window to climb back to my house. I realized that my shoulder was bandaged and my hoodie was gone. I shrugged and looked around. Nowhere to be found, great! I leaned out the window to climb out when two hands grabbed on to my waist pulling me back into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" The feeling of electricity ran through my body.

"Home?" I answered him innocently.

He shook his head. "I don't think so, I won't allow that."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you taking me hostage?"

He laughed. It was an intoxicating laugh. "Absolutely."

I spun around to protest. He pulled me to him and my hands rested on his chest. I got lost in his eyes. "Edward, I have to go home."

He pulled me closer to him, as if restraining me. "No Bella, you really got hurt tonight."

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He stared at me in disbelief. "Bella, I heard everything."

I laughed trying to push it off. "I've had worse."

He opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by the sound of a gunshot. It came from my house.

* * *

**A/N: A little over protective aren't we Edward and Emmett? Well I can understand why. I mean seriously, she could have been killed. It was a good thing Edward didn't let her go back. What if she would have tripped going through the window? Her mom would have heard her. Who will win the battle for Bella's heart? Edward, Emmett, or neither?**

**A good song for upcoming chapters… "She will be Loved" by Maroon 5… that gives you a little insight.**

**Please review…**

**Kayla**


	3. Anything for You

**A/N: So… Who knew there were so many scenarios to where the gunshot was from and whom it was meant for? All of you are such over achievers. I'm glad that you like the story so far. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by my storyline but I was trying to go by the song that most of you have probably listened to by now. (The Last Nigh by: Skillet)**

**I truly am sorry for offending you. I won't say any names but you know who you are. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**I still don't own Twilight… blah blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward dropped to the floor pulling me down on top of him. Emmett burst through Edward's door and dropped to his knees. He crawled over toward us although it was apparent the shot wasn't directed toward us. It was deep inside my house. Probably in the kitchen or the living room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I felt a weird sense of security when I was with Emmett. I mean who wouldn't? He's huge.

"Yeah I guess." I pulled away from Edward and crawled within Emmett's grasp. Edward looked a little hurt but I guess he understood.

"Bang" I jumped into Emmett's arms. He held me tightly. Then everything was silent.

I hadn't noticed how bad I was shaking when Emmett cooed into my ear. "Shhh, Bella it's okay." I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"I'll go call the police." Edward sighed and left the room to find a phone.

"Are you okay Bella?" I nodded. He wiped the tear from my eye and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt safe for once.

Edward walked back in the room and sat on his bed looking out the window. I got up and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He smiled a gorgeous crooked grin. "For what?"

"For everything. I put you in danger." His eyes widened.

"Bella, you could have been in that house with the gunshots tonight. Don't be ridiculous." He hugged me and I hugged him back. I could tell we would be good friends.

We all sat in silence and in a few minutes we saw the blue lights gleaming against my house. "Well we better go downstairs." Emmett stood up and held out his hand. I placed mine in his and we walked downstairs Edward trailing behind.

A stout police officer was in the living area talking to who I guessed was Emmett and Edward's father. We walked in and he acknowledged me.

"Ah, Bella. Officer Byron this young lady lives next door." His eyes trailed to my face and then to my shoulder. I had forgotten I didn't have my hoodie on.

"Yes do you mind if I talk to Bella alone?" Carlisle nodded but Emmett didn't let my hand go. I didn't mind it. It was comforting.

"Um, do you mind if Emmett comes?" He smiled at me.

"Sure, follow me." We walked with him into the dining room.

"So, what happened?" I tried to keep my voice steady but it cracked.

"Isabella, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your parents are dead. Apparently your mother killed your father and then committed suicide." His eyes were apologetic.

I gasped. "But, but, I don't have anymore family." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. All you're parent's things are to go to you. You will be able to collect them when you turn 18. You have a choice though." He watched my expression carefully as he continued. "You can either be put into foster care, or you can go to your legal guardian."

I was confused. As far as I knew I didn't have a legal guardian if something like this were to happen. Then I remembered Charlie, he was always prepared.

"Who is my legal guardian?" I was hoping maybe someone I liked. At least there was a possibility that I wouldn't have to move.

"We aren't sure at this moment. We will have your lawyer go through the will. Until then we will take you to the orphanage." Emmett tensed.

"Does she have to? Can she stay here?" Emmett huffed out the words.

"Um, I don't see why not as long as your parents are fine with that." Carlisle walked into the room.

"Bella is always welcome here." It made me smile. Someone actually cared.

"Well then. The lawyer will be here tomorrow at 12:00. It's very late so I will be going. Take care." Officer Byron stood up and we watched him leave through the swinging kitchen door.

When he was gone everyone came in the room. The girl who I assumed was Edward and Emmett's sister gave me a hug. A woman with dark brown hair gave me a hug. My eyebrows went up and she saw my expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Esme." She held out her arms and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle stuck out his hand and I took it. He was very professional.

"Hi!" I turned my head to see Alice. "I'm Alice. We're going to be best friends. I can feel it!" I laughed. Won't it be nice to have a best friend in the next house again!

"Well I think you all should get to bed." Esme saw me yawn.

"I can sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Nonsense. You will sleep on Edward's bed. He can have the couch." Edward glared at her.

"Mom." He whined. It took all my effort not to laugh.

"Edward." She mimicked his whine. That shut him up.

We lazily walked up the step I followed Emmett. Edward followed me. I had almost made it up the stairs when I tripped. I fell backwards ready for the pain.

I fell into something hard but gentle. I blushed when I noticed it was Edward. "Do you always fall?" He laughed.

"Pretty much."

We continued up the stairs and made it to Edward's room. He closed the door and grabbed a pillow off his bed. He placed it on his leather couch and then grabbed a blanket that laid across the bottom of his bed.

"Edward?" I turned to look at him.

"Hm?" He was already half asleep.

"Do you think I could go across and get some clothes?" He sat up.

"No. I'm not letting you." I sighed.

"Well I can't sleep in jeans." He sighed and walked to his suitcase. He pulled out one of his shirts and some pajama pants.

"Here." He shoved them at me and then went back to the couch.

I made a mental note. No trying to stop Edward from sleeping. I stepped into his closet and stripped of my clothes and pulled on his. He smelled so good. I pulled on the pants and walked out the door folding my clothes and laying them on top of my dresser.

I crawled into bed trying not to think about the events of the night. My parents were gone. I was partially thankful that they would never hut me again. Part of me was scared of what happened now. Where would I go? Would I ever see the Cullens again? I knew my questions would be answered in the morning. I turned my head and slipped into a horror filled dream.

I lay on my floor in a tight ball. My parents were screaming about the mortgage. Renee came through my door and grabbed me by the neck. I tried to claw her hands away. I couldn't breathe. She was calling me horrible names. I tried to scream but I couldn't find the strength.

"Help! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That's when I woke up. I held my neck and nothing was there. Edward sat up terror filled his eyes. I was so embarrassed. I clutched my side trying to compose myself. He came to sit on the bed next to me obviously unsure of what to do.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you."

He didn't have time to answer as Emmett came into the room holding a rifle. "What happened here?"

He looked at me and then at Edward's terror filled eyes.

"Em, calm down it was just a nightmare." Edward laughed at him, as did I.

"Oh, well then I'm going back to bed." He turned around. "Good night Bella."

"Good night Emmett." I replied back.

Edward got back up to sleep on his couch. "Night Bella." He yawned again and I blushed.

"Night Edward, and thank you." I mumbled before sliding into bed.

I couldn't sleep. About thirty minutes later I heard Edward whisper. I knew he thought I was sleeping.

"Anything for you Bella." I blushed and then nestled back into the feather pillows.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Aw looks like a little Emmett/Bella action. Isn't that sweet. I wonder who will be Bella's legal guardian. Well I know but you don't. Ha Ha! And what about Edward's last words to Bella? Hmmm something to think over.**

**Please Review!**

**Kayla**


	4. Always Caring

**A/N: Okay if you have been keeping up to date on my story "New Beginnings? Or Old Pick ups?" Then you know that I am leaving on vacation on Monday. It is going to be hard for me to get time to update for the next couple of weeks. I will try my best not to leave a cliffhanger on Sunday. It will be easier on both you and me.**

**Sorry not for updating yesterday… I didn't have much time with going on the boat and stuff.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Still not Stephanie Meyers**.

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Anything for you Bella." I blushed and then nestled back into the feather pillows._

BPOV

I woke up having the best night of sleep in my life. Maybe it had something to do with knowing that I was safe, or maybe it was what Edward said when he thought I was sleeping. I sat up and yawned. It suddenly hit me that it was Friday. I had to go to school. I tried to once again to sneak out the window so I could grab some clothes from my room. I leaned out the window and pulled my leg over the barrier. I felt two warm hands around my waist.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" I jumped smacking my head on the window frame. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

I came back through the window and turned on my heel rubbing my head. Edward's hands were still around my waist. I noticed how close we actually were. His nose touched mine. I gazed into his eyes as he gazed into mine. _Don't do it Bella. He can't possibly like you._

Our faces grew closer when none other than Emmett burst through the door. "Emmett!" I jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too Bella." He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

I glared at Edward and turned my focus back on Emmett. "Emmett, Edward won't let me put get some clothes." I kept my glare on Edward.

"Oh, well you do need some girl clothes to wear for today." He glanced at my outfit. "I don't think the lawyer would appreciate you showing up in Edward's clothes." I guessed that meant no school today.

"Ya think?" He laughed.

"Fine, you can go over to your house, but I'm coming with you." I grinned and climbed out the window.

This time Edward didn't stop me. Emmett's huge body followed me out the window and over to my roof. We stepped into my room and I saw the dried blood on the floor. Painful memories slipped into my head of last night.

I shuddered and Emmett's hand rested on my good shoulder. "Bella, no one is ever going to hurt you again, I won't let them." I smiled at him and then got back to the task at hand.

I went to my closet and searched through my limited wardrobe. I found a nice black top that Sasha had sent me for my birthday this year. I grabbed some tan pants out of my drawer along with my necessary undergarments. I half expected for Emmett to make a comment but he didn't.

"I need to take a shower." He grinned at me.

"You can take one at our house. I'm sure Alice would love to play make over." I shuddered at the thought. It would be nice to do girl things, but I wasn't one for makeup.

He laughed and carried my things out the window. I followed after him and we safely made it back through Edward's window. I tripped coming in and expected to fall. Oddly enough I fell into Edward's arms again.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" His voice was awkwardly serious.

"Probably." I blushed and he set back up stably.

"Ahem." Emmett coughed to get out attention. "Okay Bella the bathroom is through that door. Um, shampoo you can use Alice's."

I gasped. I had forgotten my shampoo. I had some kind of emotional attachment to it. "No, I'll go get my shampoo."

Edward jumped up. "I'll get it!"

Before I had time to protest he was already out the window. He was fast. I figured I would get a lecture from him later. He came back a couple of minutes later. His face was tight as he handed me my shampoo and conditioner.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I took a quick shower not wanting to wear out my welcome. By the time I got out everyone was up. I borrowed Alice's blow dryer not wanting to wet my good clothes.

Emmett whisked me downstairs for breakfast. Carlisle went over what time the lawyer was coming. Esme made sure I knew I was always welcome here. Alice promised to take me shopping. Edward was quiet and he just watched me. Emmett was talking about the college he was about to start. He was starting Washington University soon and would be leaving. It saddened me but I knew it was life.

Alice drug me upstairs after breakfast insisting she do my makeup. It was better than the alternative, which was a friendly chat with Edward. I had never seen so much make up in my life. The process was long and painful but I was surprised at how much a little makeup could hide a huge cut. When I got done I didn't feel bad looking in the mirror. I was still the same plain old Bella but with a renewed confidence.

The doorbell rang downstairs as Alice finished. I groaned and trudged out the door. Where would they be sending me? I met Emmett worried stare at the top of the stairs.

"It'll be fine Bella." I smiled praying it would be true.

Edward still glared at me. When I met his eyes they softened. He looked concerned yet in pain. He still amazed me. I took a deep breath and descended the stairs. A man in a gray suit stood at the door and followed Carlisle into the living room.

The man stuck out his hand. "Hello Isabella. I'm your father's lawyer Jackson Baker."

I shook his hand and sat on the couch in between Esme and Carlisle. No doubt there were three extra pair of ears listening at the top of stairs.

"Well, Miss Swan. You parents left everything to you, though you will not be able to collect it until you turn 18. Until then you are to stay with the legal guardian that your father has put in the Will." I nodded. "You're guardian as agreed to come live in your house in order to take care of you." A river of relief washed over me.

I heard a "Yes!" and a high five come from upstairs.

"Who is my legal guardian?" It would be nice if he would skip the anticipation thing.

"Your father has left Billy Black as your legal guardian. I am aware that he was your father's best friend. Is that correct?" I nodded. It was so like Charlie to leave me with Billy. That meant Jake. "Him as well as his son will be moving in tomorrow. Billy has agreed to look over your financial needs. Do you trust him?"

"Yes sir."

"Well that clears up everything." He stood up and headed for the door. "Miss Swan, you are very lucky to have such caring neighbors."

"Yes, the luckiest. Goodbye Mr. Baker and thank you."

"Goodbye, call me if you need anything." I nodded and he left.

"Woo Hoo!" Emmett came bounding down the stairs. He picked me up and twirled me around the living room.

I laughed. I found it so easy to do when I was with them. The Cullens were the family I never had.

"Put me down Emmett." His booming laugh filled the house.

He did as I asked and Alice threw her arms around me. "Bella, you know what this means right?" As if the answer were obvious.

"Um? No?" She laughed.

"Celebration dinner! I'm so taking you shopping!" I laughed.

"But, I don't have any money." She looked at me and her mouth dropped.

"Bella Swan I am not letting you pay for clothes. That is my job!" I tried to protest but then Edward cut in.

"We need a good family outing. Besides Emmett leaves in a week for College." I sighed.

"Well I think it's a great idea. We'll go out to dinner for tonight. We need to go clean up Bella's house first. We don't want to scare off her new tenants." I shrugged.

Esme took control. "Okay here's how it will work. Emmett and Alice will take the kitchen and living room. Carlisle and I will take the bathrooms and Bella's parent's rooms. Edward and Bella will take her room and the extra bedroom."

"Can't I work with Bella?" Emmett tried not to sound whiney.

"No, you can get the high spots in the kitchen while Alice can get the low spots."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine." I laughed and elbowed him.

It was embarrassing having your new friends clean up your house. It wasn't that dirty thanks to Renee making me work cleaning it. We had to clean up the blood spills from the accident. I led Edward upstairs to my bedroom first. I excused myself and slipped into the bathroom to throw away the evidence from the night before.

I came back and Edward was cleaning away at the stain on the floor my blood had left. Like I said, embarrassing.

"So Bella, tell me. What do you know about Billy Black?" I eyed him suspiciously and then answered his question.

"Well, Billy was my father's best friend. They went fishing a lot. His son use to be one of my best friends."

"Use to be?" His eyes met mine.

"Yes, he found out what was happening to me and couldn't take it. He wanted me to run away with him, but I couldn't." He nodded.

"Listen Edward," His gaze fixed on me. "About what you saw in the bathroom. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy now. I mean I haven't felt the urge." His eyes watered.

"Bella, do you know how much it scared me?" I shook my head.

"I didn't know someone actually cared." He leant over and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I will always care." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: So next is the family night out. Aren't the Cullens just great? So I'm debating on whether to start a relationship between Bella and Jake. I could see it happening. Don't worry Edward lovers, if I do it will bring Edward and Bella closer together!**

**I hate that Emmett is leaving, but he has to meet Rose somehow right? You can see where this is leading up to right? **

**Anyway so one more day till I leave! Can't wait till my Cruz! I'm going to put my story on a flash drive and try to type on the way up. I'll have to use the family laptop. Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**Kayla**


	5. Could this be love?

**A/N: As you all know I am leaving for Vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to update much if at all. I am going to try to type two chapters tonight but I can't make any promises. Oh yeah… I read "The Host". It was great… I suggest you read it. Ian rocks my socks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After the house had a nice scrubbing the bloodstains were gone. Esme even told me she would help me redecorate. The Cullens went home to get dressed for tonight. I was left for the first time in my house since the accident, if you could even call it an accident.

It seemed that my thoughts trailed to what Edward had said frequently. It was nice to have someone care about me. It was a great feeling. I brushed through my hair and glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 and we were leaving at 7 to get to Seattle on time.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and I ran down to get it. Emmett's huge form filled the doorway.

"Hey Bella!" He gave me a tight hug.

"Hey Em! What's up? Come in." I stepped out of the way and motioned for him to come in.

"Everyone is still getting ready so I decided to come keep you company." I laughed.

"Thanks Em, you're so thoughtful." He chuckled and sat on the couch patting the seat next to him.

"Come sit." I shrugged and sat next to him.

His hug arm wrapped around my shoulder and he held me. I felt safe, something I had never felt so strongly before. "Now, Bella. As you know I'm going off to college in less than a week."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know Em."

He held me tighter. "Bella," He looked in my eyes as he spoke. "I expect you to ask approval for every guy you date. You got it?" I laughed.

"Em, I don't date, especially guys in this town. That's what you get when you're the high school freak." He laughed at my statement.

"Trust me Bella. You'll fit in great when this all blows over. Alice and Edward just attract attention. You are Alice's new best friend. She'll have you all dolled up every day for school." I laughed.

"Yea right." He looked at me seriously.

"Bells, I'm serious. You're going to break a few hearts." I sighed and then hugged him.

"Thanks Em." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"No problem Bells. I'm serious about the whole guy thing." The horn beeped and I grabbed my coat as Emmett followed me out the door.

Esme and Carlisle rode in his Mercedes and the kids rode in Edward's Volvo. I climbed in the back next to Alice. She was talking about something to do with my color.

"Bella, we have to find your color." I rolled my eyes.

"How about black?" She sighed.

"No, black is so… dreary!" She laughed as if it were so obvious.

"We have to get you some skirts, some capris, some dress shirts, some tank tops, a couple of dresses, and maybe a bathing suit." I laughed.

"Alice, no one swims in Forks. It's way too cold."

"Why Bella, we need to be prepared." I sighed knowing I wouldn't get out of it.

About an hour later we arrived in Seattle. We ate at Outback and I ordered the Alice Spring's chicken. So did Alice since she insisted it was named after her. Emmett ate my leftovers as well as Alice's. Edward didn't talk much. He seemed to keep to himself. I wondered if it had to do with what happened between us today. Or did anything really happen?

After dinner Alice practically murdered Edward in trying to get to the driver's seat. He reluctantly handed over the keys and then scooted in next to me. His arm accidentally bumped mine and a jolt of electricity shocked my skin. I held my breath not realizing what I had done.

"Breath Bella." Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear. His honey like voice poured into my ear. Goosebumps rose on my neck.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and Alice nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. I followed after her as she expertly maneuvered around the mall. Emmett and Edward were hot on our trail.

Alice shooed them away as she pulled me into various stores. She called them 30 minutes later to carry bags. Alice threw clothes at me from every direction and bought everything that fit. I have never had so much money spent on me. I tried to tell her I didn't need all these clothes and she just told me to shut up. I knew there wasn't a chance of her listening to me.

An announcement came over the mall intercom announcing that the mall would be closing in 10 minutes. I was secretly grateful.

"Aw man! We should have gotten here earlier!" Alice shoved more bags at Emmett as we headed toward the exit.

I immediately relaxed as we exited the mall. "Relieved Bella?" Emmett nudged me and I smiled.

"Just a little." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, don't worry. You'll get use to it!" I yawned as we finally reached the Volvo. Alice popped the trunk and Edward and Emmett piled the bags into the trunk. Emmett grabbed the keys from Alice.

"I'm driving!" Edward didn't even get a say in this.

"Shotgun!" Alice called it and slid into the passenger's side. I climbed into the back seat next to Edward.

The local soft rock station played through the speakers and I yawned again. I slumped in the seat letting sleep win its battle.

* * *

EPOV

I knew Bella wouldn't speak up for shotgun so I didn't fuss when Emmett said he wanted to drive. I was content with sitting in the backseat with Bella. Alice turned the radio station on some soft rock frequency and I watched Bella's eyes flutter as she tried not to sleep. It was adorable. After about 10 minutes she fell asleep. I laid her head in my lap and ran my fingers through her hair. I hadn't noticed the awkward silence in the car. I looked up and Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Bella.

"Oh, nothing." I thought she would drop it that is if I didn't know Alice. "You love her."

My jaw dropped and I stared at her. Emmett's chuckled softly. "Come on Ed. I saw how you looked at her yesterday. You totally love her." Emmett had even noticed. Wow.

"I do not, I've only known her for a couple of days. And don't call me Ed!" My voice tensed as Bella squirmed in my lap.

I traced different patterns on her arm. Her face twisted and she started talking in her sleep.

"No! No more shopping!" Alice broke out in giggles and Emmett's hand covered her mouth. "I love you." Alice pulled Emmett's hand off her face.

Alice started to speak. "Bella, Edward loves you." I glared at Alice and she motioned for me to wait.

Bella replied. "Edward. Mmm. Edward." My heart did a flip in its place. "Edward, my hero. Edward smells good." Her hand wrapped around my leg.

"I think she loves you too!" Alice smiled at me again. "Or at least your colone."

The rest of the ride was silent. Bella gradually let go of my leg and she eventually trailed into a quiet slumber. We pulled into the driveway and I opened the door. I unlocked Bella's seatbelt and pulled her out the car. Emmett and Alice took Bella's bags to her house and I carried her up to my room.

I leaned over to place her on my bed her arms locked around me and wouldn't let go.

"Bella love, you have to let go." She groaned and then replied. I never knew someone could talk so much in their sleep.

"Edward." Her face twisted and she looked as if she were going to cry. She started to hyperventilate.

"Shhhh Bella. It's okay." I tried to calm her. She just kept saying my name over and over. "Bella, let me get my pajamas on and then I'll be right back." She let her grip loosen and I slid out of her grasp.

I quickly grabbed some pajama bottoms and a shirt then headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then slipped on my clothes. I hurried back to Bella's side as soon as possible.

"Edward? Edward?" She tossed and turned obviously looking for me.

"Bella, I'm here." I pulled the covers back and slid under them. She clung to my side like a frightened child.

Eventually her grip loosened as she calmed. I was able to roll her over and pull her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she nestled into my chest. A perfect fit. I brushed the hair from her face and I hummed a lullaby in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: So, we now know that Edward likes Bella. I don't think their relationship will progress much at the moment. The next chapter will be a skip to two months later. It will be about how Bella as well as the Cullens have adjusted to their new lives in Forks.**

**I'm hoping to get another chapter out tonight since I won't be able to update much. I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back home till next Tuesday. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Kayla**


	6. Two Months of Change

**A/N: Okay… hopefully I will be able to finish this at my house and not in Florida. Anyway let me get to typing…**

**Disclaimer: Jeez… read the top of my other chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Two months later…_

"Bella, get up!" Billy called from downstairs nagging me to get up.

"Go away." I threw a pillow at the door like it would do much.

"I'm calling Alice!" I sat up and my bed creaked.

"You wouldn't dare." There were quick loud knocks on my windowpane. "Aw Billy!"

He laughed. "Sorry Bells."

Now he says sorry! I groggily fell out of bed and trudged over to my window.

"Bella! You're up!" Alice bounded through my window and I wasn't surprised she was already dressed. Alice was a morning person. Something I was not.

"Yes Alice, no thanks to you." She laughed.

"Bella Swan! It is Monday! Time to get up. Let's get you dressed!" I groaned and then obeyed Alice completely.

A lot had changed over the past couple of months. Billy and Jake now lived in my house. They were great most of the time. I didn't have a bedtime or a curfew. Jake started going to Forks High after my life changed. I spent a lot of nights at the Cullen's house.

"Bella, hold still!" Alice gripped my face with her tiny hand.

I soon realized what Emmett had meant that night I went out with the Cullens. I missed Emmett a lot. He used to call everyday to check up on me and see how life was going. He had met a girl so now he only called once or twice a week. Anyway like I was saying. Alice and I quickly became best friends. With her so-called fashion expertise people at school started noticing me. I was no longer the freaky girl that no one talked to. I was now Bella Swan. I climbed up the social ladder quickly. I was best friends with Alice and Edward Cullen. I guess you could say popular by association.

Oh yes, we all remember Edward. Edward had quickly fit in at Forks High. He became Captain of our school's Football team. It was the typical. Every girl wanted to date him, and every guy wanted to be him. There couldn't be a better stereotype. I wasn't quite as popular as most but thanks to Alice and Edward I got invited to most of the parties. I didn't really enjoy them but Alice made me go anyway.

I usually hung out with Jake and Alice. Edward always had something or another going on. I had learned a lot about Edward the first month of knowing him. I discovered he played the piano, loved to read, and he hated Jake Black. We grew really close. When I stayed over at his house it was usually in his room because he seemed to be the only one that could calm my recurring nightmares. He would sing me to sleep when I couldn't sleep. I thought that our relationship was going somewhere that is until Tanya had moved here.

"Ok Bella, go put on the striped skirt with the pink tank top and the teal half jacket." I sighed and pulled the clothes out of my closet with my white sandals.

Tanya was nice I guess. Alice didn't like her much. Tanya moved to town about a month after the Cullens did. Her father was a doctor like Carlisle. She loved to sing and to cheer. She had strawberry blonde hair and tan skin. She was perfect. It was only fate that Edward and her get together. I mean she quickly took over the cheerleading captain spot from Lauren Mallory. She was the star performer at every chorus concert not to mention student body president. It again was the typical. Every girl wanted to be her (aside from me and Alice) and every guy wanted to get in her pants. I truly didn't want to be Tanya; I just wish that Edward would look at me the way he looks at her. The way he used to look at me. Edward and I didn't talk much anymore. After I saw the two of them fooling around in his room… I got blinds.

"Aw, Bella you look gorgeous!" I sighed and got up.

"Are you done Alice?" She sighed.

"Yes Bella. Lighten up! Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it." I shrugged it off and grabbed my book bag stuffing my books in the largest part. I followed Alice downstairs and glared at Billy.

"Come on Bells, what's up with the death stares." He laughed. At least he was getting pleasure out of this. "Jake is sick so he won't be at school today."

Alice jumped up and down. "Bella! You should ride with us to school!" I stared at Alice with the yeah-right glance. "I'm serious Bella." She gave me the puppy dog face.

"Fine, you win Alice." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I had just enough time to grab a granola bar.

Edward was leaning up against the Volvo on his cell phone. Probably talking to Tanya. I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"No, baby it's not like that. We're just friends. I promise. Got to go. I'll be there in five minutes." He looked up and grinned at me. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence."

"Hello Edward." His eyebrows creased.

"Ouch, that hurt." I smiled at him not so sweetly, rolled my eyes, and climbed in the back seat. I was surprised when Alice followed me.

"Alice, why aren't you sitting in the front?" She lowered her voice.

"Because the wonderful Tanya is riding to school with us today." Alice made wonderful sound like a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay." She shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't have to go through that." Edward stuck his head through the open doorway and addressed Alice.

"Alice, do you mind Esme dropping you and Bella off?" My mouth dropped and he eyed me warily. Was I that horrible to take to school?

"You know, shove it Edward. Stop acting like I'm a disease. If it causes you that much pain then I will drive myself to school. Come on Alice." I opened the door and climbed out taking Alice with me.

"Bella, it's not like-" Alice cut him off.

"Shut up Edward, let it go. Tanya is waiting." Alice followed behind me loyally.

I climbed into Billy's old truck and fumbled to find the key in my pocket. I pulled it out and the truck coughed to life. Tears spilled over my eyes and Alice just watched me not knowing what to say.

"Bella let me drive." Alice knew I was in no condition to drive. I started to scoot over when a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"Bella please, let me explain." I lowered my head and attempted to pull away from him.

"Leave her alone you jerk. I can't believe I'm related to you!" Alice's small voice turned threatening. That's my girl!

"Alice, stay out of this." Edward barked back at her.

"Bella, please." I looked up not meeting his pleading eyes.

"Leave me alone Edward." He sighed and used his free hand to open the rusty door. "Stay here, don't move."

He turned around and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial number 2 and turned around. Alice and I engaged in a silent conversation and we tried to switch again.

"Hey, Tanya its Edward. Listen I can't drive you to school today. Something came up. Thanks… I'll see you at school. Yeah you too." He hung up and grabbed my wrist again.

"Let me go Edward." He eyed me and then looked at Alice.

"Alice, drive the truck to school. Bella's coming with me in the Volvo." Alice scooted over and gave me an apologetic glance.

The truck backed out of the driveway and headed toward school. I still didn't dare look Edward in the face. To meet his eyes was dangerous.

"Bella, look at me." I closed my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks again. I felt his warm palm under my chin as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Bella, please." His velvety voice that I loved so much was soft. I could feel his breath on my face.

I opened my eyes and they met his. I shrank away and turned around running back in my house. He didn't follow me. The old Edward would have, but he was different.

"Bella? What the-" I ignored his question and ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed.

I frantically pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and searched through my contacts until I reached Emmett's number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came over the phone.

"I-I-I is Emmett there?" My voice cracked on Emmett's name.

"Um, yeah sure. Hold on." She sat the phone down and I heard her call Emmett's name.

"Hello? Bella?" He was concerned.

"Emmett?" I fought back the sobs. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course Bella. What happened? Why aren't you at school?"

I blurted out something and I was sure he couldn't understand me. "Edward… car… Tanya… Alice…what's.. ong… ith me?"

"Bella honey, nothing is wrong with you. Listen today and tomorrow are student holidays. I'm coming right now. Don't do anything you'd regret. I'll be there in a couple of hours." I sighed and then instantly felt guilty.

"Em, you can't drop everything for me." I took control of my sobs.

"I can and I will. I'm coming. Don't worry. We're leaving now. I love you Bells." I could hear shuffling in the background.

"I love you too Em. Thanks." He sighed with relief.

"Okay, take a nap and I'll be there before you wake up."

"Okay, bye Em."

"Bye Bells."

* * *

**A/N: Stupid Tanya… she's always got to get in the way. Edward didn't notice what he did until he made her cry. What a jerk. Emmett and Bella have a brother/sister relationship. He is her pillar to tie her down. He helps her get through a lot. I'm thinking next chapter Emmett is going to have a not so nice chat with his little brother. What fun!**

**I am sad to say that this is possibly my last update till next Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll try to type some on the 10-hour car ride but I can't make any promises. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Please Review…**

**Kayla**


	7. Bella and Mike?

**A/N: So talk about serious writers block. I tried to write a chapter for this on vacation but it majorly sucked so I decided not to worry about it. Ok, so here is what we know so far:**

**Bella loves Edward but Edward is going out with the oh so perfect Tanya.**

**Edward said in earlier chapters that he loved Bella and would do anything for her.**

**Emmett is going to beat the crap out of Edward!**

**Disclaimer: Get it right, get it right get it tight.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I pulled myself together and decided that I needed to go to at least half the school day. Billy was heading toward La Push so I decided to get him to drop me off. My truck was already there thanks to Alice. He dropped me off at the office and I signed myself in heading to the cafeteria. I walked in and scanned the crowds for Alice. She was talking to Mike Newton.

Newton was a pretty good guy. I had known him for a while and he was always a lot of help. He was on the football team and Edward hated him. He was my lab partner in Biology. Edward use to be my partner, but then something "accidentally" blew up so we got switched. I got stuck with Newton, and he got placed with… yep you guessed it, Tanya. I walked behind Alice and Mike gave me a big grin.

"Bella! You made it to school." Alice spun around in her chair and gave me a tight hug. About that time I glance up and I met Edward's eyes from across the room. He excused himself and started walking this way. I answered Mike.

"Yeah, I had a rough morning. What were you saying?" I batted my eyes at Mike. I don't know why, I just did.

He blushed. I knew the kid had a crush on me. Who am I kidding? The whole school knew he had a crush on me. "I-I was just telling Alice that I was having a party this week. The rents are out of town. It's mainly the football players, but I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?"

A large hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward glaring at Mike.

"What did I tell you about asking Bella-" I wiped Edward's hand from my shoulder ignoring the electric shock that traveled through my body.

"Edward, I can speak for myself." I turned back to Mike. "Sure, I'd love to be your date Mike!"

Edward turned me around and grabbed my wrist dragging me out of the cafeteria. He dragged me to the janitor's closet and shoved me in. My memory flooded me with images of just 3 or 4 months before. He raised his hand to me possibly only to brush the hair from my face but I flinched and dropped to the floor pulling my knees to my chest not caring that I had a skirt on.

"Oh, God Bella, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Edward dropped to the floor beside me and pulled me to his chest. Tears ran down my face.

I mustered up all the courage I could to ask the question I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer to. "Edward, why?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He took my hand not meeting my eyes.

"Why do you care? Mike wasn't hurting anyone asking me out. I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your sister, so why do you care so much?" He flinched at my question.

"Because Bella, I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you again." His fingers ran up and down my arms where the scars were still slightly visible. "Besides, you're my best friend."

I laughed. "I'm barely that anymore. Besides you're doing a pretty cruddy job keeping your promise."

He pulled my chin in his direction so I would look into his eyes, the same eyes that melted my heart over and over again. "Bella, why would you say that?"

I gave him a simple answer. "Because Edward, you have school, a girlfriend, and you refuse to get blinds."

"Oh my jeez. Did you see us?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry though. I used a sheet to cover my window until I could get blinds. Besides, it's none of my business. Just like whatever the heck I want to do with Mike isn't your business." I felt guilty for telling him how I really felt.

His eyes were full of hurt as he brushed my cheek with his hand. I leaned into it not caring what he thought. It would probably be the last time he touched me again. "Bella, I-".

I cut him off. "Don't worry about it Edward. It's no biggie." I stood up and quickly ran out of the closet and down the hall. I had to get away.

"Bella?" Mike turned around and caught me as I ran past him. "Bella, what's wrong? Slow down and talk to me."

"I'm fine Mike." I tried to pull away but his arms tightened around my waist, stupid football player muscles.

He wiped the tears from my eyes and kept his hand on my cheek. "No, Bella. You're not fine. What happened?"

I shook my head when Edward came sprinting down the hallway. "Bella, Bella come back."

"Oh, it's him." Mike growled between clenched teeth. "Get behind me Bella."

"Back away from her Newton." Edward took a step toward me and held out his hand. "Bella, please just listen to me."

"Leave her alone Edward. Can't you see you've hurt her too much already? Everyone knows that she use to be heads over heels for you, heck she still is and you don't give a crap about anyone but Tanya now. Just leave her be Cullen." I collapsed on the floor at Mike's words. Was it really that obvious?

So there I sat in the middle of the Forks High hallway being fought over by two guys. The first one I thought of as only a friend but who definitely hoped more from me. The second one I wanted as more than a friend, but he didn't want more.

Thankfully the intercom came on and the secretary's voice came over the PA system. "Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen please report to the office."

"This isn't over Newton." Edward glared at Mike.

"Oh, I think it is." He turned to face me and helped me up. "See ya Bella."

I stood and brushed the dirt off my skirt. I grabbed my book bag and linked arms with Alice as she emerged from the Cafeteria.

"So how'd that go?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess." Alice laughed and then elbowed me.

"So you two weren't snogging in the janitor's closet" I blushed and then laughed my head off.

"I wish." Alice rolled her eyes.

"The time is coming Bella." Stupid cryptic messages.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glanced at her knowingly.

"Like I know!" She laughed.

We chatted on our way to the office and I opened the door to find Emmett signing us out along with a very pretty girl and a really tall cute guy.

"Emmett!" Emmett dropped his pen as I jumped into his arms.

"Bells! I missed you!" I clutched him like he was my missing teddy bear. In a way he was.

"I missed you too!" He put me down and took a step back analyzing me.

"Jeez Bella. You look more beautiful every time I see you." I blushed.

"Thanks Em, so what are you doing here at school?" He laughed.

"I'm here to check you three out of course. I thought you and Alice might want to get to know Rose. Besides Edward and I have to… catch up!" He shot daggers at Edward.

"That's great! I hope Rose likes shopping because we got to get Bella a killer outfit for Friday night!" Rose's face lit up.

"I love shopping! Jasper can hang with the boys then." Rose acknowledged the tall boy in the room.

Alice turned around and her mouth dropped when she laid eyes on the quiet blond boy in the corner of the room. "Um… sure I guess." Alice was speechless. Never in my life would I have thought something could do that to her.

"Great! Lets go." Emmett smiled and grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out the door. We all followed like little ducklings.

Alice handed me the keys to my monolithic truck and climbed in next to me. Emmett climbed in his jeep parked next to my truck while Edward headed for the Volvo parked at his "special" parking spot.

"Bella?" Alice's voice shook me from my trance.

"Hm?" She laughed.

"You know we got to get you a kick but outfit right?" I laughed.

"Sure Alice." She squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Don't worry. Soon… I can feel it." I just rolled my eyes as the old motor of my tuck coughed to life.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write. I was oh so tempted to get Bella and Edward together… but then where would the rest of the story go? Anyway I know this chapter was supposed to be Em and Edward's talk but I kept getting writers block with that. Anyway so Edward is now aware that Bella is in love with him… thanks to Mike. Big shock.**

**Bella has a date with Mike? Ew! Well it's okay since she's just trying to make Edward understand…**

**Ready… Aim… review!**

**Kayla**


	8. Thats a promise

**A/N: Okay… heads up. I hate American Eagle… no offence to those who shop there but I would never personally buy something there. Alice on the other hand would. I get Bella's shirt from American Eagle because I searched forever trying to find one and this is what I came up with. In their defense it's really cute. Okay on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: The wait for Stephanie Meyer's actual work is killing me!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Em, back off." Emmett grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into his room.

"No! What the heck was going through your mind Edweirdo?" I tried not to laugh at the name Emmett had given me when I was younger. Jeez you listen to Debussy and all of a sudden you're weird.

"What are you talking about?" I pushed him away trying to get to the door.

He stopped me with his body. "I'm talking about Bella. You know darn well how fragile she is. You should know most of all. Weren't you the one that use to help her through her nightmares? Weren't you the one who use to sing her to sleep in your arms? What happened to you Edward?" His eyes pierced through me.

"Tanya happened." He punched me and I tasted blood on my lip.

"Edward I didn't know you were like that. Some gold digger dangles herself in front of you and you give it all away. What happened to the Edward from the night we went out before I left?" Em's eyes turned empathetic.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She likes Mike Newton. Besides I have Tanya." Emmett raised his hand to strike me again but he put it down.

"Man, I though I knew you better than that. What happened to you?" He walked out of his room leaving me to ponder what he had said.

At one point I thought I did love Bella. I wasn't so sure anymore though. Tanya was head cheerleader, president of the student body, and she had the voice of an angel. But… she wasn't Bella." I shook my head. "No, there were no buts."

I stood up and went to the bathroom to find something for my busted lip. I suddenly couldn't wait for Friday. Mike would expose himself for the dirt he really is. Bella will be devastated but she knew I hated him. There were always consequences.

* * *

BPOV

Store after store Alice drug me through everyone. She needed the perfect outfit. I had learned not to complain. Shopping with Alice was something you had to work at. Kind of like when you work out with weights. After awhile the heavy ones seem lighter. Shopping with Alice in the past two months has become almost second nature to me.

She threw clothes at me over the dressing room door and I imagined Rose watched in amazement. Alice had found a cute salsa skirt in a vintage store and I really liked it. We just had to find some shoes and a shirt. **(A/N: Clothes in profile)** She pulled me into American Eagle one of Alice's favorite stores. She gasped and pulled me to the back of the store with all the tank tops. I laid eyes on what she had in her hands. It was perfect. It was a turquoise color and it would look really cute with the skirt. I tried it on and it was like it was made for me.

I opened the door and Alice's face lit up and Rose gasped. "Alice, you work wonders… we got to hang out more often!" Rose laughed.

"So I've heard." Alice pushed me in the dressing room after a couple of guys whistled at me.

I blushed and closed the door putting my regular clothes back on. This would be fun. Alice paid for the shirt and we headed to rack room not before stopping by Belk for some panty hose.

We decided to go with some knee high white boots that matched my skirt. I was really enjoying myself. We stopped by the pretzel place and got strawberry smoothies and then sat down at the food court sipping our smoothies.

"So Rose… how long have you and Emmett been together?" My question startled her.

"Um about 3 weeks. He's my brother's roommate." She smiled.

"You and Emmett are close huh?" She questioned me.

"Um yeah. He's like an older brother to me. I don't know how to explain it but their whole family was there for me through the worst time of my life." That's where Alice butted in.

"Especially Edward, but Edward turned into a teenage boy and started looking for Ms. New Booty." I blushed at her comment.

"You really like him, don't you?" I blushed even more at Rose's comment.

"Yeah, but it's useless. He has Tanya." I decided to turn the conversation from me. "So what about your brother? He seems quiet." Alice's face lit up.

"Yeah, what about Jasper?" Alice was hopeless trying not to show her excitement.

"Jasper is sweet. He is quiet though, but he is the most sensitive guy I know." Rose sighed. "I just wish he would step out of his comfort zone once in a while."

We slurped up the rest up our smoothies and headed home. I climbed in the back of Alice's Porsche and while Alice and Rose talked about Jasper and Emmett. I thought about who I always think about. Edward.

We pulled into Alice's driveway and she gave me my clothes and I headed home to make dinner. I couldn't believe it took so long. It was almost 5.

I walked in the door and remembered Billy wasn't going to be home till late since he was fishing. I decided to make soup for my sickly friend Jake upstairs and might as well tell him about Mike.

I fumbled around the cabinet for some Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup. I hated soup but Jake could down 3 cans no problem. I poured the cans into a large pot and set the temperature on 4 so it wouldn't burn the house down.

I ran upstairs real quick to check on Jake. I knocked softly on the door and he groaned. "Hey Jake, how are you?" He turned to look at me.

"Horrible. I'm having hunger pains." I laughed.

"Did you eat anything today?" He shook his head.

"No, I couldn't get up. I feel horrible." I walked over and put my hand on his skin. He was burning up.

"Oh Jake, you need to go to the doctor." He shuddered.

"I hate doctors." I laughed.

"I know but it will help you get better. How about some chicken noodle soup?" He smiled faintly.

"You always know how to make me feel better Bells." I kissed his check not caring if I got sick. Maybe I would get out of my date.

I ran downstairs only tripping on the bottom step and I stirred the soup putting it in a big bowl. I took it up to Jake with a large spoon.

"Bless you Bells." I helped him sit up and he downed the soup slowly. He finished and watched me. "Bells, what's wrong?" I put on my best fake smile.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" His laughter shook the bed.

"Bella I know you probably better than you know yourself." I sighed.

"Why is it I can never get anything past you?" He hugged me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Bella?" I averted my eyes.

"I don't know. Mostly Edward I guess." He gave me a glance that said go ahead. " It's just that he has Tanya and I thought he loved me… but he doesn't, well at least not like that. Now I don't know what to do. He won't let me date other guys. It's like he's saying I don't want you but no one else can have you either. It's frustrating." Jake rubbed my back before coughing.

The doorbell rang and I excused myself from the germ-infested room to get the door. I opened the door before looking only to find Mike standing at my door. "Bella! You're home good."

"Um come on in Mike." He stepped past me and smiled at me.

"I came over to see how you were, and to make the guest list. I didn't know if you wanted to help." I smiled as he held up a USB stick.

"Thanks Mike. Um we have a computer but it's in my room." I walked upstairs and he followed me. "Oh yeah Jake is in the next room sleeping so please be quiet." I glanced in to see Jake sleeping peacefully.

"Okay." He nodded and I opened the door to my room moving my new bags to the rocker in my room. "New clothes?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Alice had to get me clothes for you party." He smiled.

"Sweet. So is this your computer." He pointed to my computer.

"Yeah, let me see the USB." He handed it over and went to my window and I plopped down in my computer chair.

I leaned over to stick in the USB when I heard my blinds go up. I rolled my eyes as Mike laughed. I looked up to see him waving.

"What are you waving at Mike?" He turned to me and laughed.

"Just Cullen." He left the blinds open and turned to me. "Want to make him mad?"

This time I laughed. "More than you know." He held his arms open for me and motioned for me to walk into them. "What are we going to do?"

He leaned down and whispered seductively into my ear. "You'll see. Just don't let Cullen know what you're doing." I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. I knew it should have grossed me out… I mean Newton, but it didn't. I never had a guy pay this much attention to me, at least not like this. I shivered as goosebumps appeared on my skin. His kisses trailed up to my face as I linked my hands around his neck. He pushed me back against the wall parallel to the window and he kissed my neck again I looked up and my eyes met Edward's angry eyes.

He was standing at the window watching me and I felt guilty. I don't know why, but a part of me felt like I was his. I wasn't technically his like Tanya apparently was, but in a way I was. Mike's hands started to travel up and down my body and I pushed him away.

"Mike, stop. This isn't right." He laughed.

"Come on baby, of course it's right." He came back toward me and I ducked from under him running toward the window. I had just enough time to flip the unlock switch as he pulled me from the window onto the bed. "Don't fight it. He doesn't want you, so now you're mine." I cried. He was right.

"You're right. He doesn't want me." I stopped fighting Mike and gave in not caring what he did to me.

I heard the front door slam open and feet stomped up the stairs. I silently thanked God as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward busted through my door.

"Get off of her." Emmett pulled Mike from his straddling position.

I was curled in a ball repeating the same thing. "He doesn't want me, he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me." Two strong arms pulled me to them and venom spat out of his mouth.

"If I ever see you touch her again. I'll rip your balls off. That's not a threat it's a promise." I shut my eyes tightly as I flinched at his harsh words.

I heard the shuffling of feet and the front door slam. Then everything was quiet except for the singing of my lullaby. I cried not realizing that I was still repeating the same four words. His soft hands wiped the tears from my face and smoothed the hair from my face. He rubbed my back until my sobs quieted. He didn't pressure me to talk he just let me sit there in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Stupid Mike he's always ruining his chances with Bella. Oh Well. Anyway where will Bella wear her new clothes now? I guess we'll find out sooner or later. I have a feeling that over protective possessive Edward will be in the picture sooner or later. Possibly in the next chapter or so. Okay so you know the drill by now… please review! :D**

**Kayla**


	9. Taking out the Trash

**A/N: I'm happily up for suggestions for chapters! PinkPj's ****asked me to put the last part of chapter 8 in Edward's POV and I'm happy to do so. I wasn't even thinking about that but now I think it sounds like a really good idea.** **Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: 1 more day and a bunch of hours! I have a countdown timer on my myspace!**

**P.S. Have you seen the quote of the day for yesterday on Stephanie's website? If not go read it. It scared the shiznits out of me!**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

"We're home!" Alice's too perky voice rang throughout the house. I felt like crap. I looked in the mirror. Yup I looked like crap too. Maybe Bella was with her!

I got up and trudged downstairs holding the napkin to my lip. The bleeding had stopped but it was still sore. I was waiting for Carlisle to get home so he could give me some pills.

"What happened to you?" Alice dropped her bags and ran over to me. She pulled the napkin down to reveal my busted lip.

"It's nothing. Just brotherly bonding." She glared at me.

"And what was the brotherly bonding about?" I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business." She slapped me.

"Dang it Alice." She smiled.

"It is my business if it's about my best friend." She kissed my cheek, picked up the fallen bags, and bounced upstairs Rose following after.

I ran upstairs to her room to ask her where Bella was. "Hey Al." I knocked on her door.

"What Edweirdo?" She laughed.

"Where's Bella?" She sighed and opened the door.

"Like you care." She tried to slam the door but I held it in place.

"I do care! Now tell me where she is." She scowled at me.

"She's at her house smart one. You know the place where she lives and sleeps and eats… when she's not here." I smiled at her sweetly.

"Why thank you sister. How hard was that?"

"Very… now leave." I let go of the door and it slammed shut.

I really needed to talk to Bella. I don't know why it was so hard to just pick up the phone or climb over to her window. I felt a weird urge to pull her into my arms and tell her I was sorry. I wanted Bella to be mine. Emmett was right about this one.

I turned on my radio and the local top hits station played some hip-hop song. The next song was Those Nights by Skillet. **(A/N: great songs look it up!) **It was a rather soothing song. It reminded me of pre Tanya days.

I looked out my window into Bella's room finding the unexpected. Usually her blinds were down but now they weren't. I met eyes with none other than Mike Newton. He smirked and waved at me. I stood up and moved toward the window. The disgusting freak.

He started talking not that I could hear him and he opened his arms Bella walked into his embrace. He started kissing her neck like I had always wanted to do. He moved his disgusting mouth to her face and pushed her up against the wall. He was touching her in places that I always longed to. She looked up and her eyes met mine. That's when she pushed him away and ran toward me. She unlocked the window and I was about to go over there when he pulled her away from the window.

"Emmett!" I yelled and ran out the door. "Emmett and Jasper get out here!"

Emmett ran out of his room his hair a little disheveled and Jasper ran out of Alice's room. I ignored the guilty expressions plastered on their faces and motioned for them to follow me downstairs.

"What's going on Ed!" Emmett was close behind me.

"Bella… hurt…. Mike…. Hurry!" I was already in her yard I grabbed the key from under the flowerpot and opened the door. Emmett and Jasper busted in before me as I replaced the key in its spot.

I ran in the house and heard his voice. He was screaming at Bella. "Don't fight it. He doesn't want you, so now you're mine." I knew whom he was talking about. He was a stupid idiot. I wanted Bella more than I had ever wanted anyone before.

Bella answered back defeat in her voice. "You're right. He doesn't want me."

I ran harder we flung Bella's door open and Emmett grabbed Mike by his neck. Bella curled up in a ball on her bed. She was shaking like crazy.

"Get off of her!" Emmett pulled Mike off of Bella and his feet dangled above the ground.

I ran over to Bella and she was mumbling softly. "He doesn't want me, he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me." I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth.

I glared at Mike. "If I ever see you touch her again. I'll rip your balls off. That's not a threat it's a promise."

Emmett grabbed one arm and Jasper grabbed the other. Mike struggled to get away from their grips but it was impossible. Emmett flashed me an apologetic glance and yanked Mike downstairs. The door slammed and all was quiet except for Bella's soft sobs.

"He doesn't want me, he doesn't want me." Bella kept repeating the phrase over and over her eyes strained shut. I wiped the tears from her face and smoothed the hair from her face. I rubbed her back and just held her in my arms. I thought it was a good idea not to pressure her into talking to me so I didn't.

We sat there for hours but I was content with her in my arms. I played with her hair and sung a lullaby I had made for her when she was scared. It always calmed her. I glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was already 7:30. I remembered that I had invited Tanya over today. Crap! She was supposed to be here at 7:30. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

* * *

APOV

Jasper and Emmett came back through the door laughing loudly.

"Man, did you see his face when Edward said he was going to rip his balls off!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Jasper's form filled my doorway.

"Hey! You're back. What happened?" He came back into my room and sat on my computer chair as I sat on the bed.

"Some creep tried to hurt Bella." I shuddered and reached for my phone on the bedside table.

Jasper's large hand grabbed mine. "Give her some time. Edward's with her."

I pulled my hand out of his. "An even better reason to call her." I reached for it again and he stopped me with his words.

"Alice, has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" I froze.

"Um, no, other than Carlisle and Bella. But Bella is my best friend and Carlisle is my adopted father." He shrugged.

"You're adopted?" I sighed. This was the part that everyone hated. The only one who knew my past and didn't flip other than my family was Bella. Which then again she had a pretty cruddy childhood too.

"Um yeah, it's not something I talk about regularly though." He smiled and then took my hand.

"You know you can tell me." I sighed. I had just met this guy but I already trusted him. What the crap? Okay might as well.

"Well Emmett and Edward are both Esme and Carlisle's children. I on the other hand was adopted. I was ten when they adopted me. I lived with my mom Erin and her boyfriend John. Anyway long story short Esme was my mom's best friend. John was drunk one night and he ran off the road with my mom in the car with him. My mom was killed but John walked away without a scratch. John tried to adopt me to get my mom's money but I didn't want to live with him. Not after what he did to my mom. I didn't have any more family so Esme and Carlisle adopted me." Jasper hugged me.

"Wow." He grinned at me.

"What?" He just kept smiling.

"It's just hard to believe that someone that's gone through that can still be so wonderful." I laughed.

The doorbell rang downstairs. "I'll get it."

I got up and Jasper followed me downstairs. I opened the door and fought the urge to slam it. It's just like Tanya to show up where she's not wanted.

"Oh, hey Alice! Edward invited me over tonight." I smiled. Oh this would be good!

"Oh well he's not here." She looked in the driveway.

"Well his car is here." I was about to tell her he was next door when Rose bounded down the stairs.

She walked up to Tanya and stuck out her hand. "You must be Ms. New Booty."

I busted out laughing. "Nice one Rose!"

Tanya looked in shock. "I don't get it. Where's Edward."

Jasper replied for me. "He's not here."

"Okay well I'll just go up to his room and wait for him." She pulled out he cell phone as she made her way past us and to Edward's room.

We heard her babbling on the phone. "Eddie poo… where are you! What do you mean you have to cancel?" She whined. "Are you playing hide and seek because your car is outside your house. Alice and some other girl were mean to me. Where are you?" There was a short pause as she waited at the entrance of his room. Then she started screaming. "YOU"RE WHERE? GET OUT OF HER ROOM!"

She then ran down the hallway and out the door. Her car started up and sped down the road. I busted out laughing.

"It's about time Edward took out the trash." My face was flushed from laughing.

**A/N: I couldn't help myself for that scene. I wasn't sure how Edward should tell Tanya he wasn't interested anymore.**

**1. Edward and Tanya I guess are officially broken up. We'll hear more about it later from Edward.**

**2. Alice and Jasper are going to get together! How sweet.**

**3. I guess the big question now is will Bella go for Edward after all he's put her through?**

**4. Will Tanya make Bella's life a living you know what?**

**Review Review Review!**

**Kayla**


	10. Finally

**A/N: If you're ready for Breaking Dawn give me a woot woot! I can barely contain my enthusiasm. I didn't have a way of pre ordering it so I'm hoping they all won't be out when we do our big shopping trip. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: " "**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

I apparently had fallen asleep because I woke gripped tightly in the arms of an angel. My back was against his chest and his arms were securely wrapped around my waist. He was breathing deeply so I figured he was soundly sleeping. I tried to wiggle a little to get out of his grip and his arms loosened. I slid out of his arms and put a pillow in my place. He gripped it tightly. I glanced at the clock it was 10:30. I had slept for a while.

I moved around my dark room not turning on the light so it wouldn't wake him. The full moon was my only light. I thankfully didn't bump into anything. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top out of my pajama drawer tip toeing to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take off my make up. The last thing I needed was a new pimple.

I finished my business in the bathroom and gabbed a pillow and one of Jake's huge sleeping bags from the closet. It was best not to wake Edward by greedily trying to slip back into his arms. He did have a girlfriend. I quietly shut the door behind me and proceeded to lay the sleeping bag on the floor. I slipped into the sleeping bag and drifted into a less peaceful sleep.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up and something felt wrong. I remembered where I was and realized that Bella wasn't in my arms. I quickly sat up scanning the room for her. I found her sleeping form in a sleeping bag on the floor. She was shivering. On impulse I got up and slid into the oversized sleeping bag next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled into my side. She was so beautiful when she slept. I kissed her cheek and floated back into a worry free sleep.

--

The next morning I woke to Bella's alarm clock. She was still sleeping though. I thought it was a sin to wake her but we did have school.

I shook her gently. "Bella, it's time to wake up."

She smiled and cuddled closer to me. My heart melted. "Bella love, you have to get up."

Her eyes flickered open and her beautiful eyes met mine. "Edward?" She groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Yes love?" She smiled.

"What are you still doing here?" I laughed and leaned over her to unzip the sleeping bag.

"Does it matter?" She tilted her head as if she were analyzing my question.

"No I guess not, but won't your girlfriend be mad?" I laughed at her question.

"I don't really have a girlfriend anymore." She grinned at my comment.

"Did she break up with you?" I laughed even harder.

"No, I broke up with her last night."

She gasped. "Why? You were so happy with Tanya." She sat up and I took her hand in mine gazing into her eyes.

"Because Bella, she's not you." I tilted her chin up and bent down to kiss her.

The kiss was great while it lasted. It was filled with passion and electricity. It was like when two magnets attract. The collision of two gas trucks, fiery and hot. It was interrupted by two knocks on Bella's window.

"Ignore her." I said against Bella's lips already knowing it was Alice without looking.

She laughed. "If only it were possible."

I pulled her to me as our lip met in perfect sync. Her body melded with mine. Just then Bella's phone went off. She reached over to get it but I stopped her.

"No need to get it. It's Alice. I'm going." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and got up. "You're beautiful the way you are. Don't forget that." I walked over to the window and slid it open.

"It's about time you two came up for air." She pushed past me and gave Bella an enthusiastic hug.

I turned back to Bella and mouthed goodbye to her, then I was out the window.

* * *

BPOV

My head was clouded with images of waking up next to Edward and the kisses we just shared. My thoughts were shattered by Alice's high pitched squeals.

"Oh my jeez Bella! It's about time you two got together. How does it feel to be the most popular girl in Forks High?" I laughed at her rambling.

"Alice chill! He didn't make it official, besides Tanya is still the most popular girl in Forks High. I could care less if my popularity goes up. All that matters is that I'm with Edward." Alice screamed again.

"Ahhhhh! I got to do your make up! Your hair! We have to find a cute outfit!" She ran around my room in circles.

Finally stopping at my closet. She pulled out a shirt/sweater looking blouse and the tight skinny jeans she got me especially for my furry boots. The blouse was pink short sleeved with a hole in the back that showed off my back. It was sophisticated yet sexy. She finished it off with my brown soda pop furry boots. I had to admit Alice's taste had grown on me. If she would have told me to wear that a month ago I would have told her to shove it, but now it was different. I had a reason to look pretty.

She snapped me out of my trance still babbling about time and everything. She shoved me in the shower and I made it quick so she wouldn't harass me. I came back and sat on the stool in front of my mirror so she could do my hair and make up. She straightened it like every other day but this time she flipped out the ends. I really liked it. It suited me. (A/N: Hair on profile)

I pulled on my outfit and was glad the shirt was made out of sweater material. It was still short sleeved but it would keep some of my warm, minus my back and arms. Knowing Forks though I'll still be freezing. After she finished my makeup –which thank God she kept natural aside from some pink lip gloss- she dragged me downstairs. I mumbled goodbye to Billy and then we were out the door. The early December morning hit me like a blizzard.

"A-a-a- Alice it's f-f-freezing out here!" I turned around to grab my hoodie from inside the door when she stopped me with her tiny but strong grip.

"Bella, trust me on this okay?" I sighed.

"Fine!" I turned back around and Edward's smile warmed my insides. He walked toward me and saw I was shivering. He threw Alice a cold glare and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice! It's December and she needs a jacket!" He opened his letterman jacket and I wrapped my arms around him enjoying the heat.

"Bella's jacket is in the wash." He kissed my head and then went back to Alice.

"Oh." He looked back at me. "I was going to wait to give you this but since your jacket is in the wash." He took off his letterman jacket and placed it around me. "Here."

I quickly put it on but I was still freezing because Edward's warmth was gone from the Jacket. I started shivering again and walked toward my old truck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward caught my arm and in one swift movement picked me up bridal style.

"To school?" I asked innocently.

"Not in the old thing. Besides," He paused and took another look at my outfit. "I'm thinking that if I don't show everyone you're mine from the beginning then I might have to snap a couple of wrists."

He bent down to kiss me again and once again left me breathless. He slid me swiftly into the front seat and started up the Volvo. The heat came on and I happily welcomed it.

"How is Alice getting to school?" Edward sighed.

"Well seeing as Em is still here till noon Jasper is dropping her off." He paused and looked back at me. "Which is completely fine since that means I can do this."

We had arrived in the school parking lot and we leaned in closer to each other and his lips met mine. His hand came up and cupped my cheek gently as if I were made of glass. The kiss was sweet and gentle, very loving. I closed my eyes and he pulled away. When I opened them he was outside the passenger's side door opening it for me.

"For you my lady." He offered his hand and happily took it. The electric shock entered my body again. He grinned at me knowingly.

"Why thank you kind sir. Whatever may I do to repay this chivalrous act?" I tried to put on my best "Old English" accent.

"Would thy young lady like to accompany myself to dinner and dancing on Friday night?" We had started walking toward the school. His arm securely around my waist.

"Thouist would love to but thy feet are as useful as two left feet." He chuckled. How I loved his laugh.

"Why madam it is all in the leading." I looked questioningly into his glorious green orbs.

"Thou shall not let me fall?" We were in the school hallway now standing outside my English class.

"Have I ever let you fall?" His face was very serious.

"Never." His fingers tilted my chin up and he kissed me, right in front of everyone. He kissed me, Bella Swan former freak of Forks High.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I wasn't sure about the whole old English grammar thing. I kind of guessed while writing it. Anyway hope you liked it.**

**Aw he gave her his Jacket. Apparently he never gave it to Tanya because he still had it in order to give it to Bella. How sweet?**

**Also if there is anything you would like to happen in the story then tell me. Also if you have a plot you would like me to write about just tell me. I have a couple of ideas for after this story but not many. Thanks!**

**Please Review!**

**Kayla**


	11. The Note

**A/N: Breaking Dawn came out today! Woo Hoo!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I walked into English class in total bliss. It was only when Mike pinched my butt when I snapped out of it.

"What's your problem?" I snapped my head back toward him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked at me and I took a seat as far away from him as possible.

We reviewed the different types of poetry. I liked poetry. It always gave me a good way to vent my feelings, to get lost in thought.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Edward is sweet,_

_And so are you._

The bell rang and I met Edward in the hallway. "Hello love." His signature grin appeared on his face.

"Hello." He held out his hand and I happily took it.

"Listen Bella, I forgot I had football practice today, so you don't have a ride home. I'd like you to stay and watch us practice if you'd like." I smiled.

"Sure." I looked away from his entrancing eyes and saw we were standing in front of my Calculus class. He pecked me on the lips and walked backwards toward his class in order to watch me walk into my class.

I sat my books on my desk and fumbled through my papers to find the homework I did in class yesterday. My hand still tingled from Edward's touch. Jeez I sounded like some girl from a corny chick flick.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up when Mr. White called my name.

"Yes sir?" He smiled.

"May I talk to you in the hall for a few seconds?" I got up and followed him out the door.

Mr. White was very handsome and rather young for a teacher. He had shaggy blonde hair the classic California surfer cut. I have never seen anyone so tan. He had just graduated from college. That would make him… 22 or 23? Sounds about right.

"Is there a problem Mr. White?" He took my hand in his large ones.

"Well I should be asking you that question. You missed half the day yesterday including my class." I looked down. He lifted my chin.

"What happened?" I shrugged.

"Just some teen drama. Sorry sir it won't happen again." His hand caressed my cheek and it was very awkward for me.

"Well if anything else happens just let me know." I nodded and walked back into his class. He stared at me the remainder of the time.

After that the class passed surprisingly quickly for Calculus and the same procedure was repeated after class. Edward would be waiting for me at the door and he would walk me to my next class. The time that passed with him seemed like mere seconds.

"Hello love." Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist whispering sweetly in my ear.

"Hello! How was statistics?" He groaned.

"Utterly repulsive. Calculus?"

"It would have been better with you there!" We started walking toward our history class. I figured it best not to tell him about the whole Mr. White thing.

"Well now we have a class together and then we have lunch." I smiled at the thought.

I sat in the third row second from the back. Edward sat directly behind me. It's hard to concentrate on the Emancipation Proclamation when you have the most beautiful person in the world playing with your hair. Every now and then he would rub my back or blow into my hair. Yet when class finally ended he had all the notes from class written down on his paper. The bell rang and Edward stood beside my desk my books already in his hands.

"What are you doing?" He laughed at my question.

"Silly Bella." His hand caressed my cheek and it felt wonderful unlike earlier with Mr. White. "Well _we_ are going to go by your locker to drop your books off and get your books for the rest of the day. Then _we_ are going to go to my locker to get my books. Then _we_ are going to go to lunch." I laughed at his emphasis.

"Or you could go get your books and I could get my books and we could meet in the lunch room. Besides if we go with your plan by the time we get to lunch it'll be over."

"True true. Well my dear Bella I guess this is where we part." He led me out to the hall and it was not surprisingly already empty.

"Come on Edward, I'll see you in like two seconds." I gave him a quick kiss and he leaned me against the wall deepening it. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers were tangled in his hair. His hands slid into the back pockets of my jeans. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Bye." He winked at me and took off down the hallway.

I shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts and walked down the long corridor full of lockers. I found the one assigned to me and entered in the combination. 20-4-26. Click. The worn lock clicked open and I placed the various books and notebooks in my locker. That's when I noticed the folded piece of computer paper taped on the inside of my locker. I pulled it off careful not to rip it and unfolded the paper. It read:

_Bella,_

_I watch you with wanting eyes. You are beyond perfect. Words cannot express what you mean to me. I dream about you at night and wish I could hold you in my arms._

_S.O.S_

I pondered the note for a couple of seconds and wondered whom it was from. It couldn't be Edward because I was already his and he did hold me in his arms last night. I shuddered and grabbed my Latin notebook, Biology notebook, and my gym bag. I shut my locker and turned around reading the note. I didn't watch where I was going and I ran right into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ouch!" I looked up to find Edward chuckling.

"You really should watch where you're going Bella. You can't even walk right when you're looking." He paused and saw the letter in my hands. "What's that?"

I handed him the note. "I'm not sure. It was taped inside my locker today."

His eyes scanned the note and he looked back at me. "Who wrote this?"

I laughed at his question. Like I knew. "You tell me and we'll both know."

"You say it was taped inside you locker?" We started walking toward the cafeteria. He had both his and my books in his hands with the note on top. The other arm he had wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Yup. I'm sure it's just someone playing a joke or something." He shrugged not accepting that explanation and we caught the tail end of the line.

I placed a slice of pizza, a banana, and a bottle of water on my plate. Edward got double of everything I had except the water and checked out after me. We had just taken our seat at an empty table when Mr. Moray's (our principal) voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all students. We are pleased to announce that 8 students have been chosen from our school to fly to Florida for a week to be involved in a marine life research study. The students will be accompanied by two teachers which are Mr. White and Mrs. Bottoms." Everyone cheered loudly.

"The following students have been chosen by request by the teachers at this school. They are; Angela Webber, Alice Cullen, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali, Jacob Black, and Isabella Swan. These students please report to Mr. White's room. Thank you for your attention."

I finished the last bite of my pizza and was surprised that Edward was already finishing up the last of his water.

"Can you believe this Edward? A whole week in Florida! Together!" He squeezed my hand.

"I know. Except that Tanya is going." I groaned.

"Maybe I'll be able to get a room by myself." I whispered Edward looked hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe. Well let's go to Mr. White's room." I stood up and Edward took both of our trays and dumped the trash.

"Ready love?" I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him gently on the lips.

"If I'm going with you then always."

We walked hand in hand into Mr. White's class. The room suddenly turned uncomfortably tense. Tanya glared at me while Alice glared at Tanya. Mr. White looked at me and then at Edward. He saw our hand's connected but didn't say anything.

Mr. White started talking. "Well it's about time you two join us. Does anyone know where Jacob Black is?"

I suddenly remembered Jake was going to the doctor today. "Jake is sick. He had a doctor's appointment today. You could give me his information if you would like." Mr. White gave me a questioning glance. "His dad is my legal guardian, so we live in the same house."

He nodded and handed everyone their packets of information giving me two. "Congratulations. You eight students have been chosen out of the 150 students at Forks High School. We will be staying at the Hilton in Orlando Florida working closely with Marine Fisheries and Seaworld. The girls and guys will have separate suites everyone with their own room." I glanced at Edward and he grinned back at me. Mr. White caught our gesture. "There will be no rooming with the opposite sex what so ever." He glared at Edward. "Your days will involve wake up calls at 6:30. We will then load on the van to be prompt in arrival at 8:00 am. The van leaves at 7:30 so you are expected to have gotten breakfast before then. I advise you bring a box of granola bars."

Mrs. Bottoms cut in. "Like Mr. White said you will arrive at 8:00 am every morning at the marine fisheries labs located two blocks east of Seaworld. You are expected to be on your best behavior though I trust behavior will not be an issue with this group of individuals. Your day will end roughly around 5:00 pm. After you get back to the hotel you have free reign to do what you wish as long as you have a buddy and a cell phone. We will have curfew which means that you must be in your suite at 10:30 every night." She paused and looked up from her paper. "Are there any questions?"

No one spoke up so she proceeded with more information. "We will leave Sunday morning from Port Angeles at 9:00 am sharp."

The bell rang and Mrs. Bottoms yelled over it as we left. "Give the packets to your parents." We left the room.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's whispered in my ear as we headed toward my Latin class.

I turned around and kissed him with fire as I whispered back against his lips. "I think I'm going to Florida."

He laughed. "Is that all?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry I had planned for this chapter to be a lot longer but I had to stop it early due to Breaking Dawn calling me. "Come read me Kayla. I need to be read!" Of course me being so generous I must fulfill its wishes. I'm only on page 109 and already frustrated. Okay please review… I don't know when I'll update again.**

**I would like to thank Barns and Noble for their insanely large amount of Breaking Dawn books. They made it possible for me to be staring at it right at this very moment!**

**Kayla**


	12. Underscore

**A/N: I'm taking a break from reading Breaking Dawn at this moment. After reading page 360 I am no longer frustrated even though I still think Edward and Bella were both completely irresponsible. Okay sorry… back to the story.**

**If you want to know what Mr. White looks like then there is a link on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot to mention that Stephanie owns Twilight. Also I kind of write this chapter's plot as a remake of what happens to Zoey in the House of Night novels.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Latin class passed by slowly with a pop quiz and an assignment out of the book. I thought over the note that was left in my locker as well as our upcoming trip. Mr. White's beautiful face lingered throughout my mind. Yes it was true he was very handsome but he wasn't Edward. My Edward, well not officially.

I finished my assignment early as I usually did so I decided to ask Mr. Agell if I could go to the Library to do research on our trip. It would be nice to get acquainted with the material I was supposed to know.

I walked up to his desk as he was muttering something to himself. "Um, Mr. Agell, can I go to the Library to do some research?"

He glanced up from his computer long enough to sign the pass I had in my hand. He didn't even look at it. For all he knew he just wrote me a check for all the money he had to his name. I laughed to myself at the thought. How much money had he saved up in his umpteen years of teaching?

He probably had more money than Bill Gates. I guess the muttering was better than the usual questions he asked me, like how Billy was doing. I ran through the life he had told us about at the beginning of the year. I swear that man knew every soul living in Forks. Which made sense since he had lived there all his life. Only going away to college. You might say it was weird whether you knew him or not, he knew you.

After the ranting in my head stopped I realized I was in the media center sitting down at the computers farthest away from anyone. Why? I'm not really sure. I guess the lone instinct in me took over. Until Edward and Alice I didn't really have contact with anyone. It didn't matter though because no one was here anyway.

My fingers quickly moved over the worn keys. I typed in the web address that was located at the top of the papers. I hit enter and groaned when the page came up that said site not found. I checked the address again and retyped it. Still no luck.

"Dang it." I groaned and then huffed at the computer. "Fine have it your way."

I once again retyped the address hoping it would come up. A deep manly voice arose from behind me. "You're missing the underscore at the end."

I jumped at the unexpected voice. "Eek!"

The deep voice rumbled as the man laughed. I turned around and my gaze focusing on the face of who'd I'd expected.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you Bella." Mr. White's worried gaze met mine.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just researching on our trip." He nodded.

"Very well. It seems you haven't had much luck." He sat in the computer chair next to me.

"Stupid underscores." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Mr. White raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled.

"Well you could have just stopped by my class and asked me if you had any questions." His gaze was fierce looking into my eyes. It was a different kind of intensity though. Not like the glare he had given Edward.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I figured you'd have a class." He shook his head. His blonde locks moving freely.

"Nope, this period is my planning period."

I nodded. "Ah, I'll have to remember that." His hand reached to touch my face again but it clenched before it reached its destination, and dropped back to his side.

Noticing the awkwardness his eyes flashed with rage, as he seemed to remember something. "Well Bella I believe that you have to get back to class before the bell rings."

I nodded and stood my logging out of my account. I reached to pick up my papers and he obviously had the same intentions. My hand brushed against his and my blush betrayed me as always. I took the papers but turned around to look at him before I left the library.

"Mr. White?" His intense gaze met mine again.

"Yes?" He seemed to bite his lip like he wanted to add more.

"Who picked me?" He laughed.

"Mr. Agell." I burst our laughing holding my sides as the library filled with my awkward laughter.

"Seriously?" He grinned.

"Well him and some others." I tilted my head but decided not to push it farther.

I mumbled a quick thank you to him and walked out the door. I couldn't help but blush when I saw his gave drop low. I knew I defiantly had to tell Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that the chapter was absolutely short, but I didn't know how much longer I could stand not knowing what happens in the rest of Breaking Dawn. Consider yourself lucky for even getting this much... I feel generous today though.**

**This chapter is a little of a teaser. If you've read the House of Night novels then you know what happened between Zoey and the teacher. I doubt something that serious is going to happen. I would never make Edward the Erick of the story.**

**If you haven't read the House of Night novels… then you should but I won't hold it against you. You won't suffer since this is a twilight fanfict. It just comes as little more of a shock to you.**

**Please review on my very short chapter.**

**Kayla**


	13. Call me Riley

**A/N: I finished Breaking Dawn finally. I'm sad to see it end. –sigh- If I may say so myself it didn't really seem like Stephanie's work. It was kind of rushed like a fanfiction. I don't know though. I guess she was pushing to get it out and she had so many expectations to meet.**

**I want to assure those who have read the HON novels that Bella's fate will not be that of Zoey's… or will it? (DUM DUM DUM!)**

* * *

Chapter 13

"What are you doing out of class Ms. Swan?" Edward's velvety voice wrapped around me, his words mimicking his arms around my waist. He buried his face in my hair, nuzzling through until his lips found the soft skin under my ear. I gasped feeling his lips on my skin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing Mr. Cullen?" I turned around and smirked at him.

"I was simply going to the restroom." He held up his hall pass. "Would you care to join me?" His grin turned devilish.

"Sorry sweetie." I kissed his cheek giggled. "I'm not Tanya."

He scowled. "I never said you were."

"I know, but I do need to talk to you." I pressed my fingers on his lips and leaned in to whispered in his ear. "Later."

Edward walked me back to my class and then to his evidentially forgetting his urge to go to the bathroom. As soon as I sat down the bell rang signaling it was time for Biology. This class I had with Edward, but I wasn't his partner anymore. It reminded me that I had to sit next to the repulsive Mike for an hour while Tanya felt up Edward.

Edward's strong arm linked around my waist was almost possessive as we walked to Biology. I noticed the stares we got in the hallway. Thanks to the note I watched everyone with a little more caution. The Mr. White thing didn't help either.

Mr. White passed us in the hallway no doubt on his way back to class. He glanced our way and just as he did Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Cause I felt like it!" He grinned his crooked grin and intertwined his fingers with mine.

Edward went as far as walking me to my seat in Biology. "Wait here." He whispered in my ear and then went to talk to our teacher.

The brief overlay of Ms. Lutton. She was very sarcastic and she knew anything and everything about science. I'm sure she would have jumped at the chance to take us all to Florida if it weren't for her loaded classes and family issues. As far as we knew her mother was looking death in the eyes. She was also one of the most popular teachers in the school. Everyone wanted to take her class. Only honor level people could take the class though and that was the only draw back. Her class was tough but fun. She barely bent the rules for anyone, but Edward had a way of dazzling people. Also she was one of my favorite teachers and she appreciated my enthusiasm for the class.

"Bella, may I talk to you?" Ms. Lutton called me to where her and Edward were talking.

"Yes Ms. Lutton?" She eyed me with concern.

"Is it true that Mike has been harassing you?" I blushed. "Bella it's nothing to be ashamed of. If this is true then I don't have a problem switching Edward back to his original seat."

I nodded. "I would be grateful if you would. And I promise no blowing up anything."

She gave me a rather smug look. "Very well."

I gave Edward an, I owe you glance and he sent one back to me that said I know and I intend to use that to get what I want. He took the seat next to me and I glanced at the board. I felt his gaze on me but I tried to concentrate on the notes I was jotting down.

When the tardy bell had rung Ms. Lutton pulled down the projection screen and explained that we would be watching another film on parasites and diseases. Just what I wanted to watch. When the lights flipped off Edward scooted closer to me so that our chairs were touching. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we plummeted into a world of microbiology.

The bell rang before the video ended and I dragged my feet out the door. I would take leeches over gym any day. Edward felt my hesitation.

"Come on love, it can't be that bad." I grimaced at him.

"You haven't seen me play dodge ball." He chuckled.

"Yes, how anyone can get bruises from sponge balls, I don't know." I glared at him.

I started to say something witty back to him but Alice interrupted.

"Bella!" I laughed as she pulled me away from her angry brother.

"Alice!" I mimicked her enthusiastic squeal.

"Let's go! Volleyball is calling!" I groaned. Alice loved volleyball. It was her favorite sport next to shopping

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I groaned and looked back at Edward for help.

"Sorry love." He kissed me chastely on the lips.

Alice pulled me into the locker room and started babbling. "Bella, we have to get you a dress for your date."

I started to get undressed and pull my sofees and t-shirt on. "Hold it Alice. We don't even know where Edward is taking me."

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, true I'll ask Edward and then we can go shopping tomorrow."

I followed Alice back out the locker room and to line up. I escaped gym with only five bruises and a stubbed toe. We changed and many talked about their week so far and the people chosen to go on the Florida trip. The last bell of the day rang telling us to get out so I happily obliged. I hated gym.

I exchanged goodbyes with Alice as she ran toward the bus. She rarely used it like most kids in our grade but it was necessary since Jasper had brought her to school. I would have taken it with her but Edward had asked me to go to his practice.

My eyes found his perfect body leaning against the wall he was talking to someone but I couldn't see whom thanks to the crowd coming out of my gym class. I pushed through the crowd to get to him when I stopped dead in my tracks. He was talking to Tanya. She was pulling at his hand and pointing to the closet. I could hear her pleas.

"Come on Edward, for old time's sake. She'll never know." She seemed on the verge of tears.

He looked at her with a mix of emotions in his eyes, rage, sympathy, and maybe even lust. I knew it shouldn't have upset me. Any teenage guy in America would have a hard time ignoring a pretty girl's pleas to go do whatever. His eyes met mine and he pushed her away.

I turned on my heels and ran wherever my feet took me. I was a level up and on the west side of the high school when I doubled over from exhaustion and pain. Reality hit me like a bulldozer. I knew I had overreacted. He was there for me anyway. I took in my surroundings realizing that I was near my locker. I started to get to my feet when a tanned hand reached down to help me up.

"Need a hand?" I looked up to see Mr. White's white teeth smiling at me.

"Um, thanks Mr. White." He looked at me with concern as he lifted me from my sitting position like I was a feather.

"No problem. Are you okay?" I nodded and gulped. I wiped the dirt off the back of my jeans.

"Yeah sorry. I think I just overreacted." He frowned.

"Edward?" I looked up at his name.

"No, it was nothing." He laughed.

"It figures you're a bad liar." I blushed. He didn't wait for my answer. "Well if you ever need me, you know where to find me." I nodded and he headed in the opposite direction of my locker.

I pulled myself together, gathered my books, and walked down to the other end of the hallway. I ran my fingers along the blue lockers till I reached mine. I did the familiar combination again and was only half shocked when there was another note attached to a small white box. I grabbed the box and placed my books in the locker. I didn't have any homework as usual so I stuffed grabbed my oversized purse and shut my locker.

I slowly opened the note. It was in the same handwriting so there was no doubt it was from the same person. The note read:

_My dearest Bella,_

_Keep kissing those frogs. As much as you want to believe that everything is perfect it isn't. People are not always who they seem to be._

_Love,_

_SOS_

I gasped as I opened the white cardboard box. Inside was a silver tiffany style bracelet. I had always wanted one of those bracelets. It was so pretty as the lights reflected off of it. I hooked it around my wrist. For a moment I didn't care who it came from. Obviously this person thought Edward was up to something. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I took off the bracelet and slid it back into its box. For all I knew some crazy kid was stalking me. I stuffed it in my purse along with the note and set off to find Edward. He was after all my ride home. I glanced out the glass doors as I walked to the back doors that led to the football field. It was pouring. Thunder cracked in the sky and lightening streaked through the dark clouds.

Members of the team started trailing out of the locker room. They were talking about practice being canceled due to the rain. One of Edward's friends Jimmy came out talking to Mike.

"Hey Jimmy, have you seen Edward?" He looked at me and his mouth dropped open.

"Um, uh, no… why would you ask that? He went looking for you. He told the coach he wasn't feeling well." I sighed and slid down to sit on the floor.

"I guess I'll wait for him then." He smiled apologetically and thankfully pushed Mike toward the front door.

"Do you need a ride?" Mike grinned at me.

"No Mike. Go away." He blew me a kiss and let Jimmy pull him out the door.

I sat there, and sat there, and sat there. I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00 and the last of the meetings let out. Where could Edward have gone? Did he leave me? Probably… I would have left me.

A voice startled me. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." I reached my hand up and placed it in his oversized one. My eyes met his dark brown ones. "Thanks Mr. White."

He smiled. "Please, call me Riley."

**A/N: So Edward left Bella to as Jimmy said, "find" her. I think that 2 hours is more than enough time to find her. Jeez. Poor Bella. She's beating herself up thinking that Edward doesn't want her. Stupid Tanya. Now Edward has left her completely vulnerable for Mr. White/Riley. Will he ever learn? But in his defense it wasn't his fault. He is still a teenaged boy. All they do is think about you know what all the time.**

**Please review… on my twist…**

**Kayla**


	14. Waffles! Low?

**A/N: I typed this last night and I was going to wait till later today to update... but I felt generous... so that means you better review! Please! :p**

** Okay let me clear up a couple of things.**

**Tanya was tempting Edward but he pushed her away. Bella overreacted and ran thinking Edward wanted Tanya back.**

**Edward skipped practice (that got rained out) to find Bella.**

**Bella sat in the hall for and hour and a half waiting for Edward to find her already. He never came so Mr. White/Riley who was coming out of a meeting offered Bella a ride home.**

**Yes Riley has a thing for Bella she just doesn't know what to do about it.**

**I hope that clears everything up.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Thanks for giving me a ride home Mr.-" his pulled out of the parking lot.

"Please, call me Riley when we aren't in school. Mr. White makes me sound like an old man. I'm only 23." So my guess was right.

"Sure." The ride was pretty much silent until my phone randomly picked up service.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where are you? Where have you been?" Edward's frantic voice came on over the phone.

"Well I've been waiting like a good girl by the front entrance of the school for you." I could almost see how bad of a mess he was.

"I'm coming to get you. I'm so sorry Bella." He sounded as if he might hyperventilate.

"Don't worry about it. I'm stepping into my yard now. Bye." I shut the phone and huffed.

I turned to Mr. White. "Sorry you had to hear that. Thanks a lot of the ride." He smiled.

"It was my pleasure Bella. If you ever need a ride again, just ask." I thanked him again and climbed out of the car.

I ran into the house due to the rain. Not looking at where I was going I ran into something hard. Real hard.

"Ouch!" I jumped but the source of the hurt wrapped its arms around me.

"Bella! Thank God you're okay." I made no movement to hug him back, nor did I make any movement to pull away. I was sort of in shock. He was dripping from head to toe.

"Edward, you're soaked." He buried his face in my hair.

"I don't care." I pulled away to turn the heat up some.

"Well I do, you're going to get sick. How did you get so wet?" His laughter shook his chest.

"I thought when you saw Tanya trying to seduce me that you got on the bus with Alice. I came home looking for you but Alice said you didn't come with her. I thought she was lying and just trying to protect you." He paused and pulled me back into his arms. "I sat outside you window. I thought you were in your room. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid."

"Edward." His eyes blazed into mine. He looked at me in a different way. Not like he looked at Tanya. When he looked at me his eyes held passion and desire. Not lust. I laid my head on his wet chest and pulled him into the living room where I started the fireplace. "Let me call Alice."

I started to get up but he pulled me back on top of him. "No, don't leave me." I saw the terror in his eyes. It was like for once he was the one that needed me. For once the tables were turned.

I kissed him lightly. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get her bring you some dry clothes." His grip didn't loosen. "I promise."

Edward reluctantly let me go and I ran upstairs. His bedroom window was open so his stuff was probably soaked. I sighed and climbed out my window and into his. I was right. His leather sofa was drenched. I went to his dresser and pulled out some jeans, my favorite shirt of his, and some boxers. I hopped back out the window making sure to close the window behind me. I crawled back through my window and after closing it I was pulled into a cold embrace.

"E-e-Edward. I'm cold and so are you." I handed him his clothes and grabbed some old sweats from my dresser drawer. "You can change in here. I'll take the bathroom."

I went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. What could it hurt? I let the steam engulf me as I turned on the hot water. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed the temptations body wash Alice had gotten me for my birthday. Hot coco… that was sure to make Edward go insane. The smell of chocolate filled the room. I washed the remains of the gritty body wash from me and grabbed a towel drying myself off.

I pulled on my old sweats and stepped out of the bathroom. I threw my towel in the laundry basket and walked into my room to find Edward curled on my bed asleep. I kissed his forehead and decided to make us dinner. I quietly and careful descended the stairs to make dinner. Billy took Jake to the doctor in La Push so they wouldn't be home till late with visiting the friends. I grabbed my purse from the front door table and pulled out the white envelopes that held the information for our trip. When that was done I looked in the fridge for something to eat.

Then it hit me. Waffles! I loved waffles! I pulled out the heavy waffle maker and started working on the mix. I got the mix in the maker and decided to make bacon to go along with them. I carefully placed the bacon in the pan so it wouldn't pop on me. I turned the radio on and a rap song came on. I noticed they played it at a lot of the parties I went to so I knew the chorus fairly well.

"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low"

By now of course I was dancing around the kitchen using the mixing spoon as microphone.

"Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low"

I shook what my momma gave me and I was pretty sure I was the whitest looking white girl on the history of the planet. I felt familiar hands on my waist as I moved with the music he was in sync with me. When the song ended I blushed the color of a ripe tomato.

"Dinner and a show. Why Bella, I'm flattered." I turned around and glared at him.

"How long were you watching me?" He laughed.

"Long enough. You know maybe we should go to Newton's party this weekend. I'd love to dance with you again."

I pulled away from him and placed another waffle on the plate. I handed him the plate with some bacon. "Dinner is served." He smiled.

"Bella, I…" He didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Hm?" He just kissed my cheek.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

We sat down at the table and I took a waffle and he took two. "Edward?" I spoke hesitantly.

He looked up at me with concerned eyes. "Yes love?"

"I think Mr. White has a thing for me." He shot up at my words his chair knocking loudly onto the floor.

"He has what? He's a teacher for crying out loud." His face was red with fury and hatred. "I knew it. I knew it wasn't just my imagination. Did he touch you?" I shook my head.

"No. Today he almost touched my face, but he thought better of it. Then when I saw you and Tanya and ran, well he was there on the second floor. His room is on the first floor. He drove me home and he always stares at me. I think he's the one leaving the notes in my locker." I had just told Edward my biggest worry. The thing I didn't want to admit.

Edward must have seen my face pale. "Notes?" I nodded. He came to my side. "Oh Bella."

"Edward, I don't want to loose you." He knelt next to me.

"Good luck trying." I smiled. "Listen Bella. I don't want you alone with him ever again." I nodded.

"Of course. I don't want to be alone with him." He stood up reaching his hands out to me. It was only 7 but I was completely drained.

"You look exhausted love." I nodded.

"I am." I stood up and in one swift movement he had picked me up bridal style.

I figured I'd wash the dishes in the morning. I was tired. Edward carried me upstairs and placed me gently on the bed. He sat next to me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I smiled.

"Sure!" but it turned into a yawn.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Black Beauty." He kissed my cheek.

"But that makes you cry love." He knew me too well.

"But it will be okay because I'll be in your arms." He popped the DVD in and turned on the TV.

The movie started playing and he slipped under the covers pulling me close to his chest. I nestled into his side.

"Bella?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes?"

I waited for his answer. It came ever so sweetly. "I love you."

Joy fluttered in my heart. Edward Cullen loved me. I figured he was waiting for my answer because he was holding his breath.

"I love you too. With all of my heart."

* * *

**A/N: Aw they finally said the "L" word! So Bella isn't really scared of Riley. She's just scared that he'll do something that will make Edward want to leave her. **

**I've got a question to ask your opinion of. Should Edward take Bella somewhere formal or somewhere just casual like a party? I'm not really sure. I don't want him to take her to the meadow just yet because that seems too predictable. I need to know what you all think. For Alice's big shopping trip. I have a cute dress picked out if it goes formal. Tell me what you think and don't for get to…**

**REVIEW!!**

**Kayla**


	15. Kegger?

**A/N: I appreciate your suggestions. I would like to personally thank TwilightXAngel for the idea that she came up with. I like it… it's almost… devious! Mwahahaha!**

**Okay I'm better. But seriously thank you. Okay… so on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The slam of a car door woke me. My eyes popped open and I turned to glance at the clock. It was 11:30. I heard shuffling of feet downstairs and I figured Billy was home. Jake's huge feet stomped around probably pushing Billy's wheelchair through the door. I tried to sit up but was hindered by two strong arms. Billy was cool, but the thought of him finding a guy in my bed was horrid.

"Edward, wake up." I wiggled in his arms.

"Mmm five more minutes." He pulled me closer to him.

"Edward, you need to wake up. As much as I would like to lay in your arms tonight, I think Billy might object." His eyes flutter groggily open.

"Bella?" I couldn't help myself. He was just so darn cute when he was tired.

"Yes? Edward you have to get up." He laughed but his grip on me loosened.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't think Billy would like finding a boy in my bed." He laughed.

"Fine. I'm sneaking in later though. Send me the signal." He stood up and grabbed the wet clothes from my rocker.

"Fine. I'll send you the signal." I gave him a quick kiss and swatted his behind as he climbed out the window.

The window had just closed when my door opened. Jake's huge form filled the entryway.

"Hey Bells. You look like you just rolled out of bed." I laughed.

"Yeah, I did. I was watching Black Beauty and I must have fallen asleep." He grinned at me. "Oh yeah did Billy see the packets?"

He looked at me questioningly. "What packets?"

"I guess that would explain it." I paused walking past him pulling him down the stairs with me. "Um both of us have been chosen to go on a week long trip to Florida. It's all paid for except for dinner every night and spending money."

Billy rolled out the door. "I guess you two are going to Florida for a week. Wow this house sure is going to be lonely." I smiled.

"Aw that's sweet Billy you'll miss us." He grinned.

"And your cooking." Billy signed the papers and I gave Jake his to look over.

I ran back upstairs and searched through my dresser for the signal I hadn't used in over a month. I found my lime green laser light and placed it on my dresser. I listened downstairs and since I still heard Billy and Jake talking I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I glanced in the mirror and sighed when I saw my hair. Alice would have killed me. I loved it when Edward ran his fingers through my hair… but it did nothing to help it.

"Goodnight Bells." Jake stood in the doorway and grinned.

"Night Jake." I spit out the water and dried my mouth on the towel.

I expected him to leave but he just watched me like he wanted to ask me a question.

"What is it Jake?" He tilted his head to the side.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" I shrugged.

"He's kind of my boyfriend." Jake's mouth dropped open and his face turned bright red.

"What? Bella! I can't believe you. This is the same guy that hurt you. What are you thinking? He can't be trusted." I laughed.

"Jake, chill. Everything's fine. Besides… it's none of your beeswax." He huffed and turned around slamming his door on the way.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. "Just what I need. Jake mad at me."

I'm sure Jake would apologize later. He had quite a temper. I walked back to my room and waited till I heard Jake's earthshaking snoring. I got up, opened up my window, and turned the laser on. It reflected off Edward's old time mirror and reflected off of the picture of us from someplace. Two seconds later his window was sliding open and he lithely crossed the tiny roof to my window.

"Romeo oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" I giggled and he pecked me on the lips.

"Sh Bella. Mom and Dad are going to get suspicious." I laughed.

"Like they don't know." He grinned.

"Yeah… I know but still. The thrill of getting caught." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like we're doing anything." An hour later I was snuggled up in Edward's arms calmly drifting to dreamland.

* * *

EPOV

The rest of the week passed quickly. There weren't any more notes left in Bella's locker and Mr. White didn't watch us when we occasionally passed him in the hallway. All too quickly it was Friday morning. I had made plans for Bella and I to go to the movies then drop by the Newton party. Originally I wouldn't have gone but I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to dance with Bella again.

I walked into school with my arm casual draped around her shoulder. A couple of guys eyed Bella and I glared at them. It was the deadline to turn in our signed packets and Bella and I had to talk to Mr. White. We walked up on an interesting conversation between Tanya and Mr. White.

He took the packet from her and she started talking about Mike's party. "Yeah, you should come. It's going to be a kegger." I rolled my eyes. Could Tanya be any more stupid?

Mr. White laughed at her invitation. "I don't think you want a teacher there Tanya."

She whined. "No, you should really come." She noticed our arrival. "Edward and Bella are going to be there." He glanced over toward us.

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"Yup." Bella stood hesitantly next to me as I handed him both our packets. "Here you go."

He looked Bella over. "It's nice to know that everything worked out between you two." Bella smiled sweetly as I pulled her away to her first class. I thought over our plans for the night as soon as Bella was safely in her classroom.

* * *

BPOV

I anxiously waited in the locker room waiting for the last bell of the day. I didn't have any homework for the weekend and I was grateful. The eight people going on the trip were all exempt from any work for the week. When the bell finally rang I walked casually out the door and into Edward's arms.

"I missed you." He kissed me gently.

"I missed you." He took my books from me and I wrapped my arm around his intertwining our fingers.

"So where are we going tonight?" He smiled.

"Well I'm going to take you to dinner and a movie. Then we'll swing by Mike's to go to the party." We stopped at his locker so he could put up his books. I put mine in his locker too. It would save time. Alice was dying to do my hair.

"Sounds like a plan!"

The ride home was mostly quiet there was soft music playing in the background. Into the Night By Santana came on. "I love this song."

Edward chuckled "Yeah I know."

My eyebrow rose habitually. "Really… how?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Because before you got blinds you use to dance to it in your room." I blushed.

"Edward Cullen! Did you watch me?"

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes. "Hey can you blame me? You're a great dancer whether you think so or not."

"Whatever you say lover boy." We had reached his house and he opened the door for me.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30 so we can make the 5:30 show in Port Angeles."

"Okie dokie!" I kissed his cheek and Alice emerged from his house and dragged me toward my house.

"Come on Barb- I mean Bella." Edward chuckled softly and I sent daggers toward him.

"Alice." I whined and she shut me up with her words.

"Bella. Stop whining… it's very unattractive. Besides at least I didn't make you get a whole new outfit." I she finally let me go and I ascended the steps to my room.

"Fine, but please don't kill me." She laughed.

"Bella, I'm going to make you look perfect. Trust me you'll thank me later. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you." I smiled at the thought. This was our first date.

An hour later the doorbell rang and I head Jake yell "I got it."

Alice put the finishing touches on my hair by shaking it and she okayed my outfit. She took a step back and had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Bella, Edward is here." I turned around one more time and Alice smiled.

"Okay Bella. Stand here and wait till I call you down." I shrugged and took one last look in the mirror at myself as I waited for her cue. My brown hair hung just below my shoulders, the ends curved in. The blue AE tank top hugged my body perfectly and the white skirt fell halfway up my thigh. The white boots went perfectly.

"Okay Bella." I took in a deep breath and slowly walked out the door and descended the stairs.

I looked right at Edward and he gasped. "Bella, you look beautiful."

He reached out his arm and I linked mine with his. I mumbled goodbye to Billy and Jake. Edward walked me to the passenger's side of the Volvo and as always opened the door for me. He walked around to the driver's side and slide gracefully into the driver's side.

"You know Bella. Maybe we should skip the party." He turned the car on and backed out of my driveway.

"Why?" I actually wanted to dance with Edward.

"Because." He mocked my whine. "I'm going to have a hard time having fun if I have to push guys off of you all night." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha Ha Edward. Real funny." I smiled.

"Well it looks like I'll be equally busy trying to keep the girl off of you." I looked at his outfit. He was wearing a black sweater-vest with a white dress shirt underneath it. The top buttons of his shirt were undone showing off his perfectly sculpted abs. He wore black jeans and dress shoes.

"Don't worry though Edward, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

**A/N: So no more notes. That's good. Can you believe Tanya? Asking a teacher to a party… tisk tisk tisk. Oh well the next chapter will be the movie and dinner. The party might also be a part of the next chapter. The movie they go see will be one that's been out of theaters for awhile but I haven't been to the regular movies in forever… I usually go on** **Base to the movies.**

**You know the drill… Review!**

**Kayla**


	16. Fabio

**A/N: Okay so no big formal party… don't worry though… it's coming.**

**Some of you aren't going to see what's coming in the party chapter whether it be in this chapter or the next… mwahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Jeez I keep forgetting to remind ya'll that I don't own Twilight. Because you so could have forgotten.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward humored me and let me choose the radio station. After not being able to find anything I put his iPod on a frequency and started looking through his songs. I found one and put it on for laughs.

"Edward, I can't believe you have this on your iPod." Low started playing in the car.

He chuckled. "Yeah, every time I here it I think of you dancing in the kitchen."

"Well isn't that sweet." I grabbed his hand again since mine felt empty. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Well my dear… that is a surprise." He grinned knowing it would make me mad.

"Edward." I whined his name and then pouted knowing it was his weakness.

"Nice try Bella, I'm not telling you."

"Fine!" We pulled into the movie theater parking lot and he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Bella, please don't be mad." His hand caressed my cheek. It was hard to be mad at Edward. "I just want it to be a surprise.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm not mad." He grinned his crooked grin.

"Good, lets go!" I grabbed his hand and we walked up to the movie theater. He bought us two tickets to the Superhero Movie.

I looked at him questioningly. "Em said it was funny." I shrugged.

(Two Hours Later)

We came out of the movie theater still laughing. "Scented Candle?"

Edward answered me back. "No, my crack pipe broke!"

We continued to laugh as Edward drove us to a secluded part of town.

"Where are we going?" He grinned mischievously.

"You'll see." I decided to drop it.

Around 7:30 we pulled up to a tiny Italian restaurant across from Port Angeles Elementary school. It was called Everyday Italian.

"Okay we're here." I looked to my right and he held out his hand. "It's not fancy but it has really good food."

I took his hand and he led me inside. He chose a booth and I scooted in so he could sit next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder when he wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"So what do you usually get her?" He scanned the menu.

"I don't know. Everything is good. I think I might have spaghetti." He placed his finger to show me.

I looked over the menu. "I think I'll have pizza." He nodded.

The waitress came over and took a look at me and then batted her eyes at Edward. "Hello my name is Samantha and I'll be your waitress. What can I get ya'll to drink?"

I tried not to laugh and Edward answered for both of us. "Um I'll have a Pepsi and my _girlfriend_ will have Mountain Dew." She huffed and walked away.

"That wasn't very nice Edward." He laughed.

"Sorry, it was more for you than me." He gestured toward a guy in the back who was watching us. "Fabio over there thinks he's too sexy for his shirt and I believe he's going to come over here to ask you out soon."

My mouth dropped open. "Nu hu!"

He laughed. "Want to bet?"

I put on my game face. "You're on!"

He grinned at me. "What are the stakes?"

"Hm okay if I win then you have to tell me where we're going every time for our dates." He eyed me but he must have been sure of himself because he agreed.

"Okay and if I win then you have to agree to let me take you out to dinner some where fancy in Florida… and no complaining." I sighed.

"Fine." He pecked me on the lips.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way."

We talked over our plans for Florida until the Cupid Shuffle came on over the jukebox. Who could resist? So I boldly pushed Edward out of the booth and made him do it with me.

"To the right to the right to the right"

By the time it was over our food was ready. We slid back into the booth and the waitress placed Edward's spaghetti in front of him. I looked up but she didn't have my pizza. Right on cue the man from behind the counter came over and placed my pizza in front of me. Edward nudged me.

"Here you go. You know you can really dance." I tensed up.

"Um, thank you?" He laughed.

"Here. Call me." He winked and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Wow." Edward busted out laughing.

"What? I told you so." His face was turning red from laughter. I grinned and folded the paper placing it in my purse. He watched my movement. "What are you doing?"

I grinned. "Hey I might get bored." I took a bite of the pizza. "Besides, he sure can cook."

"Real funny Bella." I kissed his cheek.

"Just kidding!" I put the paper back on the table and took another bite of pizza.

"You know you're adorable." Edward and his random compliments.

"Um thanks? So do you think Ril- I mean Mr. White will show up at the party?"

He laughed. "I don't know. You're going to be there so it's a possibility." I shuddered and he tensed pulling me closer to him. "Don't worry Bella. He won't hurt you."

I shook my head. "I know that. It's just its kind of creepy yano? A guy watching me. I mean I'm 18 but it's still kind of creepy. Especially since he knows I'm devoted to you."

"Devoted huh?" I slapped him playfully.

"Don't let that get to your head." He laughed.

"Coming from a pretty girl like you that might be hard."

I put my hand on my heart and faked flattery. "Oh Edward."

I took my last bite of pizza and decided I was full. I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. The waitress came up to take my plat and Edward's. She watched me rub my stomach.

"When are you due?" I tried not to scowl at her when Edward cut in.

"We just found out today. We're very excited." He patted my stomach.

The waitress gasped. "Wow what are you going to name it?"

I cut in. "Well we're thinking Edward Jr. if it's a boy and Sara if it's a girl." I smiled sweetly and gazed into Edward's eyes as he took my eyes.

"Well you two must be very happy."

"We are." He said in a dreamy voice. "I love her."

He gave the waitress the money and walked me out the door. We both doubled over laughing.

"Did… you… see… her… face?" I gasped for breath every five seconds.

"Yeah… I… know." Edward opened the car door for me.

He climbed in his side and "Fabio" was looking out the window at us sadly as we drove away.

Edward's voice turned almost mocking. "Poor Fabio."

* * *

**A/N: That was fun to write about the pregnant part. Poor waitress. Anyway this shows that not only are they in love they're still best friends. Awww. **

**Okay I started writing a new story… It's called Promises of a Lifetime. I don't really know what to make of it yet. It was just one of those random plot lines that jumped in my head. It's all human and it's about 3 best friends who go to Cali for the summer to stay in a condo. They're all very different but that's what makes them special. They meet up with 3 guys… I know it sounds kind of cheesy but after the first chapter it'll get better. I have some plans up my sleeve.**

**Please Review!**

**Kayla**


	17. Unexpected Concequences

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the pregnant gag. It just popped into my head at the last minute. Okay so many of you are anxious for the party… well it's not going to be in this chapter…**

**JUST KIDDING! I wish I could have seen your faces! Okay sorry. So onto the party.**

**Ya'll are so going to kill me. Just enjoy because soon you'll be on hands and knees begging me to know what happens! Just warning you!**

**Disclaimer… why don't you tell me?**

* * *

Chapter 17

The music was blaring when we arrived at Mike's house. It's a good thing he lived back in the boondocks if not then the police would have been called by now. Edward parked the car next to the others in the field and walked around to my side to open the door for me. I boldly took his hand and he pulled me closer to him as we got closer to the house.

We had parked around the back of the house so we entered through the back door. I tensed as I saw the keg of beer and the morons that hung around it. Mike, Tyler, and a couple of other jerks from school.

"Hey Bella, you look smokin' in that outfit." Mike came up and leaned against the doorframe staring at me.

"It's not nice to stare Mike." I walked past him hunting for someone normal.

"Bella!" I turned around to find Alice happily talking to some guys on the football team.

"Hey Alice, when did you get here?" She glanced at her watch.

"I don't know. About 30 minutes ago, it's only 9:00. I've been waiting for you." She winked at the guys talking to her. "Well I'll see you later Bella."

I laughed. "Have fun."

She giggled. "I will."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled us around to the other side of the house. We made our way into the living room when Cyclone came on.

Edward bent his head down to whisper in my ear. "Come on Bella, let's dance."

He pulled me over to the dance floor. "Edward. I don't want to."

"Please?" He smoldered me with his beautiful eyes.

"Fine! You're such a cheater." I let him lead me onto the dance floor.

He turned me around and my hips habitually moved to the beat of the music. He put his hands on my hips and his body moved with mine. The beat got the better of me and soon I was lost in dancing. Edward and I were the only ones in the room. All I could feel was his body on mine. I raised my hands grinding against him. He pulled me closer to him and my world was on fire.

A slow song came on and I turned to face Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hip. "Realize," sounded through out the house. I laid my head on his chest and we moved with the music. My fingers played with the ends of his hair and his cheek rested on the top of my head. Our bodies molded perfectly into one. He placed small kisses on my neck and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. It was short but sweet.

Another upbeat song came on after Realize but I needed to cool down. Edward looked a little flustered too.

"Wanna step outside? Maybe get a drink?" I nodded and he pulled me toward the back door.

I noticed Alice was still talking to some guys but she looked bored at the moment. She saw me and excused herself to come chat with me.

"Hey Bella." She linked her arm in mine ignoring that Edward had his hands on my waist.

"Hey Alice, so are you interested in the guys?" She shrugged at my observation.

"Not really, they're mostly just pretty faces." She tapped the side of her head. "Not to much going on up there." She giggled.

"It's great you can point out the obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I'm good at." She grinned as we emerged onto the patio. She looked around and sighed. "I think I'm going to take off."

"Why? You just got here." I pouted.

"Oh silly Bella. I'm going home to call Jasper." She got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh very well, off with you." She hugged me and skipped off toward her yellow Porsche.

I turned my attention to Edward. He motioned for me to sit on the green patio swing. "Here, sit and I'll get us some drinks." I jutted my bottom lip out and was about to demand him not to leave when he seemingly read my mind. "I'll be right back, I promise." He disappeared into the sea of people.

I twirled my fingers and looked around the patio. I was alone aside from what looked like Jessica Stanley making out with a drunken Mike on the far corner of the house. It was dark so I wondered if she knew whom she was making out with.

"Probably knowing Jessica." I muttered to myself.

There was a guy in a black hooded sweatshirt and a baseball cap leaning against the dark wall with one leg up on the wall. I noticed he seemed to be looking in my direction. He caught my gaze and looked both ways before crossing the patio toward me. He sat next to me on the couch. Before I could make a move he took off his cap revealing whom he was.

"Mr. White?" I gasped and near about screamed.

He placed a finger over my lips. "Sh, Bella be quiet." He looked both ways but no one seemed to have heard me. "I thought I told you to call me Riley." He grinned.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't you loose your job if someone catches you?" He gave me a look that said, "ya think?"

"Why do you think I told you to be quiet?" His hand moved from my lips and caressed my cheek. "To answer your question… I'm here to see you."

"Riley! I have a boyfriend." I moved his hand from my face. "And I love him. I think you should leave." I got up to make my way somewhere near witnesses when he grabbed my by the waist.

"Bella, just listen to me. Please?" He pulled me back onto the swing. "Please Bella." He looked into my eyes with the same intensity he did that day in the library.

"Okay, you have one minute." I looked at my watch. "Go."

He took a deep breath and then turned my chin so I looked into his eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the reason I go to school in the morning. I look forward to your bright smiling face. Your pain is my pain. I admire you from afar always thinking about you. You haunt my dreams day and night. You're my first thought when I go to bed and the first think I think about when I wake up. When I pass you in the hallway and see his hands on you I want to rip you from his hands and make you my own. I could give you so much more than him. Only you tempt me. I would not look at another woman and think impure thoughts if only to have you. I've seen the way he looks at other girls when you're not around, and even when you are around. He's a teenaged boy and I can promise stability. Never would I leave you or even think of another girl. I am devoted to you whether you feel the same about me or not. Isabella… I love you."

I pulled away from him tears clouding my eyes. "I think you should leave now." I pointed toward whatever direction was closest.

He kissed my cheek. "Just think about what I said. You know it's true." He walked away and turned around. I avoided his gaze. "Goodbye Bella." He placed the cap back on his head and pulled the hood over the cap.

I shook my head trying to clear all thoughts of his words. I looked down at my watch. Where could he be? I got up and dove into the crowd of people. I looked toward the kitchen and saw him sitting down talking to Jimmy a red plastic cup in his hand. As I got closer I saw he wasn't talking he was arguing.

"Dude, give me the beer. You've had more than enough." Jimmy lunged for the beer but Edward pulled it out of his reach as it sloshed out of the cup.

"Come'n git it." He smirked and then he dropped the cup when he saw me. "Bella baby, come'er." He held out his hand for me.

"Jimmy, what happened?" I ran to Edward's side and he pulled me to him and started kissing my neck.

"He's drunk." I tried to pull from his grasp.

"You think? How many beers did he have?" Jimmy answered my question with a shrug. "I need to get him home. Can you help me take him to the car?"

Jimmy was about to answer when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "It's okay I'll help you." I looked up and saw Riley's hooded form next to me.

"Um are you okay with that Bella?" I looked at Riley and then at Edward. It was probably better if Jimmy didn't get involved.

"Yeah it's fine. I don't want to get you in trouble Jimmy. Thanks though." I squatted next to Edward and Riley mimicked my movement and we hoisted Edward onto our shoulders. "Upsey daisy."

We practically dragged Edward out onto the porch. "Here hold on, let me find his keys." Riley supported his weight while I dug around in Edward's pockets.

I found his keys and resumed my previous position. "You're so pretty Bella." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Edward, you're drunk." I was so angry.

"Baby are you mad at me? I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you." By this time we had reached the Volvo. I clicked the button and opened the car.

"Edward don't talk to me right now." Riley was silent as he dropped Edward into the passenger's seat. Edward stared babbling about embarrassing things and I blushed.

Riley looked at me with pity. "I'll follow you home. Where do you want to put him?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to follow me. I'll call Alice and we'll get him up to my room. Or I'll talk to Jake and-." He placed a finger on my lip.

"Sh, Bella I don't mind. Anything for you." I broke down crying as he pulled me into his chest.

"How could he do this? How could he be so stupid?" Riley rubbed my back as I opened myself up to him.

"Listen, we'll take him to your house. I supposed that would be best." I nodded.

"What time is it?" I controlled myself. I had to be strong for Edward.

"It's 10:30." He answered. We had a chance if we left now.

"Jake and Billy went to La Push. They'll be back around eleven. We need to go now so we can get him up to my room." He nodded.

I slid into the Volvo driver's side and Edward glared at me his arms crossed. Ignored him and slid the key into the ignition starting up the engine. Edward placed his hand on my hand and I pulled away.

I pulled out of the driveway and onto the pavement. Edward huffed and I looked at him. "What?" My anger got the better of me.

His fist clenched. "I don't like him touching you." He was trying to control his anger but he was drunk and it wasn't working well.

"Well if you didn't go and get drunk then he wouldn't have his hands on me. Did you think of that?" I kept my eyes on the road seeing his expression in my peripheral vision.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number. After a couple of rings she picked up. "What Bella? I'm on the phone with Jasper."

I really wasn't in the mood for her moodiness. "Well I'm in the car with your drunk brother." I practically bit off her head.

"Oh my goodness. Hold on." She clicked off and then on. "What happened? Where are you? Oh now Carlisle is going to find out and then we'll all be in for it." She took a breath and I shot in the conversation.

"I don't know how it happened. I'm scared though. I've never seen him like this. Billy and Jake won't be home for another thirty minutes or so. I have a plan. We'll take him up to my house and I'll call Jimmy and everything will be alright." The last part was more for me than Alice.

"Okay, I'll meet you in your room." I hit the end button and then scrolled down my list for Jimmy's number.

I waited for the rings and then he picked up. "Okay Jimmy, if Carlisle calls for any reason Edward is staying at your house because you have plans to go to the movies in the morning and do guy stuff."

He laughed. "Okay Bells, is he okay?" I glanced at Edward who was still sulking. He placed his hand on my thigh and I moved it back onto the armrest.

"Yeah, just got his ego hurt that's all." He laughed again and then told me bye.

I pulled into my driveway and Riley who had parked up the street was jogging toward me. Riley helped me get Edward out the car that just hung there like dead weight not even attempting to help us. Finally after much effort we got him up the stairs into my room where Alice settled him on my bed. By now he was blowing chunks into my tiny trashcan. Riley followed me downstairs and outside where I opened the never used garage to park Edward's Volvo in it. I got out of the car and Riley helped me pull down the garage door.

"Riley can you do something for me?" I handed him my phone.

"Anything for you Bella. What do you like on your pizza?" He grinned at me and I fought a smile.

"I need you to star 67 Edward's number and act like Jimmy's dad. Tell Carlisle that Edward is staying the night with Jimmy." He nodded and I handed him my cell phone. "I think he has Jimmy's number."

He dialed the number and I guess Carlisle picked up. "Hello Dr. Cullen, this is Jimmy's dad." He paused not knowing his name.

I mouthed. "Um David."

"Yes David listen Jimmy has asked Edward to spend the night tonight. Is that okay." He sounded very manly. It was completely different from Edward's voice. His was more distinguished. "Yes, thank you."

He hit the end button and then dialed another number. He didn't call it though and handed me my phone back. "Here you have my number in case you need me."

I took my phone and hit the send button. His phone started ringing. "Hello?" he picked up the phone. I hit end.

"And now you have my number." I caught a glimpse of my phone clock. "Good gravy it's 10:54. You better leave unless you want to explain to Billy and Carlisle why you're here if we get caught."

He said nothing but placed a hand on my cheek slowly caressing it. "Riley, you should go." He stepped closer to me. "Riley, please." As if my nerves weren't already jacked.

"Bella, everything will be alright." He stepped closer and my body reacted against me. It melted to his. "Bella." He whispered my name and leaned down slowly…

A/N: Oh I am so horrible. Ha ha ha! I didn't even finish the thought. So the questions… will Riley kiss Bella? After all that's happened will Bella want Riley to kiss her? What will Edward think? Why did Edward get himself into the mess? What were his intentions when drinking himself silly?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Kayla**


	18. Scared to love

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow I'm impressed at the variety of ways you all want this next part to go. This is crazy I seriously don't know how this chapter is going to turn out. I have a feeling of how and I think this is going to make you pity Bella even more…

**Brace yourselves! ;)**

**Disclaimer… blah!**

* * *

Chapter 18

(Song for the end: She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5)

Recap incase you somehow could have forgotten…

"_Bella, everything will be alright." He stepped closer and my body reacted against me. It melted to his. "Bella." He whispered my name and leaned down slowly…_

Unrecap

My heart accelerated as his lips neared mine. My thoughts were jumbled. Part of me wanted him to kiss me and the second part was thinking no way. I couldn't think my head was revolving. I was fighting so many urges.

At that moment he pulled away. "Always keep them wanting." He stepped back, took one last glimpse of me, and then he jogged down the road to his car.

I saw headlights turn the corner onto my road and I ran inside thankfully not tripping. I tried my best to mask the feeling of regret and worry. I slowed myself after tripping up the stairs and waited outside my door to steady my breathing and get myself together. I opened my door and killed the lights. My computer desk light was on and I saw Alice leaning against the bed and Edward passed out on the bed.

"Bella?" She turned her head to look at me. She looked like she would be sick.

"I got it from here Alice. Go on home. If Carlisle asks, Edward told you he was going to Jimmy's house. I've already taken care of it." A smile of relief washed over her face.

"Thanks Bella. You're an angel." I smiled at her compliment.

"No problem Alice. It's about time I returned the favor." She smiled weakly and climbed out the window and through Edward's.

I grabbed the trashcan full of puke and took it to my bathroom flushing the contents down the toilet. I knew I didn't need to worry about Billy or Jake. Billy couldn't get up the stairs in his wheelchair and Jake was still mad at me because of the very one passed out on my bed.

I grabbed the disinfectant and comet out from under the sink. I sprayed Lysol in it eager to get rid of the smell. I rinsed it out again but it still reeked. I sprinkled in the comet and put the rubber gloves on grabbing a sponge. I scrubbed the plastic bucket until you could recognize the true color again. I washed it out once more and rinsed it leaving the gloves and sponge in the sink to soak. I placed the trashcan back by the side of the bed and quickly wet a washrag and placed it over Edward's forehead. I used a Kleenex to wipe off his mouth.

"Oh Edward." I wiped his forehead back and forth. "Why?"

He tossed in my bed and I let him not able to do much more than watch. His eyes flickered open and he saw my face. "Bella?"

He tried to sit up but he slumped back down placing a hand on his head. "Hold on. I'll get you some Motrin." I walked to my bathroom and filled one of the cups with water and grabbed two pills from the medicine cabinet. I walked back to the bed and gave him the pills and the water.

"Thanks." He took a gulp of water and handed it back to me. I placed it on the inn table and half expected for him to go back to sleep but he didn't. He reached out his hand for mine and scooted over so I could sit on the bed. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Go back to sleep Edward." I got up but his words made me stumble backwards.

"I meant what I said." I sat back on the bed and he continued his thought. "I don't like when he touches you."

I tried to make my voice sound calm. "Edward, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about."

He growled. "No, Bella. I'm sorry for putting you in that position, but I know what I saw."

I yelled at him now. "Why? Why did you put me in the position Edward? Do you have any idea how scared I was? I went to find you after he approached me and I did find you. You just weren't sober enough to care. You have no idea what it's like for me to see you like that. I should know best of all. Have you forgotten that for almost four years I came home everyday to my mom who was either drunk or high? You may have forgotten but I haven't. Sometimes it may seem like it but I haven't. It still haunts me. How could you do that to me? You want to know why I'm so good at this." I gestured toward the bathroom and to the trashcan. "Well I'll tell you. I've had lots of practice. So I'm sorry if you ruined your chances of being the one I came to when I was scared. I'm sorry that you weren't there. When you're feeling better your keys are on the table and your Volvo is in the garage. You stayed the night at Jimmy's house. Okay? I need to get away for awhile."

I climbed out the window and down the lattice hanging from the back of the house. I jumped down from the house thankfully not falling and ran. I didn't know where I was running I just did. I fell over in exhaustion and recognized I was on the highway leading to Port Angeles. I pulled out my cell phone and glanced at the time. It was 11:30. I searched through my contacts debating on whom to call. Alice? No. Billy? No. Carlisle? NO. Edward? Heck no. He couldn't even move. I found Emmett's number and even though I knew he couldn't pick me up I knew he would comfort me.

I hit send and after many rings he picked up. "Hello? Bella, this isn't the greatest time." I broke down and started sobbing when I heard his voice. "Bella? Bella sweetie what's wrong? Bella calm down."

"Em?" My voice steadied.

"What's wrong honey? What happened?" I took another deep breath.

"Edward got drunk. I was scared." All confidence I had was gone.

"He's what? How? Why?" I could just see his face getting red with anger.

"I don't know. You can't tell Carlisle or Esme. Alice knows and she helped me get him in. I left him in my room. I climbed down the lattice. I ran Em. I ran from my biggest fear. I was scared. I was scared of what he would become." The sobs shook my body now.

"Bella, Bella listen to me. You have to calm down. Is there anyone you can call? Where are you?" He took over the older brother tone with me.

"I'm um." I looked around. "I'm on the road you take to Port Angeles."

"Okay, call someone. Anyone. Just get off that road. It's dangerous." His voice was now tens.

"Okay. Thanks Em." My voice was now calm. Emmett would take care of everything.

"No problem Bells. Listen I'll come down tomorrow. We're going to get this straightened out. Don't worry. Bye Bella. Call me if anything else happens."

"Okay Em. Bye." I hung up the phone and knew whom I had to call.

I scrolled through my contacts and landed on his number.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice came on over the phone.

"Riley?" My heart pounded.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened?" The sobs scratched against my insides fighting to get out again.

"Can you come pick me up?" My voice was strained in trying to keep it calm.

"Of course, where are you?" His voice was tense with concern.

"On the road going to Port Angeles." He gasped.

"How the heck… never mind. I'll be right there." He hung up and I waited alone. The realization of where I was suddenly sunk in. I was terrified. That was the longest ten minutes of my life.

I stood there waiting for him. Ten minutes later a half dressed Riley pulled up behind me and gestured for me to get in. We rode in comfortable silence until we pulled down my road.

"Where are we going?" I turned to face him.

"To your house. I presume that's where you want to go." He glanced at me and I shook my head no.

"No, that's where I ran from." He shrugged and we passed by my house. I caught a glimpse of my bedroom window. The passenger's side was visible to the house and I saw his perfect face seemingly watching me as we passed by. I shuddered.

When we had rounded the curb he turned his attention to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"I-I don't know if I can. Not everyone knows about my past." My eyes watched my lap.

His tanned arm reached over to take my hand. "You don't have to. You can tell me when you ready." The car stopped moving and he pulled my chin so I was facing him. "You'll feel better if you let it out though."

I looked up trying to figure where we were. We were in the new apartment complex they had just built in Forks. He got out of the car and walked around opening my door and holding out his hand for me to take it. "Come on honey."

I grabbed his hand with a sense of security as he guided me silently up the three flights of stairs and to the door farthest from all the others. He sifted through the keys and finding the right one slid it into the lock and turned it until it clicked. I shivered from the cold but instantly felt guilty because he hadn't thrown on a shirt in his hastiness to get to me.

He opened the door and I stepped into the cozy room. A small table lamp lit it and I looked around the bare room. There was a couch, an inn table, a TV, and a lamp. His living room was connected with his kitchen. There was a dark narrow hallway straight ahead.

"It's not much, but I am the only one living here so there's no need to be fancy." I had almost forgotten that he was in the room till I heard him speak. I turned around to face him. "Won't your parents be worried that you aren't home?"

I shook my head. He pulled me over to the couch and I sat down next to him. "My parents died." There was no emotion in my words.

Guilt clouded his eyes as he took my hands. "Bella, please talk to me." He pleaded with me.

"Do you promise not to look at me any differently?" turned my face so I would look at him.

"Bella, I would never-." I cut him off.

"Just promise me." Tears threatened to spill over and I knew I would have to relive that time once again.

He took my face in between his hands gazing into my eyes. "I promise."

I took a deep breath prepared to begin my monologue.

"It all started when I was 14. My dad retired as police chief and my mom started getting into drugs and alcohol. She would come home mad and she would beat me sometimes until I was unconscious. My dad loved her so much that he looked the other way while I was beaten. She called me horrible things and sometimes I just wanted to die. I even started cutting myself." I paused and showed him the faint scars on my wrists. "It went on for almost 4 years. When I turned 15 my best friend Sasaha moved. She knew everything and I spent many nights on the floor of her bedroom. She lived in Edward's house. The beatings got worse after she left. Her house never sold so I was alone in the world. Then a couple of weeks into this school year, the Cullens moved in next door. I met Edward while working on my written assignment out on my roof. It was the only place I could get away from the screaming. My mom screamed sending me back into my room. She beat me again this time with a lamp." I looked up to see his expression. He winced but told me to continue.

"This time I was unconscious. Edward saved me. He got into my room by wiggling my window. Dr. Cullen fixed up my shoulder from what they told me. I was unconscious through most of it. I woke up in Edward's arms. I got up not knowing where I was and then I tried to escape out the window so I wouldn't be a bother. He stopped me and then we heard two distinct gunshots fired from my house. My mom had come home in a drunken rage and shot my dad and then killed herself. The next thing I knew Billy and Jake had moved into my house, Alice and Edward were my best friends, and I felt loved. In a month they had transformed me into a completely different person. I was confident and I felt better about myself completely. So I guess seeing Edward drunk just brought back so many bad memories. The memories that I had worked hard to forget, memories that I use to wake up screaming about, memories that Edward use to hold me through. You would think that he would know better than to drink. I was scared. I was scared that he would turn into my mother and I would be Charlie. It scared me to think that I could love him so much that I would cower when he hit our child or even if he hit me. I wouldn't be able to dial the number that would send him to a life in prison, that I couldn't do it."

The tears came over me as I blurted out my biggest fear, the fear of loving Edward so much that I didn't care if he put others in danger. It was true and it scared the shiznits out of me. I couldn't be Charlie. How could I trust Edward now? What happened if he got drunk one night in our future and came home and started beating my little girl?

Riley pulled me to him as I sobbed into his chest. "It's okay Bella. It's okay." He rocked me back and forth trying to soothe my thoughts. I pulled myself together and he pulled me back so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, love is about taking risks." He wiped the tears from my eyes. "As much as I would like to tell you not to trust Edward, and that he's no good, I can't." I was confused by his words. "Edward loves you. I can see it in his eyes. Edward isn't your mother, and I know that you love him too. You look at him the way I look at you. There's no reason to fight the truth. He may be a teenager, and he may be stupid, but he is truthful. He would never do something to intentionally hurt you." He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so can you seriously still hate Riley? He just admitted that Edward was a decent guy and that he cared about Bella. I mean come on… give the guy a break.**

**PS… You should read the fanfict called "Dance in the Pale Moon Light". It's a really well written story that deserves to be read. If you're a Jacob fan it's great, but if you're not it's still good. She updates really quickly and so far Bella isn't even in it so there isn't any room for bias views. Please read it. This is my shout out to her.**

**Okie Dokie! You know the drill!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	19. Never again

**A/N: Wow… so many people want the story to take so many directions. I have a feeling that you'll like what I have in store though.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer… **

* * *

Chapter 19

_He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go."_

"Call me if you need anything." I sat in Riley's car and stared blankly out the window at my house. "Bella?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Um, yeah." I leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Riley. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the airport." I nodded and opened the door quietly shutting it behind me. He rolled down the window. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Riley. Thanks again." He smiled warmly.

"Anything for you." He pulled away from the curb and sped out of sight.

I took a deep breath and walked around the left side of my house figuring it would be better if I climbed up the side of the house than take the risk of coming through the front door. I would have called Alice and gotten her to open her door but Carlisle and Esme had scarily accurate hearing.

I came to the side of the house with the lattice and hoisted myself up using it as a ladder to get up to the roof. Thanking God I didn't slip I pulled myself onto the room my heart pounding like a freight train. Partly from nerves and partly from the amount of energy it took to get up here. Energy I didn't have because it was two in the morning and I hadn't slept a wink.

I took off my boots wondering how I managed to climb up the side of a house with them and held them in my hand. I tiptoed past Jake's room and then stopped at my window. I peered in to find Edward's sleeping form holding on to my pillow for dear life. His face was distorted and he was rolling on the bed. He must have been having a nightmare.

I wiggled my window and it opened easily as if it hadn't been locked in the first place. I quietly slid into the room and debated on whether to change into pajamas or not. I decided I might as well be comfortable so I quickly stripped of my clothes and put on some shorts and a tank top. I walked over to Edward and pulled off his shoes placing them on the floor next to my boots. He didn't seem to notice though. He just clutched my pillow like it was the only thing keeping him from sinking.

I placed my hand on his and his grip on the pillow loosened. I slid it from under his arms and he gasped opening his eyes. "Bella?" His back faced me.

"Shhhh, Edward I'm right here." He turned around and his eyes grew wide.

"Bella?" His hand reached up and his thumb caressed my cheek as if he thought I would vanish into thin air. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." That's the first time I've ever seen Edward cry. He was so vulnerable.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving again." He slid over and I fell into his arms. I faced him and kissed his cheek. "I promise I won't leave again. We'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep."

I rolled over and his strong arms pulled me close to him. Closer than I'd ever been before. I laid my head on his arm and snuggled up next to him. His breath still smelled of alcohol but I ignored it. All that mattered was that I was in Edward's arms.

EPOV

"Bella, Bella don't go. I'm sorry." I tried to run to her but she was in the car with him. She was driving away with him.

"I'm sorry Edward." She called through the open window. "You weren't there." The teacher smirked at me and put his arm around her waist.

Suddenly Tanya was there. "Here Edward. I got you a drink." We were at the party and I had just left Bella.

"Um, thanks."

She winked at me. "No problem Eddie."

I took a sip of the drink and stumbled backward at how strong it was. "Come on Edward. Be a man." Mike patted me on the back encouraging me. "Bella needs a man, not a boy." Anger clouded my better judgment and I chugged the whole cup. As soon as I placed it back on the table it was full again.

I chugged the next cup and then another. The next thing I knew Bella was in front of me talking to Jimmy and some dude in a hoodie. Bella and the guy took me to my Volvo and put me in the passengers seat. She started crying and he rubbed her back. That wasn't right… she was mine. Who was that guy? Then I woke up.

"Bella?"

I heard her voice from behind me. "Shhhh, Edward I'm right here."

I turned around and saw her perfect face. "Bella?" I caressed her face. I couldn't believe she came back. I wouldn't have come back for me. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." My face grew wet and she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving again." I slid over and she fell into my arms. I faced her and she kissed my cheek. "I promise I won't leave again. We'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep." She rolled back over and I pulled her to my chest.

Her breathing slowly steadied as she snuggled closer to me. I still remembered Bella's words and the hurt in her eyes. I thought my action had caused me to loose her forever. I silently thanked God for second chances and I promised myself that I would never drink again.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. I glanced at the clock and it was 12:00. Edward's arms were still securely wrapped around my waist. I guessed Embry and Quil were here visiting Jake. I sat up and stretched trying to shake Edward awake. He groaned and pulled me back down making it impossible for me to escape.

"Edward, get up. Carlisle is going to be calling soon." His eyes flickered open.

"I love you." He whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

I plugged my nose. "I love you too but honey your breath stinks."

He sat up and started explaining. "Bella, Tanya gave me a drink and then Mike annoyed the crap out of him and I-I-I just acted like an idiot. I'm sorry." I smiled and then took his large hand in mine.

"That's fine, just don't do it again." I stepped out of bed and turned on my radio.

"I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine." The music blared and Edward held his ears.

"Can you turn that down?" I laughed and tossed him the bottle of Motrin.

"You need to act normal for Carlisle. There's an extra toothbrush in the drawer." I pointed toward my bathroom and he stepped in swallowing a mouthful of water and the pills. He frantically brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom and opened his arms.

I stepped into them and he grabbed my waist crushing his lips onto mine. "Bella, where did you go last night?"

"Ah, minty fresh." I kissed his lips again.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject."

I sighed. "I ran and ended up on the highway going toward Port Angeles. I called Em and he's coming down today to straighten you out." I paused and gave him a guilty look.

"And why may I ask did you call Emmett?" I shrugged.

"I was scared, and you know how Emmett always calms me." I kissed him again.

He sighed. "It's just last time Em gave me a good talking to I ended up with a busted lip." I laughed.

"Oh, is that so? I wonder why he would do that." He glared at me.

"It seems like a certain little butterfly that he is very fond of wasn't happy." He eyed me.

"Oh, sorry I don't know any butterflies." I giggled and stepped away from him.

He ran and picked me up throwing me on the bed and straddling me. "So where did you go after that?"

I took a deep breath. "Well Em told me to call someone. I could only call one person so I called-." He cut me off.

"Mr. White. I know I saw you pass by in his car. What did he do?" His voice tensed.

"Nothing, we just talked. He was the one who told me to come back to you. He told me that even though you may be stupid that you still love me." His lips crushed to mine and they moved down to my neck lightly sucking.

"Isabella Swan I love you. You have my word that I will never consume that much alcohol." His hands crept dangerously close to the bottom of my shirt when my cell phone rang.

"Edward." He sighed and rolled off of me. I pulled my cell phone off of the skirt it was clipped to.

"Hello?"

Alice's way to hyper voice came over the phone. "Hey Bella, tell Edward to stop fooling around and get home already. Carlisle is going to call Jimmy if not. Also since Em is coming down we're all going to go shopping for the trip."

I smiled. "Edward too?"

She giggled. "Yeah Edward too."

"Okay Alice. I supposed you want to come over."

She slipped through the window snapping her phone shut. "You know me too well."

I led Edward on to the roof and showed him where my makeshift ladder was. He kissed me once more then climbed down the side of the house. A minute later I heard the garage door open and his Volvo pulled out and into his own driveway.

"Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry but now you know how Edward got drunk. It was horrible having them apart for too long. I couldn't be that mean.**

**Review!**

Kayla

PS. I'm starting driver's ED hopefully on Monday so I might not be able to update as much. Just warning you…


	20. After all this time

**A/N: Okay to clear things up… The thing with Edward getting drunk happened when Riley was talking to Bella. Bella didn't know what happened because she was preoccupied. Okay sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Okay… so I didn't get into driver's ED. Oh well that just means more time to write!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Alice took us shopping in Seattle; I'll spare you the details. After she had bought more than enough new clothes for Edward and I we all parted our own ways. Alice and Rose made plans to meet up with Emmett and Jasper later. Edward and I decided to just take it easy and enjoy each other's presence.

Edward swung our hands back and forth as we walked along the waterfront. "What did I do to deserve you?" He gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"Well, you can start by buying me some ice cream!" I giggled and pulled him into the general store. I looked at the choices and then picked moose tracks. He picked cookie dough.

After our detour we ended up back where we started. I licked the melting ice cream cone.

"Is your ice cream good?" He watched me shove it in my mouth.

"Very!"

I finished my ice cream and he finished his. He grabbed my hand again and we continued to walk down the waterfront. He randomly kissed my hand. We passed by a rest room and he stopped.

"Nature calls. I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek and I walked a little farther as he darted toward the bathroom.

I came upon a little bridal shop with a beautiful wedding dress in the window. I could see my reflection in the window. The way I was standing it almost looked as if I were wearing the dress. I smiled a little and then decided to walk back to find Edward. I didn't know I had walked so far without him.

I rounded the corner and I saw him talking to a pretty woman with black hair and tanned skin. As I came up on them I got a better view of her and heard their conversation. It kind of freaked me out because this woman looked like an older version of Sasha.

"Um, yeah I'm here with my girlfriend. We live in a little town called Forks about an hour from here." She gasped.

"I use to live in Forks. What's her name? I might know her."

Edward was about to reply when he looked up and saw me. "Ah, here's my little wanderer. Bella, this is-."

I cut him off. "Sasha?"

She gasped. "Bella? Is that really you?"

I embraced her. "Yeah, a lot has happened since you left. Wow! What are you doing here in Seattle?"

She shrugged. "Well, my dad got another promotion here in Seattle so, well here I am! But enough about me, Bella you look great. What happened?"

"Well, Edward happened." I looked up at Edward and he grinned his crooked smile. "Well his family I guess. Kind of." I motioned for her to sit with me on a bench.

"You see after you left the beatings got worse. The night that Edward and his family moved in next door to me Renee beat me with a lamp. Edward rescued me. I was unconscious and his dad being a doctor patched up my shoulder and I woke up in Edward's arms. When I tried to go home through his window he stopped me. My mom came home in a drunken rage and shot my father and then herself. The both died leaving me orphaned. Jake and his dad came to live with me as my guardians." I looked back at Edward. "Edward and his siblings saved me from myself. I'm lucky to have them."

Sasha began her tale of California and her life there. She was accepted to the art school there and she was finishing high school in Seattle. After an hour of catching up we exchanged cell numbers and she gave me her new address. Edward took me to a restaurant called Bakers Square to have dinner.

We arrived home around 8:30 giving us enough time pack for our trip. Alice came over with my bags and she packed everything. I didn't get a say in one thing. I figured that when she left I'd pack my old sweats just incase her tiny shorts were too cold for me to sleep in. I wouldn't have Edward to warm me.

Alice pulled out a swimsuit that I didn't know she had bought for me. "Bella, look at this. It'll look good on you."

I gasped. "Alice! I might as well wear nothing!"

I heard Edward's laughter coming from his window. "I'd be fine with that."

I scowled. "Yeah, I bet Mike would be fine with that too."

Edward growled. "As long has he doesn't touch. You're mine."

I giggled. "A little possessive aren't we?"

Alice finally left and I got ready for bed. Edward told me Carlisle told him he had to stay in his room tonight. He trusted Edward, but he said that Edward shouldn't just assume I wanted him in my room every night.

I slipped under my covers finding them unusually cold. I sighed and after an hour of trying to get to sleep I called Edward.

"Edward?" I thought he would be asleep but his voice was alert.

"Can't sleep either?" He chuckled.

"Nope, and my sheets are cold." I shivered.

"Come on over Bella. Carlisle never said you couldn't stay in my room." I shuffled out of bed and shut my phone. I crawled out my window shutting it behind me and into Edward's window. He sang me to sleep as I drifted peacefully into dreamland.

* * *

(Airport)

Carlisle dropped Edward, Alice, Jake, and I off at the airport before he went to work. It was 7:30 in the morning… too early for a weekend day. We had to wait for two hours after Edward took our bags to the drop off. Jake was now talking to me but he refused to converse with Edward. We found three vacant seats in the waiting area and I sat on Edward's lap. I curled up in his arms and apparently fell back asleep.

When I woke it was 10:00 and the rest of the group had found us. They called for our plane and Edward carried me as far as he could until I had to walk for myself. We went through security and I gracefully tripped on my way through. Of course I got a few laughs and it entertained the bag checking people.

As soon as we got on the plane we found our seats. Alice and Jake were seated in front of Edward and I. Edward took the window seat since I was terrified of heights and we sat down. It hit me that I hadn't seen Riley anywhere. I thought too soon though because when I looked up he was sitting right next to me. Edward tensed up but I just lifted our arm wrest and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hello passengers this is your pilot speaking. I would like to thank you for flying with American Coach. Please everyone take your seats and put on your safety belts. We are now ready for lift off." I raised my head and Edward helped me snap my seatbelt on.

I gripped his hand for dear life. "What's wrong Bella? Nervous much?"

I smiled weakly. "I've never flown before."

He rubbed my arm. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

I giggled. "And if the plane crashes?"

His face got serious. "Then I'll jump out the plane taking a parachute strapping you to my chest."

The plane lifted off and as soon as we were in the air the flight attendant came over the intercom. " You are now free to move around the plane."

I unbuckled my seat belt and Edward pulled out his iPod. I grabbed a book I had picked up at the bookstore in the mall. Sunset, it was a best seller. Some weird love story about a girl named Stella who fell in love with a vampire named Edwin. Who would be interested in such a book? Apparently me and every other teenaged girl (and some guys) in America.

Edward handed me an ear bud and I dove into my novel. We had an eight-hour trip ahead of us. I looked up half way through the book to find that Edward was asleep. I checked the time on my cell phone and saw that it had already been five hours. I shrugged it off and closed my book. I got up to take a bathroom break and I had to crawl over Riley who was also asleep.

He woke up and gasped. Probably since what my momma gave me was in his face. He grabbed my waist to steady me and I slipped out of the seats and traveled to the bathroom. When I got back Edward was still sleeping peacefully and Riley was still awake. I slid past him again and fell into my seat.

"So, I guess everything worked out." He looked at Edward.

"Yeah, as soon as I decided that I could trust Edward… everything kind of fell into place." I leaned into Edward laying my head on his shoulder. I yawned. "I think I'm going to get some more sleep. Flying makes me tired."

He chuckled. "Welcome to jet lag."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was definitely a filler. I'm still trying to think about when they actually get to Florida. It had a little bit of fluff and you saw how Bella pictured her as Edward's bride. Isn't that sweet. Also Sasha is back? That's cool after all this time.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	21. Goodnight My Angel

**A/N: Okay… so the chapter you've all been waiting for… Florida! I have big plans for them.**

**Seaworld… marine labs… snorkeling… I would do scuba diving but they have to be certified… also since the nights are free… dancing… dinner… We still don't know where Edward wants to take Bella… I have an idea…**

* * *

Chapter 21

"We are about to arriving in Orlando Florida. We encourage you to check out the Disney attractions and the other family attractions they offer. Thank you again for taking American Coach." The flight attendant clicked off the intercom.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes but saw that Edward hadn't budged. He was such a heavy sleeper. It makes me wonder… I could get kidnapped one night and he wouldn't know. I sighed and tried to shake him awake.

"Edward, we're about to land. You got to wake up." He groaned moved his arm till it was around my waist. He pulled me to him snuggling up into my side. "Edward, I'm serious."

Alice turned around in her seat laughing at me. "Edward, mom made pancakes." He didn't budge.

I giggled. "Alice you know that only works with Emmett."

She tilted her head. "Well it was worth a try."

Jacob called over my seat to Mike. "Hey Mike. Give Bella a little help."

He grinned and leaned over Edward's seat. "Oh Bella, you look hott in that swimsuit. Here let me help you with that tie. Oops it broke." Edward's knuckles turned white and Mike continued. It kind of creeped me out. "Oh Bella, don't touch me there."

Riley's eyes snapped open and he turned to face Mike. "What the-." He saw my expression and then understood. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. He looked down at Edward with sympathy.

Riley sighed. "Edward get up before Mike tries to snog your girlfriend." Edward's eyes flicked open and his hand snapped up smacking Mike in the face.

We all burst out laughing. Edward flicked Alice and Jake off frustrated with them and brought my lips down to his. "Good morning sleepy head." I said against his lips. "Someone's a little grumpy."

He huffed. "Sorry if the image of Mike ridding you of your swimsuit and then making out with you doesn't put me in a sunshiny mood."

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't get up though." I put on my puppy dog face.

"It's okay… I was having a very good dream though." A smug smile appeared on his face.

"Oh really… and what was it about." I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you."

I would have begged him to tell me but the seatbelt sign came on. I clicked mine on and gripped Edward's hand for dear life. Baggage claim and unloading was fairly simple and soon we were all piled into the student van. We ended up riding for an hour or more to Daytona Beach and staying at the Hilton. The Marine Fisheries moved us so we would be closer.

We had the same room number which I thought was weird but when we got to the room it made sense. We had the whole hall to ourselves. The elevator opened right to our room. Since Edward and I were the first ones up I opened the door. We stepped into a large room that looked like a living room. It had a TV, a couch, and a couple of chairs. There was a pretty view of the ocean. The living room area had a kitchenette and a dining room table. There were five doors on both walls parallel from each other.

"Ahem." Riley walked in on us Edward removed his hand from my waist. "Girls on the left guys on the right.

Alice glided in the room followed by Jake, Tanya, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Mrs. Bottoms. I took the room closest to the wall and Edward took the same one as me but parallel. I stepped into my room and saw that I shared a bathroom with the person next to me. That would make sense for jack and jill bathrooms. Alice bounding into my room from the bathroom.

"Isn't this just great Bella?" She jumped up and down taking my hand.

"Um Alice? I kinda need my hand back." I smiled at her and started to unpack my stuff.

She let go and ran back to her room. "Bella, we have until 10:30. Do you want to go get dinner, or we could go shopping, or we could go swimming, or we could go shopping, or we could walk on the beach, or we could go shopping."

I laughed. "Alice, I promise we'll go shopping some other time. I'm tired though so I think I'll just relax here."

Edward entered the room pulling me against his chest. "Alice, Bella is tired. You can go shopping when she's not. I imagine that you will want to get Bella a dress for our romantic evening I have planned." I shook my head and he laughed. "Oh… remember we had a bet."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure you don't. Now how about you and me go downstairs and get some dinner."

My stomach growled. "My tummy says it's hungry."

H smiled and patted my stomach. "Well we wouldn't want Edward Jr. to starve."

We started laughing but Alice was completely lost. "Don't worry Alice, they don't tell me anything either." Jake walked in my room rolling his eyes. "You guys feel like pizza? Dominos is across the street."

"Pizza would be good." Everyone nodded in agreement and we trailed out the door.

Riley was sitting on the couch looking through the brochures. "Ri- er… Mr. White. We're going to get pizza and maybe look around at the shops." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, just be back before 10:30."

We stepped out the door careful not to draw attention to ourselves. We didn't want any uninvited guests coming along with us. We met Angela and Ben waiting for the elevator. They had the same idea as us. We took an elevator downstairs and I saw that people had laptops sitting around the lobby. We walked over to Dominos. Alice and Edward split a pizza and Jake and I split a pizza. Angela and Ben at last minute decided they wanted Burger King so we let them go their separate way. We took the pizza to the beach as we watched the sun set over the horizon. It was so pretty.

Alice wanted to go shopping so Jake went with her. I warned him but he said he could handle it. Poor, poor Jake. Edward and I watched the rest of the sun go down and then I was ready to go to sleep. Stupid jet lag.

By the time we made it back to the room it was around nine. I changed into my shorts and tank top and crawled into bed. No one was there except for Riley so we left my door open and Edward crawled into bed next to me. I got under the covers and he slept over the covers. I nestled up next to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight my angel." He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

EPOV

"Edward, Edward wake up." Alice shook me awake and I held on tighter to Bella.

"Go away Alice." I shrugged her off of me.

"Edward it's 10:30. You have to go to your room. There's no sleeping together in rooms." I growled and sat up. Alice yawned and walked back through the bathroom.

I kissed Bella's forehead. "Sweet dreams my angel."

I groggily walked to my room closing the door behind me. I put on my pajamas and fell into bed but I couldn't get to sleep. I envied Bella. There was absolutely no way I was going to be able to sleep. Well at least I got and hour and thirty minutes in.

Mr. White opened my door to make sure I was in my bed. He saw me moving restlessly. "Calm down Edward. You'll see her in the morning." Not like he understood why I couldn't sleep but whatever.

I set my alarm clock for 6:30 giving myself plenty of time in the morning. I laid there for a long time trying to force sleep to overcome me. I glanced at the clock and it read 1:30. Jeez I would be worn our in the morning. That's when I heard a shrill scream. I knew that scream. It was the one I had stopped many times. Before I had time to register my body reacted. I pulled the covers off of me and dashed to my door flinging it open. I ran across the room clearing the inn table and barged into Bella' room.

She had her feet pulled up to her chest leaning against the headrest for support. "Bella?"

"Edward?" I ran to her side pulling her into my chest. She was shaking with terror.

"Bella, you're shaking." She sobbed into my chest.

The lights flipped on and I attacked whoever brought the blinding light. "What the heck? Turn of the lights! You're making it worse." Mr. White flipped the lights back off and I saw people surrounding Bella's door.

"What happened?" Mr. White came to Bella's side. She was clutching onto me for dear life.

"She can't be left alone. I should have known better. She needs me." I rocked her in my arms.

"Everyone go back to bed. Everything's fine." He looked at Bella. "Bella, you're okay. Try to go back to sleep."

She nodded but kept her grip on me. "Mr. White… she has frequent nightmares. I can't just leave her."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Edward. I can't allow you two to sleep in the same room. It's against school policy."

"I don't think you understand Mr. White. Do you know what she's been through? Look she's trembling." I couldn't understand how he could see that and not care.

"I understand that Mr. Cullen, but I can not allow two students of opposite gender to sleep in the same room. Ask your sister to stay with her." Sleep clouded his eyes.

"It has to be me." He shook his head again. "Can I see you outside real quick?"

He sighed and got to his fear trudging out the door. I tried to pull away from Bella but she wouldn't let go. "Bella honey, I'll be right back. I'll settle this." I kissed her forehead and she let go curling up in a ball.

"Mr. White, I know you don't understand this but Bella needs me. We've tried everything and I seem to be the only key. She'll stay up all night if I'm not with her. Talk to her doctor. Here I have him on speed dial." I held the number 3 on my speed dial and my dad picked up.

"Hello? Edward? What's wrong?" His voice became frantic.

"It's Bella. She's having nightmares. I think it's the change of scenery."

Carlisle sighed. "Ah, and the teacher won't let you in her room?"

I nodded. "Precisely."

"Okay, let me talk to him."

I handed Mr. White the phone. "He would like to speak to you."

He rolled his eyes and took the phone from my hand. "Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Mhmm… I understand that… it's against school rules… yes sir… and her guardian is fully aware of this? I see… yes sir. No problem sir. Thank you." He shut the phone.

"Fine Edward, you win. I'm giving you the warning now though. If I find you two in any position that is not platonic then you will be on the first flight back to Washington. You will not lock the door. The only time the door will be locked is if you are out of the room." He turned into super teacher.

"Yes sir. I understand fully. Thank you."

He nodded. "Now get to bed."

I quickly made for Bella's room and closed the door behind me. The lights were still off and I could see Bella's trembling form in the middle of the bed. The moon showed through the window. I crawled on the bed pulling her into my arms.

"Edward?" Her hand reached for my face.

"Shhhh, Bella I'm here. I told you I'd take care of everything." She uncurled herself and fell into my arms.

I carefully picked her up and slid her under the covers then pulled the covers over myself. "Edward, how?"

I chuckled. "Carlisle. Goodnight Angel."

"Good night Edward. I love you." She snuggled into my side.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter their studies will start. I have some plans for that. Only Carlisle can perform miracles like this one. I mean seriously he talked a teacher into letting a guy and girl room together on a school trip. Maybe Carlisle does have a power… :D**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	22. The Unexpected

****

A/N: Well onto their day of adventures…

**Glad you all like the story!**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeep!" My alarm clock went off and I heard a loud smack. I snuggled closer to my angel's chest and tried to let sleep overcome me.

"Bell and Edward! You have five seconds to get up. One. Two." Alice's morning voice screamed in my ear as she jumped on the bed.

"Go away you midget!" I heard the pillow smack into Alice.

"That's it! Do you really want me to get Mike in here? I will! I'm sure he'd enjoy the view of Bella in her short shorts and disarrayed tank top." Edward jumped up shielding me with his body.

"Leave! Now!" For a seconds I though he would pounce on her and rip her throat out… it must be that book. Jeez it was getting to me.

Alice left slamming the bathroom door and turning on our light. Edward's warm hand caressed my cheek. "Come on love. You need to get up."

I sat up and his lips met mine. "Good morning." I whispered against his lips.

He pulled me toward him but I pushed him away getting up and heading toward the shower. I took my tank top off as I reached for the door.

"Um, Bella?" I turned around and he blushed.

"Like you haven't seen me in a bra. I'm sure those curious eyes that live in the next window have never glanced over once or twice." He knew I was right.

"Um, no." He got up to leave to room. "Okay, maybe once or twice…. I'm… ummm… going to go get in the shower." He quickly slipped out the door locking it behind him.

I had convinced Alice that I didn't need make-up to go on a field study. She reluctantly agreed but insisted she do my makeup for the evening. I in return promised to go shopping with her for my dress tonight.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed everything then go out drying my hair and putting it in a ponytail. It wasn't like I was modeling or anything today. I walked back to my room and there was a paper on my bed. It was the reminder.

"Wear your swimsuits today and clothes you can get wet in. Closed toed shoes crocks will not work. Tennis shoes are preferred. Bring plenty of sunscreen and a book bag with your towel, sunglasses, and a hat. Water, paper, and pencils will be provided along with a snack break and a bagged lunch. Remember be in the lobby at 7:30."

I slipped on my too revealing bathing suit on and then pulled my soffees and an old t-shirt on over it. I found my sneakers at the bottom of my suitcase and pulled them on with some old socks. Feeling ready I grabbed my already packed book bag and saw we still had 30 minutes. I opened my door and Edward was standing with a Dunkin' Doughnuts bag and two cups.

"Breakfast?" I nodded and followed him to the dinning table where Angela and Ben were eating their breakfast.

I drank my hot chocolate and split the big cookie with Edward. The next thing I know we're in the van headed to the Marine Fisheries lab. I chatted with Angela and Alice while Jake talked with Tanya and Mike. He was mad at Alice because his feet still hurt from shopping with her. Riley and Mrs. Bottoms talked quietly in the front seat as Edward hummed in my ear. The backseat was big enough for four but only Edward, Alice and me sat there.

We pulled up to the lab and filed out of the van. A middle-aged man greeted us. "Hello, my name is Boris… but you my friends can call me Jack." He paused and I heard a couple of snickers. "We have an interesting day planned. We will start with beach topography where you will map the beach. We will then move on to counting fish in the estuaries. After fish counting we will visit the seafood lab and the boating building. We will end the day with kayaking. I trust you all wore your bathing suits?" We nodded.

"Good, now Mr. White is going to hand you your journals and pencils. These journals are waterproof and will not be ruined by the water. Now if you will follow me this way."

We followed him to the vacant beach. He handed us two PVC pipes with a string tying them together and a level. He split us into two groups. I was placed in Angela, Mike, and Ben's group. He taught us how to place the pipes down and pull them apart to measure the incline of the beach. I was on level duty; Ben and Mike held the pipes, while Angela recorded the data. After successfully recording all our data we prepared it. The whole activity took about an hour.

After we finished Jack moved us all along the beach. Edward seemed tense for some reason. Always keeping in close contact with me. We moved to the Estuary and caught a glimpse of a Manatee. I had heard about the alligators in Florida but I had never really seen one. They were supposed to be everywhere. Jack assured us there weren't any here because the water was saltier than in most estuaries and they preferred fresh water.

He unrolled a large cast net connected to two wooden poles. "Okay, you all see that we have a net connected to two poles. I need two volunteers to walk into the water and bring the net up this way so we can pull the fish up to count."

Jake volunteered along with Angela, which was surprising. They pulled up the fish and we quickly picked them up and placed them in buckets. Well almost all of us. Tanya squealed like a little girl and refused to even look at the tiny fish. It was rather entertaining. She got a lecture about why she was here and about behaving herself from Riley and Jack.

Fish counting was a lot of fun and by the time we were forced to stop it was already time for lunch. We all excitedly traveled up the beach to the picnic areas. We quickly ate so we would have time to get in the water. The ham sandwiches weren't the best but it was something to eat. We gulped down the water and I felt that my neck was really hot. Probably already sun burnt.

"You want to head down the beach? We have an hour for lunch." I nodded and Edward took my hand leading me up the dunes to the ocean. I laid out my towel and took off my shirt.

"Edward?" He stared at me. "Edward seriously, you saw me in my bra this morning. Get a grip on yourself and come put sunscreen on me."

Edward snapped out of it and sat down next to me. He kissed my neck lightly from behind as he grabbed for the sunscreen. "Sorry love, you beauty mesmerizes me." He squeezed the liquid into his hand and rubbed it on my back.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head down so he could get my neck. "You're such a dork."

He chuckled. "Yes, but I'm your dork."

Before I knew it I was slipping back on my shorts, shoes, and shirt. We walked back up the steep hill to the labs. Riley split us up on groups again. Apparently he was still sour from Edward winning in the situation last night. "Okay groups… Bella, Alice, Jake, and Mike will go with me. Edward, Ben, Angela, and Tanya will go with Mrs. Bottoms. My group will head to the seafood lab first and Mrs. Bottom's group will head to the boating building."

Edward flashed me an uncomfortable smile as Riley placed his hand on the small of my back leading me forward. The seafood lab was unbelievably boring. I thought I was going to fall asleep. We learned about poisons and junk and how some people take different seafood like clam juice and put them into crab cakes excluding the crab. It taste just about the same except they really should be called clam juice cakes. I stayed close to Jake and Alice not even talking to Mike.

We met up with Edward's group for afternoon snack but we only had enough time to hug quickly before grabbing our granola bars and water going to the next building. In the boating building we learned about the different types of boats and their engines. I wasn't particularly interested in it but Jake was enthused. It was interesting that some motors had tiny computers in them that told the repairmen exactly what happened to them. Alice liked all the pretty colors and Mike concentrated on trying to get close to me. He didn't try getting near me when Edward was around. I think he was scared of Edward keeping his promise. I was always near Jake and Riley so he didn't dream of getting too close.

I was looking forward to kayaking all day. When it was finally time and we were standing off the dock in the estuary I was a little nervous. I was terrified of tipping over.

"Okay, those of you who would like to be alone please form a line. The others find a partner." Edward's group appeared and he had a grin on his face as he approached me.

"Do you want to be my partner?" His velvety voice melted my heart.

"Why Edward, this is a little sudden!" I placed my hand on my heart as if astonished. "Yes." He took my hand and we got in the partner line.

The kayaking lady explained what we were to do. "Hold your paddle so the adventure sign is facing you. If you are working a tandem then the person in the back needs to be the power. The person in the front is the one who steers. You move together. The front person turns. Left movements turn you right and right movements turn you left. The front person determines the rhythm."

After our lesson she got in her kayak and we moved up the dock grabbing a life jacket on the way. Edward made sure that mine was secure before even thinking about grabbing one of his own. He was so over protective.

"Ready love?" I nodded as he stepped into the kayak quickly. "Get low fast."

I giggled remembering Low. Wow. I did as I was told. The assistant handed me a paddle and smiled at me. I got my rhythm going and it was a lot of fun. "Left. Right. Left. Right." I called out the commands to Edward and soon we were moving together in perfect harmony.

"Do you want to go faster?" Edward called from behind me. I nodded. "Lift your paddle." I did as he told me and I his movements sped up. The wind whipped past my hair. I dipped my to the left and we quickly U-turned back toward the others.

"You two work very nicely together!" The kayak lady met us in the middle and she hooked onto our kayak. "Everyone gather here real quick." Suddenly we were bumped by a bunch of boats. "Grab on to your neighbor." Edward's hand reached out and grabbed Alice's kayak easily pulling her to us without even rocking the boat. Mike came in on the other side of us behind Tanya. He grabbed onto her boat and started shaking it.

"Rock the boat don't rock the boat baby." He shook it violently back and forth and she squealed. "Rock the boat don't tip the boat over." He lost balance when Jake hit him from behind and he went flailing into the water. He came back up gasping for breath and everybody was laughing at him except for the kayaking guide.

"Get in your boat and stop messing around. Do you want to be alligator chow?" He got a scared look in his face and tried to scramble back into his boat. He kept slipping and falling back into the water.

I looked at the guide. "I thought there weren't any alligators in the estuaries."

She laughed. "Well not in the particular one you counted at today… but they are in just about all of the other ones. Including this one."

Mike squealed and scrambled harder. "Someone help me!"

Jake sighed and grabbed his shirt collar easily hoisting Mike face first into the kayak. Mike's face turned beat red as he righted his position. "Thanks man."

Jake grinned. "No problem."

We kayaked a little longer and then headed in. When we got back to the hotel I let Alice take a shower first and I sat with Edward in the living room watching Law & Order. I left Edward after she was done and headed toward the shower.

"Bella, before you get in the shower can you go tell Edward to look up the number for a taxi?" Alice called from her room.

"Um, yeah."

I walked out into the living room but he wasn't there. I knocked on his door but there wasn't an answer so I checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't so I walked in and saw the bathroom door was cracked. I peered in the crack to see the last thing I expected. Tanya scantily clad in a towel and Edward in his boxers. Tanya had her hands on his chest and his hand was caressing her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Wow… so what was the last thing you suspected? Was it that? Okay forgive me… I thought the story needed more spice. I'm going to have fun with this! Can you say payback? You've all seen how much Edward needs Bella. What happens when his fix is cut off? Mwahahaha!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	23. Forbidden Fate

**A/N: Okay… I was debating on whether or not to put this chapter in Edward pov… but it would be much more fun to know what is going through Bella's mind.**

**Song-** Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon

* * *

Chapter 23

I fled his room slamming the door behind me. I ran to the safety of my room and locked it behind me. I sat on the chair next to the window almost hyperventilating. Alice found me.

"Bella? Did you tell Ed-? Bella? What's wrong?" She was wearing a robe and some fluffy slippers.

"Edward… Tanya… bathroom… boxers… towel… hand." Alice shook me.

"Bella. Calm down. Breathe! In through your nose out through your mouth." I did as she told me closing my eyes to concentrate. "I'm sure there's an explanation. Now tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath and then told her what I saw. She jumped up and headed for the door. "Why I ought to." I grabbed her arm restraining her.

"No, Alice don't worry about it. I'll talk to him later." She looked at me with disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "He'll pay first though. I don't care what his explanation is. There is no reason for Tanya to be in his bathroom in a towel with her hands on his chest. She has no reason to touch him and he has no reason to touch her." I was seething with anger. I turned back to Alice. "I need you to find me an outfit that shows some skin. Something so Edward can't keep his hands off of me."

She nodded. "Wait, isn't that defeating the purpose?"

I shook my head. "Nope, he's going to want to touch me… but I won't let him."

Alice laughed manically. "You mean take away his fix?"

I grinned devilishly. "Precisely."

"I'm on it." She ran through the bathroom closing her door on the way.

I stripped of my clothes and locked my bathroom door. I stepped in the shower letting the warm water wash away my tension. I showered a little longer than usual making sure to scrub my strawberry shampoo into my hair fairly well. I was washing my body with chocolate scented body wash when Alice stuck her head in the bathroom.

"Bella, do you have a strapless bra?"

I laughed. "Um no."

She sighed. "I figured you didn't. It's okay I have one for you."

I didn't even want to know why she had brought me a strapless bra so I didn't say anything. I turned off the water and stepped into a robe opening Alice's door giving her free rein over my body. She pulled me into her room with a devilish grin on her face. I sat down in front of the large mirror similar to mine. The only difference was that she had so much makeup lined up that it probably needed it's own suitcase.

"Okay Bella, tell me what you want."

I thought about it for a second. "Make me… irresistible."

She chuckled. "So basically you want Edward to look at you and have to fight not to rip your clothes off."

I nodded. "Basically."

"Oh, this should be fun. So what's your plan?" She started by blow-drying my hair.

"Well basically I'm going to get you to make me look gorgeous. Then I'm going to invite Ri- I mean Mr. White to go to dinner with us. Edward is going to go completely bonkers since he hates Riley… I mean Mr. White. Then we're going to go shopping for dresses. When Edward tries to touch me I'll push him away. I think I'm going to send him to his own bed tonight. He'll be the star of my nightmares tonight."

**(A/N: Hair and clothes in profile)**

Alice turned off the blow dryer and used her curling iron to spiral the ends of my hair. She flipped my bangs in a weird part. It looked good though. Next she started on my makeup putting on foundation then she did my eyes. She used a dark brown eye shadow finishing off my face with a light powder. She applied some brown lip gloss to my lips and stood back to analyze her work.

"Bella, you look amazing. Take a look." I didn't turn my head.

"I want to see the full picture first." I got up glancing around the room to find the clothes.

"They're on the bed." She pointed and I gasped.

"Alice, I love it!" The shirt was a tube top white with brown flowers and trimmings. There was a bow tied just below the bust line. A short denim skirt served as the bottoms and I could wear them with my brown flip flops.

She sighed in content. "I know. Your bra is on your bed."

I grabbed the clothes and walked into my room careful not to look at my reflection in the mirror. I took a deep breath and slipped off my robe putting the bra on. I pulled on some underwear Alice had laid out. (Yes, personal stuff doesn't faze her.) I pulled on the denim skirt noticing it was a little shorter than I preferred… but whatever got the job done. I slipped on the elegant top and grabbed my purse. I put on the silver heart necklace Esme had given me for my birthday and rummaged through my purse to find what I was looking for. I put the bar through the hole of the Tiffany bracelet when Alice walked in my room.

"Bella, where did you get that bracelet? It's so pretty." She grabbed my hand analyzing it.

I smiled. "It was a gift."

She shrugged and pulled me in the bathroom so I could look in the mirror. She was already dressed looking stunning as always. She wore a multicolored orange halter with Bermuda jeans shorts with ankle boot stilettos. I closed my eyes and faced the mirror. When I opened them my mouth dropped open. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her parted hair that hung down to her shoulders and the clothes clung seductively to her body.

There was a soft knock on my door and I tensed. "Bella, are you ready?"

His velvety voice sounded through my door. The voice of a traitor. "Alice, I don't think I can face him."

She grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at her. "Bella, you have to do this. It's the only way."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay."

I turned around and she swatted me on the behind. "Go get him tiger."

I grinned and opened the door. I swear Edward's eyes popped out of his head. "Bella, wow."

He leaned down to kiss me when Alice's small hand was in his face. "You'll mess up her make up. Come on Bella." She looped her arm through mine and I whispered my thanks to her.

Riley looked rather dressy sitting on the couch by himself. "Alice, can you go get Jake?"

She nodded and skipped off to his room. Before Edward could pull me into his arms I pranced over to Riley. "Riley, you look lonely. Do you want to go to dinner with us? We're going to Chili's." He looked up and then sort of gawked at me.

"Um you don't want a teacher going with you." He's eyes lingered on the bracelet I was wearing and a smile found his face.

"Yes we do!" Alice came into the room pulling a frustrated Jake behind her.

"Are you sure?" He stood up. He was wearing black jeans with a lavender long-sleeved shirt, his dirty blonde hair falling just above his eyes.

"Positive." I smiled at him. "We're going shopping afterwards but you can always hang out with Jake and Edward. Besides, you're the cool teacher."

He nodded smiling at me again. "Okay, sure. It's Mrs. Bottom's night to stay in anyway."

I looped my arm back in Alice's and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him dragging Alice out the door with me. I ignored the hurt and puzzled look in Edward's face. It was hard not to kiss him because he looked so unbelievable. He had on a button up light blue long sleeved shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with khaki pants. The elevator opened and everyone stepped in. I stood between Alice and Jake trying not to pay attention to Edward staring at me.

We stepped outside the hotel and Alice used her phone to call 411 to get a cab. Only four could fit in a cab so we decided to split two and three. Edward insisted we take the first one alone. Alice tried to sneak her way in but he practically popped a blood vessel telling her to go away. His anger kind of scared me. Maybe I had interpreted what I saw wrong. The scene flashed before my eyes again. No, defiantly not.

The first cab pulled up and Edward opened the door for me and I stepped in and scooted over to the other side looking out the window. Edward started to get in the car when Alice screamed something unintelligible.

"What is it Alice?" Edward leaned out the door.

"I forgot my purse. It'll take me ten minutes to get back up to the room." She eyed Edward. "Unless my very athletically gifted brother would like to run up and get it for me." She batted her eyes.

"Fine." He pulled me out of the cab and turned to me. "I'll be right back." He took off running up the slope to the hotel.

"Um, excuse me miss. I can't wait. Your cab fee has already started." Alice looked at the driver.

"Fine, Bella you Jake and Mr. White take the first cab. Edward will be mad but he'll understand." She shooed us into the cab but I shook my head.

"No, Jake and Ri- I mean Mr. White can go first. I'll wait with you. I don't want you to be alone." I stood next to her and looped my arm through hers.

"No, um Jake can stay with me. I don't want you to have to go through a very uncomfortable ride with Edward being angry at me." She latched onto Jake's arm pushing me into the cab.

"Thank, Al." I slipped into the cab and Riley followed.

She winked at me. "No prob."

Riley closed the door and the cab driver pulled away from the curb. We made a U-turn and headed toward the shopping part of town. Riley took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He paused and turned my face so I was looking at him. "Bella, you know I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk about anything. I won't judge."

"I know. It's just… I don't know how you would understand." He took my hand and pulled it up to his face and kissed it lightly.

"I can't promise I'll understand, but I'll try." Why did he have to be so darn sweet?

"Well, tonight after we got back Alice got in the shower first so I waited with Edward in the living room. We Alice got out I went to get in the shower and I guess he went to go get in his shower. Alice asked me to ask Edward to phone a cab company to get a cab before I got in the shower. I went to his room and knocked but he didn't answer and his door was unlocked so I went in and I glanced in the bathroom." I tensed and Riley nodded showing me that it was okay to continue. "Tanya was in a towel and Edward was in his boxers. He was caressing her cheek."

I shuddered and Riley gripped my hand a little tighter. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I ran out and Alice is helping me torture him." I gestured to my outfit.

"Yeah, torture him and every other guy staying in our room." He chuckled.

I blushed. "Yeah well so far it seems to be working. I haven't kissed him and he's barely touched me. I'm going to make him sleep in his own bed tonight. I'll deal with the nightmares although I think he might be the one causing them tonight."

Riley grinned. "I think I'm liking Alice a little more every minute."

We pulled up to Chili's and got out. Riley was about to pay for the cab when I got a text from Alice.

_My wallet is in your purse. I'm paying for all the cab fees._

_Alice_

I stopped Riley's hand and opened my purse bringing out Alice's pink wallet. I handed the man his money and walked with Riley to sit on the bench outside the restaurant waiting for the others. Riley put his arm around me to comfort me rubbing my arm while I laid my head on his shoulder.

A couple of minutes later another cab pulled up. Alice got out with a scared look on her face and Jake looked mad. Edward stormed up to where Riley and I were sitting with fury in his eyes. He glanced at me and then Riley. He grabbed Riley by the front of his collar and pulled him from his position.

"Edward? Stop it! What are you doing?" I pulled at his arm but he was too strong.

He pushed Riley against the wall roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing putting your hands on my girlfriend!"

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I left you a present. It's a cliff hanger I hope you like it! Sorry it was later updating. I went to a sleep over last night and I'm running on like two and a half hours of sleep. I had originally already written this chapter yesterday but I didn't like it. It wasn't… twisted enough for me!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	24. I don't care well I do

**A/N: Sheesh… no more gifts for you. Ha Ha… you wish. I just love cliffies! They're so… hilariously funny.**

Chapter 24

_He pushed Riley against the wall roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing putting your hands on my girlfriend!"_

I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled as hard as I could. "Let him go Edward."

His arm flew loose and knocked me back on the ground. I fell onto the cement scraping my hands and the back of my thighs. Alice and Jake were by my side in seconds. Alice helped me up while Jake grabbed Edward by the shoulder pulling him off of Riley.

"Dude, you'll get sent home and probably expelled." Edward jerked his shoulder away from Jake's hand.

"I don't care." Venom evident in his voice.

Jake huffed. "Then I guess you also don't care that you just knocked your girlfriend to the ground and she's now crying and has scrapes on her body."

I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face until now. The dirt burnt the open wounds. It hurt like crazy. Edward turned around to look at me releasing his grip on our teacher. He ran to my side and pulled me into his arms. I could feel the blood trickling down the back of my legs.

I pushed him away. "Get away from me."

That was truly the hardest thing I had ever done in my whole life. It was harder than taking the beatings and harder than keeping my mouth shut. It was taking the one person in my life that I loved more than life itself and pushing him away for the benefit of both.

Riley slumped down to the ground and Jake picked me up bridal style careful not to touch my cuts. Alice helped Riley up to the bench as Jake carried me away from Edward. Edward just stood there. I couldn't bear to look at him, to see the expression on his face.

Alice threw Jake some cleaning stuff she kept in her purse and I stood up so he could clean the cuts on the back of my legs. He said they weren't too bad but they would be noticeable. Not to mention that my butt hurt. He put some band-aids on over the cuts and then cleaned my hands. The smell of the blood was repulsive. It didn't quite make me pass out because I was so use to it thanks to my late mother. He bandaged my hands and stood up.

"All better." He grinned his goofy grin.

"Thanks Jake." I hugged him and walked past Edward who was still in a daze. Jake made sure to stay close to my side. I placed my hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, maybe you and Jake should take Riley… I mean Mr. White back to the hotel. Edward and I need to talk. We'll be back before curfew."

She didn't go against me or question my judgment. She just nodded and helped Riley up calling another cab. Riley eyed Edward cautiously but all emotion was gone from Edward's face. He had turned into a stone statue. An awkward silence arose as they waited for the cab. It finally pulled up and Jake sat in the front while Alice and Riley got in the back.

Edward just stood there not moving as the cab pulled away. I took a deep breath and pushed him backwards toward the bench. He moved backwards his expression changed but he didn't meet my eyes. I pushed him into the bench and he sat down. I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck.

I lowered my lips to his for the first time since I had seen him with Tanya. Right then and there I wasn't thinking about whether he wanted her or not. This was about the needs of Edward and I. He woke from his trance and returned the kiss a little to enthusiastically.

"Bella." He whispered my name against my lips.

"Shhh." I returned the enthusiasm and he pulled my body closer to him.

"Bella, we… need… to talk." I pulled away from him studying his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and led me down a little path across the parking lot and to a park. He sat down on a swing and I sat in his lap facing him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt complete again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His hand caressed my cheek.

"I saw you and Tanya in your bathroom both of you practically naked." Might as well be blunt.

"You what? Is that why my door slammed? Bella, you've got it all wrong." He chuckled a little. "To believe that I almost beat up a teacher for that."

I jerked a little but he held me firmly. "Edward, it isn't funny. Could you fill me in on the joke?"

"Bella, I would never." His hand caressed my cheek lightly. "Ben let Tanya borrow our shower and I didn't know. I stripped down to my boxer before getting into the bathroom. She didn't even notice me she was staring at her facing saying she had a mole. I took a look and a tick was on her face. I was taking it off of her."

Ok I had to admit that would make sense but… "Why were her hands on your chest?"

He chuckled. "It's Tanya… she takes what she can get. I kept moving them but she kept placing them back. Bella, why would I want her when I have you?"

I started swinging and I laid my head on his shoulder taking in his scent. "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what? It's me who should be sorry. I almost beat up a teacher and got expelled. I didn't think about what that would do to you. Billy wouldn't let me date you."

"I'm sorry for confiding in Riley instead of coming to you. I'm sorry for this outfit. I told Alice to find me one specifically to make you go bonkers." I blushed when he pulled me back a little to look at my outfit.

"Oh, well she did a good job. Bella you look amazing. I understand why you couldn't just come to me. I did almost beat up a teacher. If you want to go to Riley then so be it. I just thought that you were leaving me for him." He looked down not meeting my eyes.

I raised his head looking full in his eyes. "Edward Cullen. To tell you the truth I don't think I would survive breaking up with you. If you ever left me I would probably go on every anti- depressant out there. You hold me together, you always have."

Edward's hungry lips met mine forcefully. I broke away gasping for eyes but his lips just moved to my neck. I couldn't believe I doubted him. This was Edward after all. He pulled away gasping for air and I kissed his head.

"Bella?" Edward looked into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be sent home?" He held me close to his chest.

"It's a possibility. You did threaten a teacher and almost go through with that threat." I frowned at the thought of Edward leaving.

"I was so stupid. I guess only time will tell." The swing swung us back and forth.

"If you leave I'm coming with you." Edward pulled me away to look at me.

"Bella, I can't let you do that." I leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm not asking. I'll do something to get myself in trouble too. I'm not staying in a different state without you. Sorry babe." I tightened my grip on him and laid my head in the crook of his neck kissing it lightly.

"Bella, you're impossible." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered quietly in his ear.

"I love you more." He bit my ear playfully.

"Impossible." I kissed his lips and he deepened it. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened it and he slid his in. Our tongues danced.

He pulled away groaning. "Bella, do you know what you do to me? We can't stay here. We have to go back." He gripped my waist gently pulling me off of him. He followed. "You still need dinner."

It was getting late we had been at the park awhile. We walked over to chick filet and then he called a cab. We walked into the hotel with few minutes to spare. We ran to the elevators and hit 9. The elevator slowly ascended the floors and Edward played with my hair holding out food while I held the drinks.

"You're so beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on lover boy."

He grinned and followed me out of the elevator and I pulled out the key unlocking our door. We walked inside hastily and put our food on the table. Edward paid no attention to Riley as he pulled out a chair for me and then sat down next to me. We ate our chicken sandwiches quickly knowing we had to get to bed.

I got up from the table and kissed Edward before trailing off to my room. "I'll be right there Bella." His words were like velvet and they made my heart melt.

I walked into my room shutting it behind me. I walked to the bathroom and used my face pads to clean the make up off my face and then walked back to get some nightclothes. I head Riley and Edward talking.

"Mr. White, I'm sorry for loosing control like that. I'll understand if you want me to go and all." He sounded like a kid who was being reprimanded.

"Edward, I won't hold it against you. Bella is a very pretty, sweet, girl. I understand why you got angry at my reassuring her. I trust that you two have talked about everything and that you will have no more of your outbursts of anger." He sounded almost amused.

"Yes, sir."

There was silence and then I heard Edward's door close. I fumbled through my pajamas trying to find something for Edward. I found a clingy blue camisole with short black shorts. Someone knocked softly on my door and I opened it and Edward slipped into my room.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, are you trying to get me sent home?"

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie… So they're back together. Awwwww, it was killing me. Okay… I think for now there are enough twists in the story. I'm sure I'll think of something later. She still has to find a dress for their romantic evening.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	25. Where is everyone?

**A/N: Let's have some fun! The next day with dress shopping. I have a great idea….**

* * *

Chapter 25

I woke up before the alarm cradled in the arms of the most amazing guy in the world I stretched hitting my hand on his uncovered chest. We woke up and his first reaction like always was to pull me closer to his chest. I giggled then turned around to kiss him.

"Wake up baby." I kissed his unmoving lips. He reacted by kissing my roughly and pulling me on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed my neck. I sat up straddling his lap. He sat up and placed his forehead on mine. "So what's on the agenda?"

I pushed him back on the bed and laid on top of him. "Screw the agenda, let's stay in bed."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around me. "Yeah, I'm sure Mr. White would go for that." He paused rubbing my back. "I think we're going snorkeling today, then we're troughing."

"Oh, what fun." I sighed sarcastically.

He laughed. "What time is it?"

I glanced over at the clock. "6:00."

He rolled me off of him and got up pulling on his shirt. "Let's go get breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed."

He quietly slipped out the door and I got in the shower repeating the same actions as yesterday. I got out, pulled my hair up, and then slipped on my bathing suit. I grabbed my gray soffes and a pink tank top. I clipped my phone to my side and opened the door to reveal Edward about to knock.

"Come on. I left a note." He pulled me out the door and we pressed the down button on the elevator. His hands were wrapped around my waist holding me tight. The elevator quickly got to us because it was so early. He pressed the star button and 30 seconds later the lobby opened up before us.

Edward pulled me through the double doors and to the right. We traveled downhill to the sidewalk and to the right. "Edward, where are we going?" We were walking toward the bad side of town.

"Trust me."

A morning chill was floating around so it gave me an excuse to snuggle into Edward's arms. Not like I needed a reason. I shivered as he rubbed my arms. A minute later the IHOP sign appeared. "IHOP!"

Edward smiled and now I was dragging him. We crossed the street at the corner and we stepped inside. "Hello, welcome to IHOP!" A handsome young man probably in his early twenties led us to a booth. I scooted in and Edward followed me.

"Hi, my name's James and I will be your waiter for this morning. What can I get you two to drink?" He took out his notepad.

"I'll have Pepsi and she'll have Mountain Dew." He scribbled it down.

"Okay, I'll let you two look over the menu and then I'll be right back to take your orders." He turned around and walked away.

I looked at Edward. "What if I didn't want Mountain Dew?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

I shook my head. "No, I did."

He rolled his eyes and looked over the menu. "I think I'm going to have an omelet. What do you want?"

I grinned. "I'm thinking chocolate chip pancakes."

James came back over to our table giving us our drinks. "So, what can I get the pretty young lady?"

"Um, I want buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes, no whipped cream." He scribbled it down and then turned to Edward.

"And for you sir?"

"I want the cheese omelet with a side of bacon." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." He left to place our orders.

I turned around leaning against the wall so I could talk to Edward. "You know that girl over there is checking you out."

He chuckled. "What girl?"

I nodded my head over toward the girl. "The pretty Taylor Swift looking girl." He turned around to look and she blushed. "I bet you two would make adorable kids."

He scowled. "Yeah, she's pretty but she's not my type."

I giggled. "Oh really, and what is your type?"

He squinted eyes concentrating. "Well I'd have to say brunette, 5'4ish, chocolate brown eyes. You know the girl next door type." I smiled and he took my hand. "Since when do you picture me as the father of some country star look-alike's baby?"

I shrugged. "Since you dated Tanya. You two would have made such pretty girls. Too bad they would have been a little ditzy."

Edward grinned. "Yeah, like their mother."

"Her friend is coming over here." Edward tensed and the girl placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked exactly like the blonde girl except she had black hair.

"Excuse me." She even had the country accent.

He turned his head to look at her. "Yes?"

She blushed. "Well, I was wondering if this girl here was you sister?"

Edward glanced at me and then I spoke up. "Um, no I'm not his sister. I'm his girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

She blushed. "Well, me and my friends just think you two are too insanely beautiful to be in love with each other." She paused motioning to the blonde girl and a hott brunette guy. "I don't mean to be rude, but in today's society."

How rude was that? I was about to open my mouth when Edward's face screamed unbelievable. "That was rude. Just to let you know I am completely in love with this girl. She is my life. I am aware that she in insanely beautiful but I love her for her personality, not her looks. Now if you will please excuse us our food is coming."

Her mouth hung open and she turned around and walked back to her friends. Edward and I quickly ate our food and he paid as we raced out the door. We made it back to the lobby with ten minutes to spare.

We loaded the van everyone sitting in the same seats as yesterday. Edward and I spent most of the van ride there making out. He said he was craving chocolate. –Cough, cough- LIAR! I didn't complain though.

Jack greeted us and he handed us our snorkels and masks. "Remember to use the buddy system. If you see a shark huddle together. Remember no sudden movements. We pilled into the boat called "The Discovery" and headed out to sea.

Snorkeling was amazing. Of course Edward insisted on being my buddy. We spent half the day snorkeling and then had bagged lunch again on the boat. After snorkeling we went troughing, which was where the boat drug a large bucket on the bottom on the ocean to catch animals on the ocean floor.

We had lots of fun picking up the animals and drawing them in our journals. When we got back to the hotel I had a long talk with Ben about not letting Tanya use his and Edward's bathroom ever again. He understood and promised. I jumped in the shower first and blow-dried my hair while Alice got in the shower. Tonight was a "Girls Night" which meant that Edward had to stay at the hotel with the others.

We had pizza at the food court and then it was on to dress shopping. We went through shop after shop looking for the perfect dress. My feet started killing me. "Alice, my feet hurt."

She pulled on my arm. "Just one more shop. I can feel it."

She pulled me into a native Florida shop and then I saw it. It was a beautiful strapless off white dress with a black sash. I pointed to it and Alice squealed. "Bella, it's perfect."

**(A/N: Dress on profile with next chapter.)**

It was just my size. I tried it on in the dressing room and was amazed at how perfectly it fit my shape. "Alice, look."

I opened the door and she was speechless. "It's like it was made for you."

I nodded my head. She threw some shoes at me and I tried them on with the dress. They were high heels but I wasn't scared. I knew Edward would catch me if I fell.

I slipped off the dress and put my clothes back on. I was dead tired. Snorkeling had taken a lot out of me. Alice grabbed the dress from me and she looked thorough the jewelry. She picked out a starfish necklace and earring set with a pearl bracelet. By the time we got done the mall was closing. She called a taxi and we headed back to the hotel.

When we got back to the hotel I was exhausted unlike Alice who was just as hyper as she was at 12 today. I trudged through the lobby following Alice who was carrying my dress in her arms. I pulled out my key slipping it into the key slot and pressed the button for the 9th floor.

I barley uttered a word to anyone as we walked into the room. Alice followed me into my room hanging my covered dress up in my closet. I closed the door behind me and slipped into my pajamas. I unlocked my door and crawled into bed. I barely noticed when a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped around my body. I turned my head to see Mike in my bed.

"Get out of my room." I used my remaining strength to push him away from me.

"What if I don't want to?" He gripped me tighter pulling the bottom of my camisole up snaking his hand under my shirt.

"Get away from me. Edward! Edward!" I screamed for my protector.

Mike slapped his hand over my mouth. "Edward isn't here. He's out with Jake and Tanya."

"Get off of her you jerk." Alice rushed through the bathroom and slapped Mike.

He grabbed her wrist letting go of me. "Oh, you want to join the fun too?" He pulled her onto the bed.

"Get out of here!" She fought against him.

"Help! Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Where was everyone?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy today. Okay well I'll try to update tomorrow. I can't make any promises though.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	26. Not Ready

**A/N: So… anxious much? Okay here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 26

"_Help! Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Where was everyone?_

EPOV

Alice force Bella into shopping and everyone else had decided to go out to eat at Johnny Rockets in the hotel shops. After dinner Riley, Jake, and I went down to the Tiki bar to get some drinks. Tanya and Mrs. Bottoms went shopping. Mike said he wasn't feeling well so he left early.

I glanced at my watch. It was 9:30 so I decided to run upstairs to get my swim trunks hoping Bella would be back so she could go with me. I got outside the door and I heard Bella's voice screaming. "Help! Help!"

I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside. I got to Bella's door burst through. Mike was holding Alice by the arms with her wrists above her head. She was kicking him but she was small he seemed like he didn't notice it. He had his hand up Bella's shirt and she was also fighting him. I saw the scared look on her face and the tears staining her cheeks.

I snapped. I ran to the bed and grabbed the back of Mike's shirt pulling him off of them. I shoved him up against the wall shaking him. "What do you think you're doing?"

I punched him in the stomach. "That was for Alice!" Mike started whimpering. I punched him in the face. "That was for Bella." I raised his knee and smashed it into his crotch. "And that was for ignoring my warning."

His crying form slid to the ground as I let go of him. I grabbed Bella's phone from the table and scrolled down until I had Riley's number.

"Bella?" Riley's voice was confused.

"Mr. White, it's Edward. I think you are needed in the room. Mike has overstepped his boundaries." I was seething with anger.

"Um, yes I'll be right there. Do I need to bring Jake?" He voice was frantic.

I glanced over at Mike's shaking figure. "No, I have him under control. Just come."

"I'm on my way." I put down the phone and crawled on the bed in between Bella and Alice.

Bella on my left and Alice on my right I pulled them into the safety of my arms. "Shhh, he's not going to hurt you ever again."

A few minutes later Riley walked in the room flanked by Jacob. "What happened?"

Bella's tremors started again but Alice had regained herself again. I let go of Alice and pulled Bella into my arms. "Mike tried to, rape Alice and Bella."

Riley's eyes seemingly flashed with anger. "He did what?" He briskly walked over to where Mike was collapsed. He turned Mike's head to look at the bruise that was already staring to form and his busted lip. "You're lucky he didn't kill you. I might have. Let's go." He grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him off the ground.

"Where are we going?" He sounded scared.

"Well, I'm going to call your parents and then I'm going to send you home." He turned to talk to Bella and Alice. "Will you two be okay?" Alice nodded and but Bella was just frozen. "Bella?"

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her." He nodded and walked out the room dragging Mike behind him. "Okay everyone, out."

Alice wasn't as shaken as Bella but Jake followed her into her room anyway for moral support. "I'm calling Em."

I nodded. "He's going to be furious."

She sighed. "I know but I need to talk to Jasper." I heard her collapse on her bed.

Bella spoke for the first time. "I-I-I can't stay here."

I moved the hair from her face. "That's fine Bella, don't worry."

I picked her up gently cradling her to my chest. I carried her out of her room and into mine. I placed he on the barely used bed and closed and locked both doors. I wanted her to feel safe, and an unlocked door with her attacker in the next room was not safe.

"Edward, I want to go home." I pulled her into my chest curling my legs around her small form.

"Shhh, okay Bella. We'll go home. Just wait till Thursday and I promise if you still want to go home we will." I kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around to face me pulling her legs up to her chest. "Em's gonna be mad."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd hate to be Mike."

She snuggled closer to me and I happily pulled her to my chest. "Don't worry love, you're safe now."

Her hand played with the button of my dress shirt. She started to unbutton my shirt. I grabbed her hand. "Bella, don't."

She broke out in more sobs, now harsher. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

I pulled her to my chest holding her as she fought against my strength. "Bella, I want you more than anything, but I can't. You're not ready." Her sobs quieted and she turned around so she was facing the window. She scooted away from me. I huffed and stretched out my arms pulling her to my warm body. "Isabella, stop it."

She kicked me and I let go of her. She scooted off the bed and opened the sliding glass door walking out onto the balcony. **(A/N: Okay I know the Hilton in Daytona doesn't have actual balconies… but they do in my story)** She sat down on the green plastic chairs and crossed her arms. I wasn't really sure what she was looking at. I gave her a couple of minutes to cool down before I approached her. I stepped out onto the balcony.

"Go away Edward." Her voice was ice cold.

"Bella, please just listen to me." She didn't answer so I continued with my thought. "There are people in the room next to us. I'm not even supposed to have the door locked but I do. Do you really want Jake and Riley busting through the doors to see us? Is that what you want? If so let's go. I love you Bella but I want whenever to be special."

Her eyes met mine and tears started pouring down them. "I'm sorry Edward."

I pulled her into my arms. "It's okay love. You're perfect lets just go. You need to sleep you're exhausted."

I led her back to the bed. "Edward?" She nuzzled my neck kissing it lightly.

"Hm?"

She yawned sleepily. "Tomorrow is our day off. Do we get to sleep in?"

I grinned and kissed her lips. "Not exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that was super short but I promise to make the next chapter super long. They have a day off and there are tons I want them to do. Also Bella and Edward's date is tomorrow so you'll find out what they'll do for it! This is going to be great!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	27. Where dreams come true?

**A/N: Okay… so it's their day off. Are you excited? Well I am… sorry it's later updating… I got caught up in a story I was reading…**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Beep… beep… beep" I groaned and rolled back to snuggled closer into Edward's arms. When I didn't roll into him I patted the area around me. I sat up in a sudden shock and saw his suitcase and mine packed sitting in front of the bed.

"Edward?" I started getting panicky. "Edward?"

The bathroom door opened and Edward emerged in a towel using another one to dry his hair. He saw the panic on my face and ran to my side pulling me into his lap. "Shhh Bella I'm here. I just had to take a shower."

His pressed me against his wet perfect body. I let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand up and down my arm. "Edward? Why are our suitcases packed?"

He chuckled. "We're leaving to go somewhere else. Just me and you… oh and Alice."

I raised my eyebrow. "Where are we going? Are we going home?"

"Nope, I can't tell you. It's a surprise. All you need to know is that I've already talked to Mr. White about it and you already have Billy's permission." Great, I was being kidnapped by my boyfriend and his crazy shopaholic sister. Very reassuring.

"So why are we the only ones going?" I glanced at the alarm clock. 5:30? Is he serious?

"Because we are the only ones who can afford to miss school. Besides we won't be going back to Forks till next Thursday." He grinned at me.

"Huh?" I groggily got out of bed.

"When in Rome."

I walked toward the bathroom pondering his words. "When in Rome?"

* * *

EPOV

I chuckled to myself as Bella walked into the bathroom with the cutest confused look on her face. I relocked the door and pulled on my clothes. I took my suitcase and placed it in the middle of the common area.

Alice was on the phone. "Yeah, I'll see you then! Bye Jasper." She hit the end button on her Scoop. She turned her attention to me. "Is she up yet?" She was bouncing up and down with excitement. It was good to know that she had gotten over the whole Mike thing ten times better than Bella. When I asked her how she just told me she somehow knew I was going to save them.

"Um yeah, she just got in the shower." I paused and narrowed my eyes at her. "And don't you dare tell her where we're going."

She giggled. "Sheesh Edweirdo, It's not like we're going to Disney World to meet up with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Mom and Dad."

I glared at her. "Shhhh, she could have heard you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, while she's in the shower… listening to the radio… face it Edward no one heard."

"I'm serious Ms. Sunshine. Cool it. I want it to be a surprise!"

She sighed. "Did you get up with the cab company? You do realize that we have a hour drive there."

I nodded. "I'm renting a car. That's where I'm going now." I put my wallet in my pocket and headed out the door. "I'll be back in thirty minutes. Get Bella dressed and fed. Be ready to go when I get back."

I waited for the elevator and when it came. I called the cab company and caught a ride to the rent-a-car place. I had already spoken with the desk clerk and she had saved a car especially for me. I was missing my Volvo. I pulled out my wallet and went up to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I believe you have a car on hold for me." I glanced at my watch.

"Ah yes hold on." I pulled out my credit card and tapped my fingers anxiously.

She came back with some documents and leaned over the counter giving me a front seat view of "her ladies". "Just sign here, and here." Her perfectly manicured fingers pointed to the spots. I read over them and signed. "Anxious are we?"

I nodded. "I'm kind of rushed. I have to be back at the hotel to pick up my girlfriend and my sister in ten minutes."

She looked down and took the papers from me. "What a shame." She mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" I questioned her even though I had heard her perfectly.

"Um, I just said it's a good thing the car is fast." She smiled handing me the keys. "Here you go Mr. Cullen."

I thanked her and walked out the door to the car. It was a Volvo C70 hard top convertible. I climbed in and it purred to life. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my Volvo. I sped down the road and back toward the hotel. The traffic was slow but I managed to dart through it quickly. I passed over the bridge and then finally pulled in front of the hotel.

Parking my car I told the valet I would be right back. I darted into the north tower entrance and took the elevator to the 9th floor. I opened the door and laid eyes on Bella. She was beautiful with her perfect brown hair and her blue tank top and cheerleading shorts.

"Ready love?" I placed my room key on the table.

"Yes sweetie." Alice giggled and grabbed my arm.

I shrugged her off and grabbed Bella's hand. "As much as I love you my dear sister I was talking to Bella."

I grabbed my suitcase in my other hand. Alice carried her two suitcases and various bags as Bella pulled her suitcase behind her. "Say goodbye to Daytona girls."

"Goodbye Daytona." Bella grinned and leaned into me.

­

* * *

BPOV

Edward and Alice both refused to tell me where we were going. All I knew is we were headed toward Orlando. I had absolutely no idea where we were going on this spur of the moment vacation. It wasn't until we were passing under the huge sign reading D-I-S-N-E-Y-W-O-R-L-D that it dawned on me.

"We're going to Disney World?" My eyes lit up and Edward grinned and nodded. "Wait, is that why we got up so early?"

He nodded again. "Yes love."

"Aw Edward, how much did it cost you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it was Esme and Carlisle's idea. You'd have to ask them." He paused and then smirked at me. "Although it's very rude to ask someone how much they spent on you."

I sighed. "Fine, you win."

He leaned over to kiss me taking a right. "I always do."

I sunk back into the seat as we pulled up to the Contemporary Resort. He stepped out of the car and opened my door for me. Alice climbed out from behind my seat jumping up and down. "Ahhhh! I can finally stop holding it on. Hold on." She raised her hand up. "Bella, guess what?"

I laughed. "What?"

"We're going to Disney world!" She jumped up and down and the valet looked at her with curiosity.

"Alice, people are staring." I whispered cautiously.

She was way to bubbly. "Does it look like I care?"

She pranced gracefully to the trunk as Edward popped it. The valet mumbled something under his breath staring at Alice and I. Edward chuckled and helped him get our bags. He wrapped his arms around my waist and handed the valet the car keys.

"Let's go love." I followed Edward inside as the bag boy pushed our cart gawking at Alice as she excitedly blabbed on about what we were going to do. "Wait here."

I waited with an overly excited Alice for Edward to check in. "Alice! Bella!"

I turned around at the familiar voice. "Em!" I ran and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his stomach. "What are you doing here?"

His laughter shook my body. "What do you mean? Did Edward not tell you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I didn't learn anything till about…" I looked at my watch. "8:00."

Em placed me delicately back on the floor. "I'm glad that you're okay."

My face dropped and he pulled me into his chest. "I was so scared Em."

He hugged me tighter. "I know, when Alice called…"

Rose butted in. "I thought Emmett was going to blow a gasket or pop a blood vessel."

I pulled my head out of Emmett's chest and saw Rose. "Rose!"

I hugged and then I saw Jasper talking to Alice while she batted her eyes at him. "Hey Bella." I turned around and was embraced by Carlisle and Esme. "Thank God you're okay. We were so worried." Esme kissed my forehead and Carlisle awkwardly patted my back. I turned around and hugged him after Esme had her turn.

"Thank you guys." Tears started welling up in my eyes. "You're the family I never had."

Esme wiped the tears from my eyes. "Nonsense Bella, you are family. Maybe not by blood, but our bond to each other is thicker than blood." She hugged me again.

"Aw, group hug!" Emmett yelled as he, Alice, Jasper, and Rose all crowded around us in what looked like a huddle.

"Dude, where's my girlfriend?" Edward stood on his tiptoes peering into the circle.

Emmett turned around curling his hands and fingers into an imaginary gun pointing it at Edward. "We're the CIA… sir please step away from the scene."

I started laughing and everyone took a couple steps back. I ran into Edward's arms and he wrapped his arms around me. "Ahem." Carlisle coughed.

"Okay Edward, hand me the room keys." Edward handed him four small key envelops along with the credit card and bill. "Rooming arrangements. Alice will room with Rosalie. Emmett will room with Jasper, and Bella will room with Edward."

Emmett growled. "Not fair, how come I can't room with Rose?"

Carlisle sighed. "Because if you room with Rose then Alice would have to room with Jasper, who she barely knows."

"Nu uh, Alice could room with Bella and Edward could room with Jasper." He turned to Jasper. "No offence man."

Jasper nodded. "None taken." He grinned at Alice.

Edward tightened his grip on me. "Sorry, can do man. Bella has to stay with me."

Emmett glared at Edward. "Just why is that?"

"Because Emmett, you very well know that Bella gets nightmares. Therefore she is entitled to have a room with me." Edward smiled at his well-stated case.

"It's fine Edward. I can room with Alice." Edward glanced down at me.

"See, Bella can room with Alice." Emmett jumped up and down pointing at me like a three year old.

"No, I have given you your rooms. There is no discussion." Carlisle growled at Emmett and he stuck his bottom lip out pouting.

While Emmett sulked Carlisle gave us our room keys. We had rooms at the top floor below the penthouse facing Magic Kingdom. Edward grabbed my hand leading me to the elevator while pushing the cart filled with our and Alice's stuff… well mostly Alice's stuff.

Carlisle and Esme had the floor under us so they got off on 24 while we rode up to 25. "We have room 25030." Edward's warm voice heated my neck yet gave me goose bumps.

We walked farther than the others and saw that while they had rooms right next to each other while our room was a little farther down the hall. They had 25034 and 25036. Knowing Carlisle he didn't know that they were conjoining rooms. I handed Edward the key and he slid it into the slot. The light clicked green and he opened the door ushering me inside.

I was rendered speechless. The room was rather large. When you walked in to the room there was a huge king sized bed against the wall and a bedside table on either side. There was a huge sliding glass door that opened to the balcony with a breathtaking view of Magic Kingdom. The bed had white satin sheets with a white down comforter under the brown down comforter. The room was amazing. I walked around the room analyzing it's beauty as Edward watched me amused. I stepped into the bathroom and my breathing hitched. It was the regular sink, electric plug, and mirror to start with. When you opened the second door the bathroom was amazing. It had a Jacuzzi and a separate shower with one of those fogged Plexiglas doors.

When two strong arms wrapped around my waist I jumped. "What are you thinking?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned in my arms and attacked him with kisses. "Its amazing Edward."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Now are you ready to go to a park?"

"Already?" I kind of wanted to explore the hotel.

"Well our seven days start when we first access the park. So we could hang around the hotel for today. It's up to you. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I do need you to be ready tonight at 7 though." He kissed my hand gently.

"For what?" I started racking my head to find out what I had missed.

"Why for our date of course. I have a great night planned." Her had a mischievous look in his eyes. "So, do you want to go to the park or not?"

I was about to tell him it was his choice when our phone rang. "Hold that thought." Edward picked up the phone.

"Yes Alice?" He rolled his eyes. "It's for you."

He handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella! We have conjoining room with Em and Jasper so he's happy. We were thinking about going shopping the rest of the day at Downtown Disney. What do you say?" I thought it over. It would be relaxing. "Plus the guys want to go to Disney Quest. You know that whole video game fetish Em has."

My eyes lit up. "Alice, that sounds perfect." I paused. "But I have to be back at the hotel to be ready by-..."

She cut me off. "Seven, I know. We'll be back by 5:30. Bella, it's only 9:00. We have plenty of time."

"Okay Alice, I'll meet you outside your room in ten minutes." I hung up the phone.

"So what's the plan?" Edward wrapped his arms around me again.

"We're meeting Alice in ten minutes." I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He leaned down and met my lips. "Why ten minutes?"

I chuckled. "So I would have time for this." Giggling I pushed him onto the ginormas bed and crawled after him straddling him. I kissed him passionately and he suddenly picked up my thoughts. He flipped us… he was such a man… always had to be in control.

**A/N: Jeez time slipped away from me. Sorry it's so late updating. So who saw Disney World coming? I sure didn't until I got the idea…. Okay well I have a good idea for their date… woo hoo!**

**Review like a fool!**

**Kayla**


	28. Downtown Disney

**A/N: So, let's go shopping at downtown Disney! Then they need to get Bella ready for her date. I know I'm kind of dragging this out but I want some Bella/Edward fluff.**

* * *

Chapter 28

There were two loud knocks on the door. "Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side. "Edward, I know you're in there. Get off of my sweet innocent Bella and get your butt out here. I'm ready to go play video games."

"Edward… I… think we… should… go." I turned my head gasping for air. This of course didn't stop him. He just attacked my neck with kisses.

"I think we should stay here." He used the full power of his eyes on me.

I closed my eyes. "Edward, I'm serious. Unless you want Emmett to switch rooms and put Jasper in here with you."

"No!" He pulled me to his chest. "Hold on Em, we'll be right there."

He got off of me and helped me off the bed. I landed in his chest and kissed his neck lightly. "You're not making this any easier." He growled at me.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about." I batted my eyes at him.

"Let's go woman." He pulled me through the door and I grabbed my purse on the way out shoving my cell phone in my pocket.

"It's about time you two come out of that room." Alice looped her arm through mine, once again ignoring Edward's arms around my waist. "Okay, so we can go shopping and then have lunch at the Rainforest Café. Then we can do some more shopping. They have this huge music store for Edward and then they have Video Games. What do you want to do?"

"Um, I want to go shopping for Billy and Jake, until lunch. Then I want to go to Disney Quest and meet up with the boys." I leaned into Edward's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go to Disney Quest love?" Edward looked at me questionably.

"Yup, I actually like video games."

Alice gasped. "Bella you're such a -."

"Nerd I know." I cut her off.

Edward chuckled and pulled me to his chest. Esme and Carlisle were staying around the hotel so all six of us headed downstairs. "There's the bus let's hurry." Jasper pointed out the Downtown Disney bus.

We ran and barely made it. There were only five seats left so I sat on Edward's lap, which was perfectly fine with me. The ride there was rather long, which was fine with me because I laid on Edward's shoulder while her rubbed my back.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He whispered sweetly in my ear kissing the spot below my ear.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I kissed his nose.

I heard gagging sounds come from the back of the bus. Of course Emmett and Jasper would be so mature.

"Ignore them honey. You two look very much in love." The elderly lady sitting next to us patted my hand. "Are you newly weds? You're both very young."

Edward rubbed my back and smiled. "Maybe one day. She's here with my family on vacation."

The lady smiled. "Well, you two remind me of me and my husband when we were first married. We were married when we were 18. We had 67 happy years together before he passed."

Edward looked into my eyes. "What a wonderful inspiration. I hope to marry her someday." My breath hitched and he held me tighter.

The driver came over the intercom. "We are now entering Downtown Disney. We encourage you to visit our Disney Quest attractions. Four floors of complete videogames."

Emmett wooted from the back of the bus. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I think I'm going to go with my girlfriend and do whatever her heart's content." He lifted my chin and delicately kissed my lips.

"Oh really?" I kissed him back.

"Really."

We exited the bus and Edward intertwined our fingers. "So, would you like to walk with me to make lunch reservations?"

I nodded. "Yes please." We walked past McDonalds and then past the Ghirardelli chocolate ice cream shop. "Edward! We have to go there after lunch." I pointed and he laughed.

"Of course love."

I waited outside while he made the reservations. When he came back out we walked back toward the shops. "So, what time are the reservations?"

"12:00. That gives us…" He looked at his watch. "an hour and thirty minutes."

"Great, let's go." I pulled Edward toward the shops. "Let's get it over with."

He chuckled and we plunged into the crowd of people. Edward stayed close to me always touching some part of me. I decided to get Billy a pocket watch with tigger on it. Of course Edward insisted on paying for it but I told him no.

It was harder to find Jake something. I couldn't remember his favorite Disney movie, or if he even had one. I racked my brain but found nothing. I decided on getting him a t-shirt and a stuffed Mickey.

Who knew it would take so long to buy for two people. We made it to the restaurant just in time. They seated our party in the Gorilla room. The first time the rain went off I jumped. Emmett of course laughed at me so I buried my face in Edward's chest. The food was great, and expensive. Edward wouldn't even let me have the bill. When the waitress asked how it wanted to be split Edward told her he was paying for all of it. I tried to get mine separate but he put his hand over my mouth.

I crossed my arms and refused to talk to him. He had already spent so much money on me. I wasn't going to be dead weight. We left the restaurant and I still hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Bella, don't be like that." I hated those words. They were the worst words in the male dictionary and he knew that.

"Be like what? Do you want to be poor because of you?" I mentally chastised myself. I had walked right into that one.

"Yes Bella, I want to give you the world." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella, please stop whining about how much I spend on you."

"Fine, but only because I love you." I leaned my head back and he kissed me with so much passion I thought my head would explode.

Edward pulled me to the left and told me to close my eyes. He guided me indoors because it suddenly got a lot cooler. The air around me filled with the sweet scent of chocolate. "Edward, where are we?"

He lifted his hands from my eyes and I saw we were in the chocolate ice cream shop. "What do you want?"

We got in line and I looked over the menu. "I want the warm cookie sunday."

He nodded. "That sounds good, but I want the caramel delight." Edward ordered our food and they gave us our number so we found a table next to the window.

"So _dear_ where are we going for our date?" I batted my eyelashes.

"You know I can't tell you."

I leaned over the table toward him and he leaned toward me. "Can't or won't?"

His lips were nearly centimeters from touching. "A little of both."

He leaned a little closer when a very handsome spikey blonde haired man shoved our Sundays under our noses. "Warm cookie Sunday?"

I raised my hand and he smiled setting it in front of me. He handed Edward the other one keeping his eyes on me. What was up with random strangers gawking at me?

When I thought he was going to leave he pulled a chair up to our table. "So, where are you from?"

"Um Washington." I took a bite of my Sunday.

"DC?" I shook my head.

"The state."

He gasped. "Hey, I have a cousin who lives in Washington, maybe you know him."

I shrugged. "I doubt it. What's his name?"

"Mike Newton." I dropped my spoon and stood up running out the door.

Edward caught up with me soon after. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Lets just go play some video games."

Edward nodded and led us through Pleasure Island stopping to dance with me a couple of times. "Bella, I think we need to come here one night. These clubs let people 18 and over in."

I smiled. "Okay, maybe. If you're good."

We made it out of pleasure island and finally to Disney Quest. As we were waiting to get in the elevator to go up Edward asked me a random question. "Bella, what's your top two favorite Disney movies?"

I thought for a second. "Um, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. Why?"

He smiled but then shrugged. "Just wondering."

We got in the elevator and made out way up to the second floor. On chance Emmett and Jasper ran past us when we got off the elevator.

"Em, Jasper!" I called their names and they turned around.

"Bella, Edward! This place is heaven! It has every game imaginable." He jumped up and down like a three year old… again.

"Really? Does it have Dance Dance Revolution?" It was my favorite game despite my lack of dancing skills.

"Yup, I challenge you." Em laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me up to the next floor.

He pushed through the crowds and around to the Dance Dance Revolution game. "Okay Em, lets start out at easy."

He nodded and we jumped around to press the buttons for easy. We decided to dance to Listen to Your Heart by DHT.

"Bella, you're going down. You're such a klutz." He laughed as the music started.

"Oh really?" The movements started and I moved my feet to the music. Edward and Jasper watched in amazement as I ended the song with a double jump. Needless to say I beat Em.

"Dang Bella, you're good." He had beads of sweat pouring down his face.

I nodded. "Sasha use to have this game at home. I beasted it."

Jasper chuckled. "Let me match you. Rose and I have this game at home. I'm an expert."

"Do as you wish." Jasper chose the hamster dance, which was a level hard. We both jumped simultaneously starting the game. The movements were a lot faster which was fine with me. Like I said I beasted at this game. By the time the song ended I still had an A while Jasper had a C.

"Bella, I never would have though someone was so good a video game." He was doubled over trying to gain his breath.

People had gathered around to watch us by now. "Does anyone else want to play?" I craned my neck looking for someone in the crowd.

I was about to leave when the sweet voice grabbed my waist whispering in my ear. "I'll play you."

I kissed his lips. "Edward, are you sure?"

He nodded. "I've never played, but it doesn't look that hard."

I heard Em whispering to Jasper. "I got 50 on Edward."

Jasper shook his head. "No way, I've got 50 on Bella. That girl's a beast."

"Do you want to make this interesting?" I smirked at Edward.

"Sure, might as well." He curled his lips up in his crooked grin. "What are the bets?"

"If I win then you have to tell me where we're going." I had this in the bank.

"Fine, and if I win then I throw in something extra for tonight." We looked in each other's eyes and jumped starting the game.

This was one of the most difficult songs on Dance Dance, The Devil Went Down to Georgia. I moved my feet to the music but I heard Edward matching my movements. Stupid perfect at everything personality. Jeez. The nervousness didn't help. He hit the ones I missed. I focused on getting everything right. When it got to Jonny's solo I tried with all my might and got almost all of them. When the game finished I was scared to look. I turned around and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist chuckling in my ear.

"It looks like I win." He kissed the back of my neck.

I turned around and saw the scores. We both had A's. It was 95 to 98. My highest score ever. I turned back around. "Bite me!" He laughed and bit my neck lightly. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You said bite you." He pulled me off of the game. Our little crowd of observers had now turned out to be all girls staring at Edward and glaring at me.

We played more games until we had to walk back to the buses. We met up with Alice and Rose and got back to the resort. I had no idea what Edward hand planed for the night and I didn't want to know anymore. I knew it was going to be way over the top. When we got back to the hotel Alice pulled me along with my clothes into her room. I took a shower to wash the sweat from the day out of my hair.

After my shower Alice proceeded to do my makeup while Rose fixed my hair. Rose ended up braiding my hair and then pulling it into a bun. She put a flower in my hair. Alice kept my makeup natural but pretty. I thanked them and stepped into my dress and put on the black bow heels. Alice clasped the starfish necklace around my neck as I put in the matching earrings. Rose snapped the pearl bracelet around my wrist and I stood up. They analyzed me and grinned.

"Well Alice, I think we've outdone ourselves." Rose grinned at Alice.

"Yes my dear Rose, I think you're right. We should defiantly go into business." I turned to look in the mirror to see what they were blabbing about. My jaw dropped.

"See Alice, she's even baffled." I thanked them both immensely.

"You're welcome Bella." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you Alice, even for making me wear the strapless bra and lacy underwear." She let go.

"Bella, I didn't make you wear it for you."

I was about to ask her what she meant when there were three sharp knocks on the door. Alice handed me my black clutch and pushed me toward the door.

"Bella, have fun." Alice smiled at me like I was going off to college or some life-changing event. I took a deep breath and opened the door…

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? The dress picture and pictures from their date will be up with the next chapter. I'm using polyvore so I have their whole date in a sort of collage.**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Kayla**


	29. Date part one

**A/N: So, they finally go on their date. I have a great night planned for them… aren't you excited? I am… okay so I'll shut up and get to the story!**

**Also… For all my House Of Night lovers I started a twilight crossover with House of night. It's called House of Twilight. It's about a girl named Bella who gets marked by Nyx to help Zoey stop Neferet's plans. It picks up after Chosen but I added some stuff like werewolves. Anyway please check it out. Even if you haven't read the books… I explain it all.**

* * *

Chapter 29

We boarded the monorail from our hotel and got on the one headed to Magic Kingdom. I eyed Edward suspiciously and he just grinned at me. He pulled me into his lap placing kisses up and down my arm.

"Tell me." I whispered sweetly in his ear.

He chuckled. "You wish." He whispered sweetly in my ear.

I sighed and leaned back into his chest savoring the moment. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

We had the monorail car to ourselves. "No."

He slid me off his lap leaning down so he was hovering me. "Oh, well you look beautiful tonight." He brought his lips down to mine. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

He sighed and sat back up straight. "Hello? Fine Alice. Goodbye. Yes, I heard you. Bye."

I laughed. "What did she say?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "She said that if better stop kissing you like that because I'll mess up your makeup."

I giggled. "Good ol' Alice."

The monorail stopped and Edward helped me out the car. We descended the ramp his hand tightly around my waist. The man checked my clutch and then Edward handed me my ticket. As soon as we made it through the gate Edward's arm was back securely around my waist.

"Let's go love." He picked up his pace and I had to practically run to keep up with him.

"Edward, slow down. It's hot out here and I'm wearing heels. I can't believe you would take me to an amusement park in heels." He slowed his pace and chuckled a little before scooping me into his arms.

"Fine, then I'll carry you. We wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty little feet." He kissed my nose and a camera lady stopped us to take a picture. I was in Edward's arms and he was kissing my nose. Edward thanked the lady and I placed the retriever in my clutch.

We continued up Main Street and Edward talked to one of the workers. We followed him around to the back entrance of the castle and up to the dinning podium. We were having dinner in Cinderella's castle. Edward gently placed me back on my feet.

"Your name please?" The hostess eyed Edward.

"Cullen." She ran her fingers over the list.

"Ah, yes. Right this way Mr. Cullen." We followed the lady to a rounded booth next to the window. I slid in and Edward followed me. "Your waiter will be right with you."

Edward grinned at me. "Surprised?"

I nodded. "How did you get reservations? This place takes like a year to get reservations."

He nodded. "My parents are good friends with the chef. He always sets aside a table every night for his friends. He may even come out and greet us."

Our waiter was the prince himself. It was adorable to see some of the younger girls ogle at him. "Hello, I'm Prince Charming and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What can I get the princess to drink?"

"Mountain Dew please."

He nodded. "And for my fellow prince?"

"Pepsi please."

He nodded. "Okay, here are your menus. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and to take your order."

I picked up the menu and my mouth dropped open. Before I could protest Edward put his hand over my mouth. "Hey, don't even think about it."

I groaned and looked over the menu. I decided to get the chicken tender platter. The waiter came back and gave us our drinks. "Now, what can I get you two to eat?"

"Um, I'll take the chicken tender platter."

He nodded. "And you sir?"

"I want the chef's special, twelve ounce medium well. Oh and do you mind telling the chef that Edward Cullen is here."

He nodded. "No problem. I'll go put your order in."

Edward scooted next to me rubbing my arm. "So, did you ever think you would be having dinner in a castle?"

I shook my head. "Nope, so what's next?"

He chuckled. "A little anxious aren't we?"

I nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you one thing."

My eyes got wide with excitement. "Okay shoot."

He rolled his eyes. "We're leaving Magic Kingdom after dinner to go to another park."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "What? Do you have a whole park rented out for my entertainment?" He didn't speak. "Edward Cullen! If you do you'll never hear the end of it."

He chuckled. "Don't get your panties in a wad. Of course I didn't rent out the whole park." He paused. "Besides, if I were going to do that I would have rented Magic Kingdom. It has all the good rides."

The rest of dinner was amazing. We got yet another picture together and then we met the chef. I told him how much of an inspiration he was to me. It would be great to be a chef for such a prestigious restaurant.

Edward looked at his watch. "Let's go Bella, we're going to be late."

Edward paid and pulled me out the door. I didn't want to look at the total. He wouldn't have shown me anyway. I strolled down Main Street with Edward. We stopped to get ice cream at the corner shop.

Edward hustled us out the gate and up to the monorail. We rode the monorail to the ticket and bus station and then hoped on another monorail to MGM. What the heck could we be doing in MGM?

"MGM?" It was a big surprise. I expected Epcot more.

"Yes MGM." He had a sly smile on his face. He left me no choice but to kiss it off of him.

He kissed me back deepening the kiss only to be stopped when the monorail came to a stop. He stood up pulling me with him and we rushed down the stairs. The security again checked my clutch and once again found nothing. I mean seriously… the bag wasn't large enough to find anything.

Edward pulled us around to the side and told me to wait in a certain spot while he went to talk to the lady at the ticket booth. I decided to have a little bit of fun. The guys would pass and hoot at me. I in return would wink and wave innocently. A couple of guys asked for my autograph and number. My alias was Jasmine Sapphire. I gave them Emmett's phone number as payback for this morning.

Edward approached me as I was giving an autograph and laughed as he saw my alias and Emmett's phone number. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me away from my fans.

"Edward, I was having fun!" I whined.

He chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm sure Emmett's going to have fun."

He led me around the side and helped me onto the back of a golf cart. He whispered something to the driver and then hopped on the back with me. He pulled me into his arms and we took the back short cut through the park. We stopped behind a large open-air auditorium and Edward helped me out. We walked into the empty auditorium and Edward led me to the middle section.

We sat down and I gulped. "Edward? Should we be here?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yup, this is your next surprise."

Before I could talk again the show started. I immediately recognized the show as Beauty and the Beast. "Edward!"

I kissed him and he chuckled lifting the armrest so I could snuggle in next to him I couldn't believe Edward had bought me a private showing of Beauty in the Beast. Actually I could. It reeked of Edward.

I laughed at my joke and snuggled into his arms as the show continued. He wrapped his arms around me. The show was outstanding. We got to meet the cast afterward since we were the only ones there. I could have sworn Bell flirted with Edward. Then again the sexy beast winked at me. Okay, I'll admit he was cute… but he's no Edward.

After chatting with the cast Edward whisked me away again. It was already 10:30 and he had one more thing planned. We caught a ride back to the ticket and bus station and then took a monorail back to our hotel. Edward intertwined our fingers as we hopped on the second monorail.

"Our room is off limits. You are to go to Alice's room. She has your things. She'll tell you what to do from there." I suddenly was nervous.

"Um Edward? Should I be scared?" I looked at him unsure.

He grinned. "Absolutely."

I rolled my eyes and raised his arm resting it around my shoulder so I could hug his chest. He pulled me to him and stroked my back.

"We are now entering the Contemporary Resort. Next stop Magic Kingdom." Edward stood up once again pulling me through the door with me lagging behind.

He held me very close to him as we made out way through the lobby and up the elevator. It probably had something to do with all the stares I was getting. I saw a couple of my admirers glancing at me warily. I guess Emmett had given out some shouts. I giggled and we finally reached the 25th floor.

He knocked on Alice's door. "Bella, do what Alice says. She knows what's going on."

A short arm shot out the door pulling me in the room before I could kiss Edward goodbye. She threw me on the bed and rummaged around in the bag pulling out two tiny black pieces of clothing.

"Alice, I am not wearing that."

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha ha. Evil Alice. It's probably not what you think it is. Their date link is on my profile. Be sure to check out my new story though. Like I said above … If you're a House Of Night fan then definitely read it. Even if you haven't read them I'm trying to explain everything in later chapters.**

**Review like crazy!**

**Kayla**


	30. Empty

****

A/N: Wow… some of you are really good guessers… kudos! Okay… on to the date… part 2

* * *

Chapter 30

"_Alice, I am not wearing that."_

She laughed evilly. "Oh yes you are. That is unless you would rather go out in public naked."

"Fine." I growled.

She giggled and handed me the bathing suit. It wasn't too bad. It was a black halter with tight shorts bottoms. I walked into the bathroom and took off the dress clipping it on the hanger where I had left it. I took off the lacey under garments and slipped on the bathing suit. I stepped out of the bathroom holding my dress, underwear, and bra.

Alice hung the dress in the closet and when I turned around to grab a towel she called opened the conjoining room door knocking on Em's door. Rosalie opened it and sighed. She walked over and took down my bun and the flower out of my hair. She shook my braid free and my hair cascaded down over my shoulders. She put it up in a messy bun.

"Hey, Em and Jasper. Come here for a second." Alice called into the next room.

Emmett and Jasper stopped at the door and their jaws dropped. "Is it that bad?" I blushed.

Jasper shook his head. "Bella… you look… hott!"

Emmett slapped the back of his head. "Don't you say that about my sweet innocent Bella."

Jasper chuckled. "She doesn't look sweet and innocent in that. She's more like spicy and naughty."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red and wrapped my towel around me. "I got you Bella." Alice dug through the bags and pulled out a white cover up.

I put it on and thanked Alice. "Yeah, don't mention it. Now all of you out, I have to go walk Bella to the place." Alice shooed them all away.

"I want to come." Rose pleaded with Alice.

"Sorry, can't. I promised Edward." Alice grinned at me and Rose pouted and then walked back into Emmett's room.

I figured it was best not to ask questions. Alice probably wouldn't tell me anyway. I followed her out the door barefoot and to the elevator. Instead of going down we went up to the penthouse. She inserted a card and pushed the button. The elevator went up one floor and then opened out into a little foyer. The foyer had the door to the suite in front of us. There were two doors on either side that led outside onto the roof. She took a right and stopped at the door.

"Okay Bella, this is where I leave you. Go out this door and take a left. Follow the red trail." She grinned at me.

I was lost in the view though. It was like flying around Magic Kingdom. Before I could ask what trail she was waving goodbye and the elevator door was closing. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the roof. I immediately caught on to the red trail she was talking about. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the left. Candles lighted the path.

I followed them around the side of the building and came upon Edward. His back was turned toward me and soft music was playing in the background. He glanced at his watch before taking it off and placing it on the table. His shirt was off lying on a lounge chair close to the hot tub. The hot tub had the perfect view of the castle.

He turned around and grinned at me. "Well hello, I didn't see you there."

He walked over and pulled me into a hug. He turned around and handed me a frozen drink. "Strawberry daiquiri?"

I nodded and took a sip of the drink. He stepped into the hot tub. "Won't you join me?"

I placed my drink back on the table and crossed my arms down to pull off my cover up. I heard his breathing hitch and I grinned. I grabbed my drink tossing the cover up on the lounge chair and stepped into the hot tub. "Staring?" I asked him sarcastically.

He nodded. "Actually I prefer to call it admiring." He sat his drink on the edge of the pool and motioned me to sit in his lap.

"Is that so?" I sat down in his lap and put my drink next to his. He reached behind him and grabbed a tray.

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" He picked one up and held it in front of my face.

I bit into it and grinned. "Yum."

He laughed and put the tray back on the edge of the pool. His lips crushed down on mine. "So, did you enjoy our evening?"

"Yes I did." He hugged me tightly.

"Well, the evening is not over yet." He turned me around in his lap and as if on cue fireworks exploded over the colorful castle."

"Edward, the view is amazing." I watched as the explosions of color filled the sky.

"Yes, you are amazing." He kissed the back of my neck goose bumps appearing on my neck.

He placed kisses all over my exposed skin. I rested my head back on his chest. He kissed my shoulder all the way up to my ear. "I love you Isabella."

My thoughts were jumbled. I only thought of Edward. His touch, his voice, his hands. Edward was all I could think about. Edward was usually all I thought about. I loved him, and he loved me. I turned around so I was straddling him. His lips met mine and his hands roamed my body. Was this it?

I thought it over. I think this was it. But people used this hot tub. Ew, not here. "Edward." I groaned against his lips.

"Bella." His was more of a moan.

"Edward, not here." He stood up so quickly I thought I would get whiplash.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were gripping my thighs. He placed me on the ground and threw my towel at me. He grabbed his towel wrapping it around him and pulled me back down the trail of roses. He pulled me into the elevator and his lips were back on mine… this time more urgent.

He pulled me out of the elevator and swung me into his arms. My lips still on his he ran down the hallway. Talk about impatient. He fumbled with the key and stuck it in the lock never releasing his hold on me. He wrenched open the door and quickly stepped inside shutting the door behind him with his foot. He dropped his towel on the floor and took mine away from me laying me on the bed where I gave it all away.

**A/N: Tsk tsk tsk… this isn't rated M.**

* * *

(The next morning)

The next morning I woke. I was laying on Edward's chest my hair spilling over his chest. The realization and soreness hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't feel any different other than being a little sore. I lifted my head a little dizzy. Deciding that wasn't a good idea I laid my head back on Edward's bare chest kissing it lightly.

Edward's eyes flickered open. His hands traveled up and down my back and then he grinned. "I love you." He scooted up pulling me with him.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips lightly.

I glanced over at the clock. It was 11:00. "How come Alice hasn't come and gotten us yet?"

He shrugged. There was a loud beating on our door. "Speaking of the devil."

"Edward and Bella. You better be ready in thirty minutes or else I'm coming in there to get you." A look of horror crossed my face and Edward just kissed my forehead.

"We're coming Alice." He got out of the bed pulling me with him.

He pulled me into the bathroom and turned on the shower ushering me in and then stepping in next to me. We quickly showered and then I got out to get dressed. He reluctantly turned off the shower and followed me back into the room. I pulled a towel around me and started shuffling around through my bag for something to wear.

I pulled out my shorts from Maurice's and a spaghetti strap top. I grabbed my underwear and bra and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. I knew I had nothing to hide now because he had seen… well everything, but seriously he's still a teenaged boy. I hadn't said much but I guess he was letting me think. Thirty minutes later we were out the door and Alice ambushed me.

"Bella, we need to talk." She shooed Edward ahead. "We'll be right behind you. Don't worry."

Edward gave her a wary glance and moved ahead to talk to Jasper. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, why?"

Confusion crossed her face. "You just seem kind of distant. Are you sure everything's alright?"

I shrugged. "Edward and I…"

She nodded. "I figured. Is that okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I-I- I'm not sure. I kind of feel empty now."

She hugged me. "Oh Bella, then why did you?"

I thought about her question for a minute. "Because I wanted to."

She sighed and linked her arm through mine. "How about we have a girls day today, just me you and Rose. It'll be great. We're going to Epcot so there's lots of shopping to do. It'll give you some time alone to think."

I nodded. "Sure, sound's great."

Alice and I hopped on the monorail sitting in between Jasper and Edward. Edward's lips bent down and brushed right below my earlobe. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Alice just wants to have some girl time today."

He tensed. "You don't have to. We can spend the day together."

As much as I would have liked if he said that yesterday… I really did need some time to think. I mean seriously. The one thing that I had claimed proudly for 18 years was now gone. I kind of always had the dream of giving it away to my husband. The one gift that was for him and only him. Now… it's gone.

I shook my head. "No, go have fun with the boys. Some girl time would be good for me."

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Okay love. Whatever you say."

The monorail pulled to a stop and Edward stood up pulling me with him. We were at the ticket and bus station again. We got in line for Epcot and when the monorail pulled up we piled into a car. We took our seats and in a couple of minutes we were descending the ramp to check in to Epcot. Once we were inside we parted ways. Alice drug us to soaring to get fast passes and then we took to the shops.

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella has some doubts. She's not sure if she wanted Edward to have what he now claims. Now it's too late to turn back. Now I don't know about you but when someone gives me time to think then my views on a lot of things changed. I'm tired of all those stories where Bella is so happy it was Edward blah blah blah. Bull crap!**

**How about reviewing?**

**Kayla**


	31. Zippidy doo dah

**A/N: So… it's cool how some of you agree on my perspective of most stories on fanfiction. So on to Epcot… this chapter is going to be a lot of Bella just thinking. Also remember how insecure Bella is.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Alice, Rose, and I walked around the world stopping here and there along they way to shop. When it was time for our soaring passes we got in line. We still had to wait a few minutes in the fast pass line but eventually we got through. We walked straight past the guys who were waiting in line for the ride.

"Rose?" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

We turned around and Rose and Alice laughed. "It's called a fast pass baby." Rose winked at Emmett and ran down the line. We followed her and when we reached the end of the line I pulled out my map.

"So what do you all want to do?" My stomach growled. "Okay after lunch?"

Alice giggled. "Um, I want to go to Mousegear. It's right beside the Electric Umbrella anyway."

Rose agreed. "Yeah, and I want to go on the fast track."

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll go get fast passes for that next."

We went through soaring and the graphics and movements amazed me. After that we went to the Electric Umbrella for lunch after getting fast passes for the guys and us. I ordered my food last and took my food to go find Alice and Rose. I found them upstairs and I sat down in the empty seat at the table. Rose and Alice talked about the park and I guess I zoned out.

I was thinking about last night. If it was anyone I was glad it was Edward. Of course it was a big decision… but if I weren't comfortable with him then I would have said no. I had all the confidence in the world that I loved Edward. I knew that he loved me too. Besides… it's not like I didn't enjoy it, Edward whispering sweet things into my ear proclaiming his love to me.

I stood up with Alice and Rose throwing away my trash. Two hands covered my eyes and a voice whispered in my ear. "I've been watching you. You're a very beautiful girl." The adrenaline in my body started pumping and I started shaking with fear. That night with Mike flooded into my memory. The hands left my face and spun me around. "Bella, it's just me." Edward pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Edward." I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my forehead. I pulled away from him and slapped his arm. "Don't ever do that again."

"Jeez, I won't." He rubbed his arm where I had smacked him. It started turning red. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the afternoon together. I miss you."

Alice showed up behind me. "Edward! Bella, Rose, and I were going to do some more shopping." She put on her whiney I'm the girl so I win voice.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "You've had Bella all day. It's my turn."

"Bella!" Alice whined. She really was a good actress.

"It's fine Alice." She checked my facial expression.

"Okay!" She bounded away grabbing Rose and pulling her out the door.

Edward laughed and nuzzled his nose against my neck kissing the spot below my ear. My skin tingled and I melted to his body. I really did miss Edward. "You have to teach me how to do that." He chuckled into my ear.

I turned to face him. "How to do what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Getting Alice to leave like that. It could really come in handy someday."

I giggled and his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

I laughed. "Come on lets go get you fed." I pulled him downstairs and we got in the shortest line. Edward held me from behind and I sunk into his chest. All doubts aside I really loved Edward. He was my everything.

I pulled Edward through the line and he ordered a hamburger, some fries, and a drink. I grabbed his drink and he grabbed his food. "Let's eat outside." Edward ushered me out the door and we went to sit by the fountain.

"Okay!" I happily walked over to the fountain sitting down next to him.

"Well, you're in a better mood." He pulled out his food and grinned at me.

I smiled. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." I kissed his cheek and took a sip of his drink.

He rolled his eyes taking a bite of his burger. "This morning you seemed kind of… out of it." He got a scared look in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

I smiled. "Absolutely." I answered sarcastically.

"No Bella, I'm serious." He watched the fountain shoot the water through the sky.

"Edward, I'm fine. Of course I was a little sore… but that's expected. Don't worry I'm fine." He still didn't look at me.

"Are you sure?" He still didn't look at me.

I sat his drink down and grabbed his burger from his hand. I straddled his lap and pulled his face to mine. His tongue met mine and they fought for dominance. He pulled me closer to his body and I pulled back to catch a breath.

"I don't know? Am I sure?" I kissed his nose.

"Ok, fine you win." He kissed me once more. "Can I have my burger back?"

I nodded. "Yuck, you taste like hamburger."

He laughed taking the last bite of his hamburger. "So, do you want to go on spaceship earth next?"

"Sure, that sounds good." I took a sip of his drink and watched him curiously.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice came running toward us with a bag in her hand. She stopped in front of us trying to catch her breath. "Bella um, I need you for a moment."

She yanked me from my seat and over toward the direction of where she came from. Edward sat there baffled. "Alice, what's wrong?"

I ran with her through the breezeway and toward the building parallel with Mousegear. She took a deep breath. "I need you to sweet talk Emmett and Rose free."

By now we had gotten to the building and we were waiting outside the character photo station. "What do you mean sweet talk Em and Rose free?"

She laughed. "Well, Rose wanted her picture with Goofy and he… well he grabbed her butt so she stomped on his foot and Em took off his head and punched the guy. They're in with security now."

She pulled me into the door and said something to the line maintenance. The guy let us through and we came up to the door with two security guards standing outside. "Hey, our friends are in there."

They nodded and opened the door for us. We stepped into the room and I immediately saw Emmett and Rose in the corner Jasper watching them apologetically. "Bella!" Emmett jumped up but they pushed him down.

I mustered up all my courage. "On what conditions do you hold my friends?" I eyed the guards.

"Um, they committed assault on one of our employees." One of the guards replied.

I nodded. "And are you aware that one of your employees sexually harassed this woman? Would you like me call my lawyer? I'll have you know that this man." I gestured to Emmett. "Is friends with some of the most prestigious lawyers on the face of the planet. Unless you would rather have a case filed against Disney World that involves sexual harassment of a female and you would love to see your income come down I suggest that you let them go." I pulled out my cell phone ready to call Edward for backup. "I can guarantee that the lawsuit will hurt a lot less than a broken nose."

The guard hesitated and then nodded. "Very well, we don't want anymore trouble though. We are very sorry miss." He nodded toward Rose. "Have a zippidy doo dah day."

Emmett rolled his eyes and the guards escorted us out the back. As soon as the guards had left Emmett picked me up and spun me around. "Thank you Bella!"

"Put me down Em. Edward's probably worried sick." He put me down and I gave him a hug. "Stay out of trouble. Okay?"

He nodded. "I will get back to your man Bella."

I turned around and started walking. I walked and walked and walked. I looked around and I think I was somewhere in China. All crud, I must have taken a wrong turn. My phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward's frantic voice came over the phone.

"Um, lost?" I looked around. "I think I'm somewhere in China."

He sighed. "Bella, how did you get there? Where did you go?" He was frustrated. "Hold on, I'm coming."

I sat down on the nearest bench and waited for him to come get me. How did I get here? I looked around and turned to look over the water. I saw the fountains from here. I must have taken a left instead of taking a right. Oh, well. It hadn't been soon when Edward came sprinting around the corner. His eyes swooped over the area until they landed on me. He walked up to me looking furious.

"Where the heck did you go?" His expression was cold.

"I'm sorry. I had to save Emmett's and Rose's butts. They got in some trouble and when I saved them I got lost trying to get back to where you were." I put on my innocent face.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Okay fine, let's go on spaceship earth." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked toward the huge ball.

We got in line and Edward played with my hair humming into my ear. We walked up the ramp and got in line for the last car. The train pulled up and I scooted in Edward scooting in next to me. We were pulled into the darkness and Edward started nibbling on my ear.

"Edward." I chastised him in the dark.

"Bella." He moaned in my ear.

"Edward, I'm serious. I'm trying to learn here." I focused on the technology.

"I'm trying to teach here." He whispered in my ear placing his hand on my bare thigh.

"Edward, tonight." That shut him up. He kept his hand on my thigh but he didn't say anything else the rest of the trip. I snuggled into his chest as we ascended into the wonderful world of technology.

When we got through with the ride it was time to ride the test track. I pulled Edward over to our waiting friends. There were six to a car so it worked out perfectly for us. Alice, Rose, and Emmett got in the front and Jasper, Edward, and I got in the back. I almost flipped out when I thought we were going to hit the wall. Edward chuckled in my ear and pulled me closer to his side.

Edward admired the cars displayed at the end of the ride and I was ready to leave. It was already 6:00. "Edward, are you ready to leave yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we can stay if you want though."

I shook my head. "No I'm tired."

We talked to the others and they wanted to stay a bit longer and see the fireworks that night. Alice wanted to do some more shopping while she was there. So Edward and I left the park together hopping on the monorail that was going to the bus and ticket station. I yawned and snuggled into Edward's arms and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in Edward's arms on a different monorail. I yawned and sat up. "Edward?"

He pulled me tighter to his chest and kissed my cheek. "We're almost back. Go back to sleep. I got you."

I meant to protest but his warm arms were so inviting and as soon as I laid my head on his chest I was out. When I woke up I was laying on the bed. My body ached everywhere as the day caught up with me. Edward was sleeping next to me his breathing an even in and out. I glanced at the clock. It was only 9:00 so I decided to put the Jacuzzi to use. I kissed Edward on the forehead and in response he grabbed me pulling me to his chest. I wiggled a little and finally slipped out of his grasp. He sat up feeling around the bed for me. "Bella?"

I sighed and crawled back on the bed my muscles screaming in protest. "I'm here, I'm just going to get in the tub with the jets. Care to join me."

He chuckled. "You think I would say no?"

I shrugged. "It's your choice."

I walked into the bathroom turning on the hot water and put some bubbles into the tub. I started the jets and walked back to the door to close it if he wasn't coming. I came face to face with Edward in all of his glory. He followed me into the bathroom and stepped into the bubbles. I took a deep breath, still a little self-conscious and stripped of my clothes and stepped into the Jacuzzi.

* * *

**A/N: So, Edward and Bella fluff. Bella decided that even if she wasn't comfortable with her choice that Edward truly loves her and she truly loves him. What did you think about Emmett and Rose getting in trouble… then Bella acting all big and bad to get them out. **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Kayla**


	32. Playing thoes love games

**A/N: First day of school today… I got three pages of Geometry homework… plus 6 chapters for grammar/composition. Jeez!**

* * *

Chapter 32

I woke up in a similar position as I did yesterday morning. I sat up yawning feeling the draft. I blushed and pulled the covers over myself. The bed was awkwardly cold and I turned around to find a note instead of Edward.

_Good morning love, I have a surprise for you. If you should wake before I get back hop in the shower and get ready. We're going to MGM today Take care of my heart for you have captured it._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I sighed and crawled out of bed shuffling toward the shower. I took a look in the mirror only to see another note.

_If you're reading this then I'm not there at the moment. I just want to tell you that you are beautiful no matter what you think._

_I love you, _

_Edward_

I sighed again smiling to myself and went to grab a towel off the rack. I found yet another note.

_It is I who doesn't deserve you. You are my everything._

_I love you, _

_Edward_

I grabbed the towel and swung it over the side of the shower and stepped in. I turned on the shower and grabbed my shampoo. It had an "I" on it. I shook my head a little confused as I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair. I washed it out and grabbed my conditioner. It had "Love" written on the side of it. I giggled to myself and let my conditioner set as I grabbed my body wash. It had "Isabella Swan" written on it. I washed my body and then washed out my conditioner.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with a towel. I had gotten my clothes washed and they were lying on the counter folded neatly. I pulled on my plaid Bermuda shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

I sat on the bed and waited for Edward to return. For some reason all the reassurance that he loved me slowly helped fill in the empty space. I knew I was going to have to talk to him about it. To tell you the truth that kind of scared me. I didn't want Edward to beat himself up about pressuring me. He didn't pressure me, I wanted to.

I heard the click of the lock on the door. I crawled into bed and placed my head on the pillow to make it look like I had fallen back asleep. I heard feet quietly come inside and place something on the table. I peeked to see Edward sit on the edge of the bed pulling off his shoes. He crawled in the bed next to me pulling me into his chest. He kissed the back of my neck and rubbed my back.

"I know you're awake Bella." He whispered into my ear.

I clenched my eyes shut tighter. "No I'm not, I'm sleeping."

He chuckled and then rolled me over so I was facing him. "Too bad, people who are sleeping don't get Krispy Kreme doughnuts."

My eyes popped open and the kissed my lips lightly. "Krispy Kreme?"

"That's my girl." He sat up pulling me with him.

We only had one chair in the room so I sat in Edward's lap happily munching on a doughnut. "These are really good!"

He nodded. "Really?" He asked mockingly.

I shoved his doughnut into his face. "I don't know."

He frowned. "Bella, now my face is all sticky." Globs of icing coated his cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get it off." I kissed his cheek licking off the icing.

He chuckled. "You missed a spot."

I looked at his face. "Where?"

He brushed his doughnut on his other cheek and pointed. "There."

I laughed and licked the icing off his cheek. Our door opened and Alice busted into the room. "What are you doing?" She studied the picture of me licking stuff off of Edward's face.

"Eatin' doughnuts." I held up my half eaten doughnuts.

"Looks like you're eating Edward." She giggled. "Well I'll leave you two to your breakfast. Meet us in the lobby in 15 minutes." She walked back out the door.

We finished out breakfast and headed downstairs. We took the monorail to the bus station and then took a bus to MGM. I sat in Edward's lap because I wanted to. He placed kissed up and down my arm and I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"So, did you like my notes?" He kissed my head.

"Yeah, they were so… Edward." I smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

He deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth. I turned around so I was straddling his legs. He pushed me against the seat his hands running up and down my back pulling me closer to him. I broke away to breathe and he just moved his mouth to my jaw until I caught my breath.

The driver's voice came over the intercom. "Hey you two, come up for air. We have kids on this bus."

Edward's hand had snaked its way up my shirt. I blushed and slapped Edward's hand. I sat in the seat next to Edward and a smug smile appeared on his face. Emmett glared at Edward and the rest of the crew laughed. We arrived at MGM and Emmett purposely put himself between Edward and I.

"Bella, have you and Edward… well you know?" He tensed up.

"I don't think that's any of your business Emmett." I blushed and moved through the gate.

"You did, didn't you?" Emmett grabbed Edward by the shirt pushing him against a blue pole. "I can't believe you would do that to innocent Bella!"

I grabbed Emmett's hand and he dropped Edward. "Emmett, I wanted to. Leave him alone."

Emmett rolled his eyes and pulled Rose farther through the park. I ran to Edward's side and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Are you okay?"

He nodded pulling me closer. "I am now."

Edward and I went through the park trying to stay as far away from Emmett as possible. It was pretty easy since it was a big park. I met Woody and Buzz. It was great! Edward even took my picture with them.

We saw Indiana Jones and went on the back stage tour, which basically consisted of Edward and I making out in the back seat. Jeez he was a needy boy. It kind of scared me with the fire and stuff. I got a little wet from the water thanks to Edward pushing me up against the rail.

I met my Hero… the pink power ranger. I got my picture taking with her and then we saw the cars characters. I even saw Herbie. Edward being a car nut insisted we go to the car show. It was actually pretty entertaining. We watched stunt cars and stuff like that. I half expected Edward to pay off the people so he could drive the stunt car. That's Edward, my little stunt devil.

We exited the stands and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and we wobbled out together. A pretty woman wearing the Disney attire stopped us.

"Excuse me, we're doing a new show here at Disney. It's called the couple's game show. We would love for you two to participate. The winners will receive skip passes for any park of your choosing." She had that plastered Barbie doll look on her face.

Edward looked from her to me. "What do you say?"

I glanced back at the woman. "What does this game involve?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to put that part in." She looked down at her sheet. "Basically there will be three couples. The first part involves questions and answers, which is basically how well you know each other. The second part involves more personal things. The last part is a surprise."

"So what do you think love?" Edward kissed the top of my head. "Skip passes for rides! His eyes lit up."

I giggled. "Sure."

"Yay! Okay well follow me!" We followed the woman to a golf cart and sat on the back. She drove through the back gate until we were behind an indoor auditorium. "Okay, let's go you two."

We followed her inside, Edward holding me close to his side. "Edward?"

He nuzzled his face in my hair kissing my neck. "Yes love?"

"Does this entitle getting on stage in front of… people?" I gulped.

He chuckled. "Probably, are you okay?"

I'm sure my face lightened a couple of shades. "Um, yeah… perfect."

He held me close to his side. "We don't have to, but no one knows me better than you." He kissed my forehead.

"And no one knows me better than you." I mimicked his words.

A red haired man with a stage mic came into view. "Okay, men on the right and ladies on the left."

Edward gave me one last kiss before we parted ways. I turned around and placed my hand on his lips. "I love you."

He chuckled. "And I love you."

I followed the woman who had signed me up out onto the stage. "And here are your contestants." Bright lights shined everywhere. I looked up and blushed taking a seat. There was a wall dividing genders.

The announcers started talking. "Hello, my name's Casey and I'll be your game show host. Today we have three couples competing in the love game. Okay, so first we will start the game off with introducing our couples. Contestants when your name is called come to the front with your significant other."

"Sara and Connor." The dirty blonde sitting next to me got up and walked to the front of the stage next to a chunky strawberry blonde guy.

"Halie and Josh." A pretty California type girl got up and joined hands with a cute guy that kind of reminded me of Riley.

"Bella and Edward." I got up and made my way to a waiting Edward. Of course me being me I tripped on a microphone cord and braced myself for the impact of the stage. As always though Edward's strong arms wrapped around me setting me up straight. I blushed like crazy and the crowd erupted in "awwwws" as Edward placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Are you okay love?" He grinned trying to keep from laughing.

"Ha ha Edward." I kissed him once more and turned around stalking back to my chair.

The announcer came back on. "Well isn't that sweet. Okay… round one starts. We're going to take the guys out and ask the girls some questions."

The guys left and Casey turned to us. "Okay ladies, I'm going to ask you some questions about your men, and about yourself." He turned to Sara and started asking random things about her. Age, favorite color, middle name, etcetera.

He did the same to Halie and then it was my turn. "So Bella, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What's your favorite color?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Green."

"Very well, what is your middle name?" I told him my middle name.

"What is Edward's age, favorite color, and middle name?"

"That's easy… 18, blue, and he has two middle names… Anthony and Masen."

He nodded. "Alrighty… let's bring in the guys to confirm your answers." The doors opened and the guys filed in.

Casey proceeded to ask them the same questions. The first guy missed a couple of the girl's favorites and stuff. Edward passed with flying colors. We moved onto the next round but Sara and Connor were eliminated.

"Okay, are you ready for round two?" Casey looked at the crowed and they cheered. "Very well then, girls… the door." He pointed to the double doors and I walked with Halie out the door.

"So, how long have you and Edward been together?" Halie and I sat down on the leather chairs.

"Um, I guess about a month. It's a long story though… Edward kind of saved me." I cringed at the thought of my bloody shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah, Josh and I have known each other since sixth grade."

I was in shock. "Wow, that's a long time."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm completely in love with him. I use to be the dorky smart girl. He didn't really care though." She reminisced.

"Yeah like I said, I owe my life to Edward. Let's just say I had a rough home life. Edward moved in next-door and practically saved me from death. I liked him ever since, but he had this thing with the head cheerleader. What can I say? I was just the girl next door, his best friend." It still amazes me that Edward would pick me. "I'm nothing special, but he never goes a day without telling me he loves me."

Halie got this look in her eye. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Girls, come one." The recruiting lady called us back on the stage.

I followed Halie on to the stage and sat back in my seat. "So, now it's the girl's turn."

Casey walked over to where we were and sat in the seat next to us. "Okay girls, I'm warning you… these questions are a little more personal." He turned to me. "Bella first. Bella, what's your favorite thing to see Edward in?"

I thought about it. "Um, his sweat pants without a shirt on."

The bell rang. "Good job, Edward got that one right for you. So, what's Edward's favorite thing to see you in?"

I thought about it. "His clothes, or the color blue."

The bell rang again. "Right, the answer… his clothes."

I blushed. That was what I wore the first night I stayed with him. "Okay, so what was the first date Edward took you on?"

That was an easy one. "To see the Superhero movie, and then to an Italian restaurant, and then to a party."

The bell rang again. "Okay, your last question… what did you do last night?"

I blushed. "It's not exactly "family" appropriate."

He laughed. "This is an adult recommended show. Don't stress."

I blushed even redder. "Well, I took a bath in the Jacuzzi."

Casey pressed. "Is that all?"

I nodded and the buzzer beeped. "Sorry, that wasn't the whole answer. You are eliminated."

I stood up and ran out the door. I couldn't believe that Edward would disclose that much of our personal life. I didn't know whether to be mad or embarrassed. I ran out the doors not waiting for Edward. I read the signs and tried to find my way back to the busses. I took a left and headed toward the big hat.

I should have talked to Edward. I should have told him I wasn't comfortable. I followed the crowd back to the house walking past the bakery to the exit. My phone buzzed at my side and I pulled it out glancing at the number. It read Edward so I ignored it. He'd probably be worried sick… but I didn't care at that moment.

My phone buzzed again. I looked at the caller ID. Alice

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where are you?" Alice's frantic voice came over the phone.

"I'm fine Alice. I just need some time to think." I answered the question harshly.

"Okay Bella, but at least talk to Edward. He's going out of his mind." I snapped the phone shut and saw the exit gates.

I walked through the exit gates and hopped on the bus and ticket station. My phone buzzed again. This time it was Em. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella, where are you? At least tell me. I won't tell Edward if you don't want me to. I just need to know you're safe." Emmett's voice was frantic.

I heard Edward's voice in the background. "Oh yes you will tell me where she is."

I sat on one of the seats. "Please don't tell Edward. I need some time to think. Please."

Emmett sighed. "Jasper, hold Edward." I heard Edward yelling and Emmett sighed. "Okay, shoot."

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'm on the bus going to the ticket station now. I'll be fine. I might even go for a swim when I get there. If I don't hear my cell, that's where I am." I looked out the window at the passing cars.

His voice turned into a whisper. "Call me when you get there."

"Sure, Em." I hung up the phone and hopped off the bus heading to the monorail.

* * *

**A/N: So… more drama. Let's tell everyone about our personal life for their entertainment… yeah… let's not!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Kayla**


	33. Time to talk

**A/N: So a few people have asked when this story will be ending. I can't really say. I guess whenever I find a good point to stop it. I have another idea that I'm itching to get out but I'm already writing three stories. The story will be based off of a song like this one was. I've been pondering it for a while. Here's a sneak peek.**

"_I love you Bella." Edward wiped the tears from my eyes. "This is the only way. My parents don't have enough money to send me to college. Boot camp is only a couple of months, and then I'll be back."_

_I rested my head in the crook of his neck the tears streaming down my face. "You promise?"_

_He nodded. "I promise. Bella, I love you. When I get back we'll have a life together. As soon as you graduate."_

I fell to my knees in front of the alter. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could he have left me? This wasn't part of the plan. I whispered under my breath. "You promised."

He couldn't be dead. I felt he was still out there. Yet, the proof was lying in my arms. The folded up flag and its case that read "missing in action" said it all.

* * *

Chapter 33

I slipped into the hot tub and savored the warmth. It was hot outside and since I had neglected to eat lunch my stomach complained. I slipped out of the hot tub and went to the poolside bar to order some food.

I pulled my cover up over my scantily clad body and walked toward the food place. I sat down on a stool inside and looked over the menu. The food wasn't too badly priced so I decided to order an individual pizza and a mountain dew. I needed perkiness.

The waitress came over flashing me a smile. "Hey, what can I get ya?" It was weird how girls were nicer to me when Edward wasn't around.

"Um, I'll have an individual pepperoni pizza with a mountain dew to drink." She nodded.

"Will that be all? Is anyone joining you?" I shook my head. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drink."

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and decided to call Riley. He was probably out with the class right now but he'd pick up. I was sure of it.

I dialed the number and he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Riley!" I tried to brighten my mood.

"Hey Bella! How's Disney World?" I could hear the wind blowing in the background.

"It's great. There are so many things to do here."

He laughed. "Yeah, so how are you and Edward doing?"

I tried to change the subject acting like I hadn't heard his question. "We're staying at the Contemporary Resort. It has a gorgeous view of Magic Kingdom. We haven't been there yet though."

Riley grumbled. "Bella, stop avoiding the question."

I gasped a little. "What question?"

He chuckled. "How are you and Edward doing?"

I huffed. "You're too dang observant for you own good… do you know that Riley White?" The waitress sat down my drink and I took a sip of it.

"So I take it you two aren't doing so hot?" He pressed, but he did it in a non pressing way.

"Yeah, some things happened. I'm cooling off from it right now."

"What happened?" He pressed a little further.

"Edward decided to tell the whole world about our personal life." I sunk back into my chair biting my lip.

"Your personal life?" He paused. "How much of a personal life do you two have? I mean seriously Bella, making out isn't really personal."

I didn't say anything and he pieced everything together. "Bella, you didn't." I still didn't say anything. "Okay, you did." He paused one last time. "Okay, well I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to give you some advice. I know how you are Bella. You may look back on it now and think it was the wrong thing to do. But it's too late to change that now. Go to him. Don't act like you're ashamed of him. Apparently you had reason behind what you did." He paused. "Bella, aside form all doubts… he loves you."

I sighed. "I really don't like you."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"Because you always know the right thing to say." The waitress brought me my food. "Okay, well my food is here. I need to eat. Thanks Riley."

He sighed. "Your welcome. I got to go anyway. It's lunch time. Take care of yourself Bella."

"I will." I hung up the phone and took a slice of my pizza. I took a bite of pizza and texted Edward.

_Where are you?_

I took another bite of pizza and he text me back.

At MGM still looking for you. Where are you? Please tell me. I'm sorry. Please…

I texted him back.

_I'm at the hotel. I'll meet you in the room. We need to talk. Don't rush back for me though._

I quickly shoved the pizza down my throat getting a refill on my already empty cup. I downed some more mountain dew.

_I'm coming now. Give me 30 minutes._

I was suddenly nervous. I knew I needed to put all my trust in Edward, but I didn't know how to tell him. I got another refill in a to go cup and grabbing my things raced up to the room.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed the tension away with my strawberry shampoo. I reluctantly got out of the shower and dried off pulling on a big t-shirt and some shorts, proper talking attire. I sat on my bed and like clockwork the door opened. I watched Edward as he moved through the door.

He stopped in front of me my feet dangling off the bed. He dropped onto his knees and buried his face in my legs placing butterfly kisses up my leg stopping at my kneecap. He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry."

I pulled his chin up. "We need to talk."

He sighed and sat on the bed. "Okay, talk."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, the first thing you should know is I love you. The day after our date, I felt empty. I wasn't comfortable that you and I got together. But now I see I don't care. I love you and I'm not ashamed of that. I'm yours and you're mine. I love you Edward Cullen. Never forget that."

Edward pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry for the game show. I'm sorry for telling everyone about us. It was macho and I was stupid. I love you and I shouldn't have pushed you." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed in relief. I felt the weight lifted off my chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He gave me a quick hug. "Never hesitate to tell me." He stood up. "I'm going to get in the shower. I'll be right back." He picked me up and slid me under the covers. "I know it's only 6. But you look tired."

He walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. The shower turned on and my eyes drifted close to the water. The last thing I remember is Edward's warm body wrapping around me and the familiar lullaby being sung in my ear.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short… but they talked. I don't have much downtime now that I have school started back. Sorry for the few updates…**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Kayla**


	34. They all fall down

**A/N: So… I'm glad most of you like my sneak peek. I think I'm going to end this story soon. It's kind of fallen into the same thing… they get in a fight… and then they make up. Over and over and over.**

* * *

Chapter 35

I sat on the plane traveling back to Forks. The rest of our vacation had gone by in a breeze. We went to Typhoon Lagoon, Animal Kingdom, and Magic Kingdom. We even took a day to go back to Downtown visiting the clubs. Edward's soft even breathing told me that he was sleeping. I watched out the window as the world past beneath me. I pulled up the armrest and curled my feet under me leaning into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted into a light nap.

"Code Red! Code Red!" My eyes flickered open as red lights started flashing. "Please apply the oxygen masks."

I jumped suddenly understanding what was going on. The yellow oxygen masks fell down from their compartments and Edward's hands tightened around my waist. I shook him awake and he looked around and then back at me. He placed the mask over my mouth and then put on his own.

"Please remain calm. One of our engines has been damaged. Not to worry though. We will be landing in a Kansas airport momentarily. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we will get a plane out as soon as we can."

Edward gripped me tightly to his chest as I was on the verge of hyperventilation. He rubbed my back soothingly and tried his best to stay calm, mostly for me. A few seconds later we landed in the airport just as a loud boom came from the other side of our plane. The plane jerked back and forth violently and Edward held me to his chest refusing to let me go.

Finally the plane stopped dead and all power went dead. The side of the plane opened and people gathered their stuff taking off their masks. Edward grabbed our carry on bags in one hand and gripped my hand tightly with his other one. We were escorted to a large meeting room where everyone stood around with blank stares on their faces. Alice was clenching Jasper's side and Emmett was hugging Rose. Carlisle and Esme rode first class so they came in a little after us.

"Okay everyone, thank you for remaining calm. We are sorry to announce that there will be a delay on your plane. The next available aircraft we will be able to get her is by tomorrow at noon. Therefore you will need to stay at the local motel in town or some other means of shelter. We are once again sorry for the delay. Please pick up your baggage in baggage claim." The man left the room and we headed toward baggage claim.

Edward held me close to his side. "Are you okay?"

Shivers ran up and down my body from tension. "Yeah." My voice betrayed me, and it sounded more like a high pitch squeak.

Edward let go of me to get our bags and Alice pulled me into a hug. "Bella, I was so scared." She held onto me tightly.

"Me too Alice, me too." Her body was shaking as was mine.

Jasper approached Alice carrying her five bags along with his. She saw him and fell into his arms. She looked like a mere child next to him but you could see the adoration in his eyes. I started to wonder if those two had officially started dating yet. A few moments later Edward was by my side carrying our stuff.

The town we were stuck in was a small town. One of those towns that people pass through just because they have to… yeah you know the type. The biggest thing they had was a KFC and a dollar tree. Everybody knew everybody and luckily by chance they had one motel. It was more of a bed and breakfast kind of thing… very homey. Carlisle rented a van for all of us and asked the lady for directions to the inn.

Edward shoved our suitcases under the back seat and then crawled in behind me to sit on the back seat of the van. I had stopped shaking but there were goose bumps still on my arms. We drove for about five minutes and then we pulled up to the small inn. Edward grabbed our bags and stayed very close to me. Just him being there was comforting.

"What do you mean you only have two rooms?" Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair, and obvious trait Edward had picked up.

"I'm sorry sir, but due to the delay of the plane we only have two rooms left. They sleep four each, how many do you have?" The lady looked over at our small crowd.

"We have eight." Carlisle was a little frustrated with the woman.

"Perfect. I'll book you for our last two rooms." The lady smiled politely at him and rung up the rooms.

Carlisle turned around a little annoyed and held two room keys. "Okay, I have two room keys. Room assignment… Emmett and Rose will be with Esme and I. Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jasper will be in the other one. Same gender beds, with the exception of our room. Got that?" He eyed Jasper who looked a little intimidated.

We all nodded and Edward held me close to his side until we reached the stairs. He expertly lifted our bags and carried them up the stairs. They weighed a lot so I wondered how he did it. Our room was on one end of the inn while Carlisle's was on the other end. Edward led us to our room, Alice and Jasper following closely behind. He opened the door and we walked into the small room. It wasn't too roomy but it wasn't small. There were two full-sized bed.

"Bella and I will take the one by the window." Edward sat our stuff on the right bed.

"Man, Carlisle's rules say…" Jasper started out.

"What Carlisle doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm not leaving Bella alone tonight." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. "I love her too much."

Our phone rang and Alice pranced over to pick it up. "Hello?… Oh, hi Daddy."

She handed the phone to Edward. "He wants to talk to you Edward."

Edward took the phone. "Hello?" I could hear Carlisle's voice on the other end of the phone but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Yeah, sure dad… I know… your rules apply… I get it. I know you know everything. Bye Dad!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I walked over to him slowly and placed my hand on his chest. His heartbeat slowed to its normal pace and he smiled at me. "It'll be okay." He tried to reassure himself more than me.

Alice and Jasper had left oh so inconspicuously to retrieve the purse that Alice had "left in the van".

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "I love you. I'll be okay. You'll be less than two feet away."

He smiled and buried his face in my hair. "I hate how Carlisle goes into protective father mode when it comes to Alice."

"I hate it too." Alice walked in the room holding her purse. "But what can we do?" I looked for Jasper but he wasn't there. "He went to check on Rose."

I grinned and elbowed her. "So Alice, what's going on between you two?"

She smiled innocently. "Nothing… okay you got me. We're officially going out!" She jumped up and down like a pogo stick. "So, we were thinking… do you want to go to get something to eat?"

My stomach growled. "Yeah, Edward Jr. is hungry." I rubbed my stomach and Alice just rolled her eyes.

Edward chuckled and pulled me toward the door. We made our way to Carlisle's room where he once again stressed the same gender bed deal. Rose and Emmett followed us to the van where Emmett said he would drive. Edward and I crawled into the second seat and Alice and Jasper climbed into the first seat.

Due to lack of choice we inevitably went to KFC. I got popcorn Chicken and happily popped them into my mouth. Emmett just about devoured the whole place. He had two plates of food plus he ate Rose's leftovers.

"Bella, do you want to have a movie night?" She jumped up and down pointing at the food lion across the street.

"Alice, you do realize that we're staying in a motel right?" I tried to hide my laughter.

She nodded. "Of course silly, now let's go."

She grabbed my arm pulling me across the parking lot and into the food lion. She pulled me down the candy isle. We stocked up on peanut butter M&Ms, skittles, sour gummy worms, and fun sized snickers. From there we grabbed pre-popped popcorn and a bag of Cheetos. When she saw we had enough we walked to the checkout.

An elderly lady was on duty. "Are you girls new in town?"

Alice smiled sweetly at her. "No ma'am, we're just passing. Our plan had difficulties."

She smiled back at us. "You really shouldn't eat so much junk food."

I giggled. "Oh, we're having a movie night tonight back at the inn. It's not all for us… well the M&Ms are all mine."

She chuckled. "Well, you two have a nice night tonight."

Alice paid and before I could take a step back in the direction of KFC she pulled me to the local movie store. "Alice, what are you doing?"

She laughed. "Silly Bella, we need a movie."

I sighed and followed her too perky self to the video store. We flipped through the "for sale" DVDs. "How about The Princess Bride?"

I shook my head. "No, too girly." I picked up a movie and grinned. "Edward Sissorhands!"

Alice laughed… loud. "What's up with you and guys named Edward?"

I laughed. "He's hott."

"Whose hott?" Alice badgered me.

"Edward!" I giggled happily and Alice wrenched the movie from my hand and took it up to the cashier.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… school has put me in a bad mood. I'm suffering from lack of sleep so sorry if this chapter is crappy. So what did you think? Did you think they were going to die? I seriously thought about it… but then I decided to put in a dilemma. I'm probably going to end it soon… I just don't know how to yet. Anyway…**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	35. Parental Contol

**A/N: I know this is probably the latest update for me but I was busy all day. I'm working on a website for my fanfictions so it'll be easier to see all the pictures and stuff… anyway I'll stop talking and write.**

* * *

Chapter 35

"Edward Cullen!" Carlisle screamed at the top of his lungs. "Get your butt out of that bed now!"

I jumped and rolled off the bed smacking my head on the bedside table. "What the?"

I looked up to see Carlisle standing in our doorway. The movie credits were on and Edward was peering over the bed looking at me while avoiding Carlisle's piercing eyes. Alice had a look of pure terror on her face and Jasper's expression mirrored Alice's.

"Dad, what do you want?" Edward grabbed my hand pulling me back toward the bed. We were still in our jeans and t-shirts.

"Don't what do you want me? I made the rules completely clear. I want you and Jasper to trade places with Rosalie and Emmett for tonight." Carlisle pointed toward out the hallway. "March you two!" I glanced at the clock… it was 12:31 am. Oh. My. Carlisle. How in the world does Esme deal with him?

"Dad, we fell asleep watching the movie. Don't make us leave." Edward pleaded his case pointing at the end credits.

"March mister!" Carlisle once again pointed toward the hallway.

"Dad! This isn't fair. Why do I have to…" Before Edward used a few select words and got himself grounded I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Will you excuse us for a moment Carlisle?" Not waiting for his answer I grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him out to the balcony. Once we were there I pushed Edward against the rail and our lips met in perfect harmony. I pulled away gasping for breath. "Okay Edward Cullen, you listen to me. Listen to your father and don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"But Bella…" He protested.

"But nothing. You're gonna get you grounded and that's not any fun for me either. Carlisle will bolt your window shut." I shivered at the thought.

"You know how to work a power tool." Edward smirked at me.

I grinned and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Not the point." I paused and looked back into the room. "Now do as I say!"

I pushed him back toward the room. "Yes ma'am."

I chuckled and straightened my expression. By the time we got back Rose and Emmett already had their bags in our room and they had claimed the bed that use to be Jasper and Alice's. Edward grabbed his bag and marched with a frightened Jasper down the hall toward Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Goodnight you four." Carlisle had a smug smile on his face and grinned at Alice.

As soon as he shut the door Alice screamed into her pillow. She lifted her head. "I hate life."

I patted her back and whispered to myself. "Me too, me too."

* * *

I woke the next morning and sat up stretching. Alice was missing from my bed and the bathroom door was closed. I shook my head knowingly and there was a soft knock on our door. I crawled out of bed and pulled down the shorts that had ridden up. I opened the door and a tired Edward smiled weakly at me.

"Jeez Edward, you look like crap." I put my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it.

He glared at me. "Sorry, I misplaced my favorite pillow." He pulled me into his chest rubbing his cheek on my head kissing the top of it. "I didn't sleep a wink. Oh and also I have some bad news."

I tensed up and looked into his eyes. "What bad news?"

He sighed. "Carlisle is punishing us by switching our tickets. Jasper and I are sitting at the front of the plane, while you and Alice are sitting at the back."

I groaned. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I don't know what's gotten into him. We were simply watching a movie and we fell asleep." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh look, I found my pillow."

I laughed. "You had Jasper."

Edward grimaced. "Yeah, I found out that Jasper likes to… cuddle." I laughed loudly and Edward put his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh. You're going to get me into more trouble."

I laughed even harder so Edward shut me up with his lips. He pulled back. "Okay, I say we road trip there."

I shook my head. "No, Billy wouldn't allow it." Then my mouth dropped. "Did anyone call Billy?"

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I thought you called him."

I shook my head. "No, aw shiznits. I'm dead."

I ran back into my room and grabbed my cell phone that was off and charging. I quickly turned it on. I had five new voice mail messages. I quickly typed my password in and Billy's voice came over the phone.

"Hello Bella, it's Billy. Jake and I waited up for you and you never came. Give us a call when you get this."

The next message. "Okay Bella, you never called. We're worried about you. Please call."

The next message. "Bella, where the heck are you?" His voice had turned to panic.

The next message. "Isabella Marie Swan, where the heck are you? A phone call every now and then would be reassuring."

Finally the last message. "Okay Bella, obviously you're not responsible enough to give you guardian a call every now and then. I'll deal with you when you get home." He was angry… real angry.

I fell on the bed and sighed. I was dead. I could just see my punishment now. Maybe Edward would have to unbolt my windows. Edward laid down next to me pulling me closer to his body. "It's okay love, I can work a power tool too."

* * *

The ride home was pure torture. Alice and I played pass the notes through the flight attendant with Edward and Jasper. It was great… that is while it lasted. We stopped the game when Carlisle started intercepting our notes and reading them. What had gotten into him?

We arrived at the Port Angeles airport late. Emmett had driven Edward's Volvo while Rose drove his jeep. Edward was fighting to keep his eyes open so I drove home. We paid the parking toll and headed toward Forks and inevitably my death.

Edward slumped into his seat trying to get comfortable. He'd have to get use to not sneaking into my room at night. Billy was bound to ground me. To tell you the truth… I deserved it. I should have remembered to call him.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and shook Edward awake. "Get ups Edward." I leaned over the seat and he pulled me to his chest. "I'm serious Edward. You probably shouldn't go in with me, that'd just make it worse."

Edward groaned and let go of me. I handed him the keys and got out of the car. Edward met me at the trunk where he grabbed his bags and mine. Despite my advice Edward followed me to the front porch. I saw the blinds flicker a little.

"Edward, you should go." I kissed him lightly and tried to pull from his grasp.

"No, I'll explain." He reached for the door.

"Edward, you're not bulletproof. Go." I pointed toward the general direction of his house but he shook his head.

The door was yanked open and Billy sat in his wheelchair holding a rifle. "I wouldn't walk any further toward this house if I were you Cullen."

Edward's eyes grew wide and he took a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

Billy scoffed. "Oh no you will not. You won't see her from this point on."

My mouth dropped open and I gasped. "What do you mean?"

Edward had already walked around the house to his. "I mean that you aren't allowed to see that boy Isabella. He's a bad influence. You should have called."

I stormed into the house and up to my room. "You can't do this Billy Black!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You want to bet?" I slammed my door and ran to my window. It was locked shut with a pad lock on the inside. I screamed at the top of my lungs and through myself on the bed.

I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number. "Sorry, this number has been blocked upon request. Please talk to your provider."

I threw my phone across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. I didn't care though. If I couldn't call Edward then I didn't need it.

I ran into my bathroom and grabbed the aspirin. I had a pounding headache. I took a swallow of water and a light thud came from my room. I walked back in and Edward was standing in the middle of my room with an annoyed expression on his face. He held huge pliers in his hand and a phone in his other hand.

"Alice had a feeling." He tossed the phone to me and I saw it was a white scoop. My name was already programmed into the phone along with all my contacts.

I grinned and threw my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest. He pulled me toward the window. "Let's go."

I glanced at him a little confused. "Go where? I can't leave."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes you can. You're eighteen. Technically this is all yours and you no longer have to abide by Billy's rules."

* * *

**A/N: So… jeez Billy was harsh. Rifle? So, I have a feeling that this story will end sooner than later. I still have the other story I'm itching to get working on. Right now like I said I'm working on a website so that's why I haven't updated lately. Okay so you know the drill…**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	36. Be happy

**A/N: So my website is up completely. It has a three-paragraph summary on my new story. I'm going to start it as soon as this story finishes. I simply don't have enough time to update for three stories. Anyway the link to my website is on my profile. Just click on the story title to the left and the summaries for my stories pop up as well as a link to the stories and the photos to go with the story. For those of you who didn't read the sneak peek of my new story it is also there below the summary. It's going to be called Just a Dream after the Carrie Underwood song. It seems like all my good ideas come from songs. What can I say? I'm just a musically inspired person!**

**Anyway check it out!**

**Kayla**

* * *

Chapter 36

I spent the night in Edward's arms and it didn't take him long to fall asleep. My phone vibrated and I picked it up. It was a new text message.

_Isabella Swan, you are scheduled for your regular check up tomorrow at 2:30._

I forgot that I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. After all that had happened in my life Carlisle had insisted I have regular check ups from a doctor. I placed my phone back on the table realizing that I had school tomorrow. I sighed and curled into Edward's body rested my head on his chest as his breathing steadied up and down.

* * *

I woke up in a crappy mood. My head hurt and the weather mirrored my mood. It was raining outside which wasn't too unusual for Forks. The alarm clock beeped and Edward hit the snooze button closing the space that had accumulated between us throughout the night.

"Let's just play sick today." He whispered in my ear kissing the back of my neck.

"You're dad's a doctor… not going to happen." I sat up running my fingers through my knotted hair.

He sat up next to me his warm breath on my neck. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

He nodded and slipped out of the covers. I made my way to the window and climbed out expertly. I climbed back in my own window and grabbed a towel hopping in the shower. I got out blow-drying my hair and when I exited the bathroom my clothes were already lying on the bed waiting for me. I pulled on the t-shirt and jeans pulling my hair up in a ponytail and then tying a ribbon around my hair tie. I pulled on my soda pop furry boots and grabbed my book bag after pulling on Edward's jacket. It didn't take long for me to get back into my usual routine. I didn't speak to Billy on the way out though. The rain had stopped and Edward was waiting for me by his Volvo.

"You look lovely." He kissed me lightly.

"Thank but I can't ride with you today. I have a doctors appointment." The pain in my head had reappeared.

"For what?" He asked casually walking me over to my truck.

"Check up. You know your dad makes me go to them once every four months." I stepped around the puddles.

"What time is your check up? I could just run you by there after school. If you want I'll go with you." He was very pushy today.

"No, it's at two thirty so I'm going to have to leave school early. It's okay though since its gym. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I kissed him lightly and climbed into my truck.

"Fine, you win. I'll see you at school." He kissed me once more and I started up my truck as he walked to the Volvo. Alice bounded out the door but I wasn't in the mood for her hyperness. Before she could even think about riding with me I pulled out of the driveway. I felt a little bad but she could ride with Edward.

For the first time since the "accident" I had the sudden urge to visit my parent's grave. I don't know why… but I just did. I took the fork instead of heading straight to the school and headed toward the Fork's cemetery.

I pulled into the empty parking lot and climbed out of the truck thankful that Alice had picked out jeans for me to wear. I slammed the heavy door of my tuck and walked through the gates of the small cemetery. When I thought of my parents I never thought about the last years. I thought of my childhood when we were all happy. I stood in front of my parent's graves and I sat down cross-legged on the dewed grass.

"Hey Mom and Dad, it's me Bella." I half expected them to answer.

"I know I haven't been here to visit you. To tell you the truth I've kind of been preoccupied. I'm dating Edward." I paused and giggled.

"I know I'm not 25 dad, but you'll just have to rethink your age requirement. Anyway he's great. He's all I could ask for and more. I really don't deserve him. You two would have loved him." Tears filled my eyes.

"I love him. I'm scared though. I've never felt like this for someone. It makes me think of how much you and Dad loved each other. He looks at me the same way dad use to look at you mom." I reminisced for a moment and then smiled. "He's scarily close to perfect if you can believe it. He dumped the prettiest girl in school for me."

"Oh yeah, I saw Sasha a couple of weeks ago in Seattle. It was nice to talk to her. She's living in Seattle with her parents. I really have missed her." I sighed.

"Then there's Alice. She's my new best friend. When the Cullens took me in I became a whole different person." I gestured toward my outfit. "I mean seriously. Was there a day you would have thought I would wear anything but a hoodie?" I chuckled to myself.

"Then there's Emmett. He's Edward's older brother. He's like an older brother to me though. I grew closer to him to start with than I did anyone else. He beat Edward up for me." I grinned.

"Then there was Mike." I grimaced. "He tried to rape me. Twice." I shivered at his name. "I've never been more scared in my life. Ever. I was so scared. But both times Edward showed up to save me. I don't know where I'd be without him. I'd probably be pimped out to a different guy every night." I shivered. "But thanks to Edward and his family the night that you two passed… was the last night I felt alone."

I shrugged off the memories and then thought about what else I could tell them. "Oh yeah, and then there's Riley. He's my Calculus teacher as well as my confidant. I can go to him for just about anything and he'll listen and help me through it. The only catch is he's completely enthralled by me. I hate going to him but I always do. I know it hurts him but he never hesitates to put me first. I definitely don't deserve him. I've put him through a lot."

I paused. "One night Edward got drunk at this party and he helped me out by helping me get Edward home. I got scared and ran. He picked me up off the side of the road and he helped me." My watch beeped. "Oh well I better be going or I'm going to be late for Calculus. I skipped English because I didn't feel like facing Mike. You can understand."

I stood up and wiped off the bottom of my pants. I started to leave but then turned around. "By mom and dad, for what it's worth… I loved you."

I walked back to the truck and checked my cell phone before I started the truck. Seven missed calls, five from Edward, one from Alice, and one for Emmett. I had one voice mail so I held the 1 button and typed in my password.

Edward's frantic voice came over the phone. "Bella? Where are you? You're truck isn't in the parking lot. Please call me. I'm coming to look for you." The phone clicked off and I shut my phone leaning back into the seat.

Silver filled my peripheral vision and I closed my eyes. Maybe I could make myself disappear. My passenger's door opened and then closed but I didn't open my eyes. I laid down on the seat and curled up into a ball. Edward pulled me into his lap and held my hand, kissing it lightly.

"Are you okay?" He ran his fingers over my closed eyelids.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to see my parents." I didn't expect him to understand, and he didn't.

"Oh, okay?" His fingers traced my face as if he were memorizing it. "Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Mhm." I sat up and turned the key. My truck roared to life and he slid out of my truck walking around to his Volvo.

We got back to school and Edward walked me to the student center where I checked in and gathered the assignment I had missed from English and all my other classes throughout the week. I was screwed. There was absolutely now way I would be able to catch up with my calculus work. The bell rang and Edward and I parted ways as I walked upstairs to my calculus classroom.

Riley was sitting at his desk when I walked in his back facing me. No one else had gotten there yet so I tiptoed up behind him placing my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

He smiled. "Tanya?"

I took my hands from his eyes and jumped back. "No, why the hell would I be Tanya?"

He spun around in his chair and gasped. "Bella? Um, I can explain."

I scoffed. "Yeah explain that you're dating Tanya Denali?"

He jumped up from his chair and clapped his hand over my mouth. "Sh, if word gets out I'm screwed."

I pushed him away. "Yeah I'll say." I walked over to my desk… three from the front and sat down pulling out my calculus book and binder.

I gave him the silent treatment the rest of the class answering the questions he asked me with one-worded answers.

What a great addition to an already crappy day! Calculus dragged on as Tanya flirted with Riley batting her eyes at him as she answered his questions. It made me sick to my stomach with just the thought of them together.

Finally the class ended. "Bella, can I see you after class for a moment?" Riley addressed me right before the bell rang.

"No, I'm busy." I gathered my books and stormed out of the room. I didn't rightly understand why I was so upset with Riley dating Tanya. Okay… maybe I did. Tanya just has to go after my guys. So, Riley wasn't my guy… but he was close to it. Gosh I sounded possessive.

I was so busy ranting in my head that I didn't wait for Edward outside my class. By the time I had gotten to the English hall it was too late to turn back to find him. I took my seat, which was second from the back. I put my head down on my desk and tried to block out life. Jeez I was just having a melancholy day.

A large hand was placed on my back and I was lifted out of the seat. I didn't open my eyes and I just buried my head in his chest. "Excuse us Mr. Rice, Bella's not feeling well. I'm taking her to the nurse." Edward held me closely to his chest.

"No problem Mr. Cullen." Mr. Rice answered him and we moved once again.

I prepared myself for the stale scent of a sterilized room but it never came. Instead I smelt the aroma of a humid cloudy Forks day. We kept walking and I opened my eyes when he laid me down. We were in the Volvo. He sat next to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He smoothed the hair from my face.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." I turned around so I was facing the seat instead of him.

"Everything doesn't sound perfect." He sat on the floor and placed kisses up and down my arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Riley's dating Tanya." The kisses stopped and I turned to face him. "Yeah, I know."

Edward chuckled. "Well, that's… different."

I growled. "It's not funny. He deserves better."

Edward shook his head. "Probably. But that doesn't matter."

I scrunched my forehead. "It does matter."

He kissed my forehead. "He's not your boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend and I love you. Let him date who he wants to date."

I sat up. "Let him date who he wants to date? Tanya's a slut and she's not good enough for him."

He cringed. "But she was good enough for me?"

I shook my head. "No, never."

His eyebrows scrunched. "But you never said anything, why?"

I shrugged. "Because you were happy."

He nodded. "Then let Riley be happy, because he's not getting you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay review!**

**Kayla**


	37. What more can go wrong?

**A/N: Okay, so I'm glad you all liked the last chapter… you've all had some questions about Billy and Carlisle. Well they were acting out because they are the fathers. My grandpa is always telling me that I can't have a boyfriend till I'm 25 and he's over protective. Carlisle and Billy were just being way too over protective.**

* * *

Chapter 37

I walked into the doctor's office. It was the typical women's clinic. There were womanly brochures on the tables talking about STDs and menstrual cycles. There were a few couches and chairs lined around the waiting room with various outdated magazines piled on the small tables.

I walked up to the check in counter and a woman in her middle thirties was talking on the phone. "Yes Mrs. Smith, you're daughter's appointment is tomorrow at three o'clock. Thank you." The woman placed the phone down and turned her attention to me. "Hello, name?"

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

She typed in my name and turned around grabbing a file. "The doctor will be right with you but I need you to fill out a new information sheet." She handed me a clipboard with a pink sheet on it, a pen attached.

"Thank you." I turned around to find a chair.

I sat on one of the couches and looked over the information. I started out by filling out my address and pulled my insurance card out of my purse and filled in the information. Then the questions came.

Are you sexually active? I hesitated and checked yes. "Thank you Edward." I thought sarcastically.

If you checked yes do you use protection? I thought about it and really couldn't remember. I doubted it so I checked no once again thanking Edward. Jeez I was in a bad mood.

Are you on birth control? I checked yes, I figured at my last check up that it would be a good idea regardless if I were active.

Have you been vaccinated with Gardisil? No.

I answered the other questions like do you have umpteen STDs. I checked no to all of them. When they asked if I did drugs I laughed because I couldn't pronounce most of them much less know how to take them. Finally when everything was marked I walked up and handed the lady my paper.

She smiled and buzzed in the doctor. "Miss Swan?" Doctor Green appeared from behind the door and I followed her through to the examination room. "How are you today?" She motioned for me to sit on the paper-covered table.

"I've been better." I yawned and she checked my heartbeat and various other things.

"Really, how are you feeling?" She pushed for details.

I shrugged. "Tired, stressed, and my stomach is a little queasy."

She looked at me questionably. "Well, I'll take some blood work." She slipped the thermometer into my mouth. "Would you like to get Gardasil?" She looked over my records.

I shrugged. "Sure."

She nodded asking me some more questions and then pulled out the needle. "Okay dear, I'm warning you this is going to sting." She pulled out a needle and my eyes widened. Maybe I should have asked Edward to come with me. "What's wrong dear?"

I clenched my eyes shut. "I'm not to fond of needles."

She chuckled. "Oh, well it'll be over soon."

I felt the prick of the needle and then the excruciating pain of the vaccine. Finally it was over. I let out a sigh of relief and she placed the band-aid over my skin. "See, that wasn't too bad." She got up placing the empty needle in the container.

"Now I need to take your blood for the tests." Great, two needles in one trip. This one was a lot less painful and was over in seconds. "Okay honey, you better call someone to come pick you up. The Gardasil affects every person differently. Until we know how it affects you it's best you don't drive." She left the room after putting the blood in the container.

I called Edward but he didn't pick up. So I figured he had football practice. I then called Alice but remembered she was grounded for the whole Jasper thing. The only other person I could think of was the very person I was avoiding. Riley."

I scrolled through my contacts and hit the send button when I reached his name. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Hey Riley it's Bella, I need a ride home."

He sighed. "Okay, where are you?"

"The women's clinic in town." I played idly with the white paper.

"Why are you there?" He paused. "Okay never mind my question. I'll be right there."

I got up and went back in the waiting room placing my phone back in my pocket. I yawned again and couldn't realize why I was so tired. I slumped into the chair and a few minutes later Riley walked in the door standing in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and stood up feeling a little weak.

"Be careful dear." Doctor Green came out of the doorway. "Is this your boyfriend? You should hold on to him. He's quite a looker."

I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

Riley had a firm grip on his emotions and Doctor Green laughed. "Well, he certainly is a nice friend."

I nodded and smiled. "The best."

Riley helped me out the door and to his car and I slumped into the seat. He pulled the seatbelt over me and watched me cautiously. When he got in the car the questions started. "Are you sick or something."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't feel to well. Today was just my check up. She gave me this vaccine crap and she said it affects different people different ways. I am kind of tired though." I yawned again. "She took some blood so she'll call me when she gets the results."

We drove past my truck and out of the cul-de-sac. "So why couldn't Edward come get you?"

I leaned back into the seat. "He has football practice I assume. He didn't pick up his phone."

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced but I let it go.

"Yes really. So why aren't you with Tanya?" If he could pry, so could I.

He was about to answer when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella? What did you need? Is everything alright?" Edward was way too overprotective.

"Yeah, I needed a ride home but I got it. I need someone to pick up my truck though." I fumbled with my keys.

"For what? Why?" I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Because I got stabbed by two needles and this stupid vaccine crap got pushed into my blood so I'm a little woozy. The doctor wouldn't let me drive so I called someone. Actually I called the only one who would pick up." Riley pulled into my driveway and sat while I finished my conversation. "Hold on Edward."

"Thanks for the ride." I leaned over and pecked Riley on the cheek.

"No problem. By Bella." He smiled and I got out of the car still a little annoyed with the whole Riley Tanya thing.

"Okay, go." I told Edward.

"Well I would have picked up but we had a family meeting." His voice fell and I tensed up.

"About what?" I opened the front door and walked past Billy grabbing a granola bar and a mountain dew.

"Come on over and I'll tell you." He hung up the phone and since I felt okay I ran upstairs to ask Jake to run and get my truck. I'm sure Embry or Quil could help him out.

I knocked on his door. "Come in."

I walked in and he smiled. "Hey stranger, it's weird how we live in the same house, but never see each other." I sat cross-legged next to him on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what can I do you for?" He cut to the chase.

"I need you to run and get my truck. I'm not allowed to operate heavy machinery."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll call Embry."

I gave him a quick hug and jumped off the bed having to steady myself. Stupid dizziness. He didn't seem to notice so I kept on walking till I reached my room. I threw myself on my bed taking a big swallow of mountain dew. I unwrapped the granola bar and bit into its peanut butter chocolaty goodness.

I finished my snack and screwed the cap on my mountain dew. Figuring it was time to hear about the secretive family news I opened my window and stepped from my roof to Edward's. I knocked lightly on the window and Edward lifted it his eyes a little puffy.

"Edward?" He pulled me through the window and onto the bed burring his face in my stomach.

"Edward? What's wrong?" His tears stained my shirt as he placed kissed on my stomach holding me closer to him.

"Bella." He cried my name and confusion overwhelmed me.

"Edward? What's going on?" I pulled his face up so he was looking at me in the eyes.

"Bella, we're moving." He whispered the last part so softly that I had to make sure my ears were right.

"Huh?" I searched his eyes for foul play.

"We're moving. The whole family. We're moving to North Carolina."

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella has some disease and Edward's moving. Great. What more can go wrong? You asked me not to end the story so I went with you wishes. Hope you liked the twist!**

**Review like Big Bird!**

**Kayla**


	38. Dealing with the pain

**A/N: So… all of you want Edward and Bella to move together… or you want Edward not to move. I still need to get started on the next chapter of my cross story. Too many things to do, and not enough time to do it in!**

* * *

Chapter 38

Have you ever been told something so devastating that you don't know if life could get any worse? You feel like someone has thrown a ton of bricks into your stomach and there's nothing you can do to stop the pain? Well let me tell you now… it feels like crap.

"When?" Emotion was absent in my face.

"Friday, tomorrow will be my last day of school." He studied my face.

"Why?" I waited for the tears to come, but they didn't. It was as if someone had drained my soul from me and turned on the auto pilot.

"Carlisle has been offered a job as head doctor of a hospital there. It's not an offer he can refuse." His voice was unsteady.

"Okay." I stood up and walked hypnotically toward the window ducking out and crawling back through my window. I closed the window behind me and that's when reality set in.

Edward was moving. He was leaving me to go live in North Carolina. I would probably never see him again. I would never wake up next to him in the morning and I would never have him sing me to sleep. I would once again be alone in the world. I sank down onto the floor and rocked myself back and forth the tears streaming down my face.

I felt a cool breeze and then Edward's warm arms embraced me. He rocked me back and forth kissing my head. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here."

I shook my head. "How can you leave me?"

He pulled me away to look in my eyes. "Just say the word and I'll stay."

His eyes were full of mixed emotions and I knew that he wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Wait, you have a choice? You're choosing to leave?" I didn't understand. I thought he loved me.

He shrugged. "Yes and no. Carlisle has promised me that I can go to the school of arts there if I move with the family."

My face masked horror. "Go then." I pointed toward the window.

He shook his head. "Bella, I won't leave unless you're sure."

I stood up gathering myself. "Leave Edward."

He stood up walking toward me so I pushed him toward the window emphasizing what I wanted him to do. "Just leave."

He looked back at me longingly and then he was gone. Part of me wanted to run and jump into his arms begging him not to leave. The other part of me knew that this time I had to take care of Edward instead of him taking care of me. I let that side win me over. What was in Edward's best interest was what needed to be done regardless of how it was slowly killing me.

I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I didn't. All I had was calculus so Riley wouldn't mind. I quietly walked down stairs to make dinner for Billy and Jake. I wasn't feeling too hungry. I pulled out the steaks I had left out to thaw and I cut them up into pieces throwing them in a skillet. I pulled out the rice and placed that in another skillet. I poured in the water and let the rice simmer while stirring the meat. I went through the cycle of mixing the guacamole taking out the seed. After finishing dinner I fixed Billy and Jake's plate setting them on the hot stovetop. I washed the dishes and sat them in the draining tray trudging back up the stairs.

My arm was killing me thanks to the stupid Gardisil and my stomach felt all queasy. I clutched my stomach and then it passed. I shrugged it off and opened my door.

"Bella?" Alice sat cross-legged in my bed tear streaks down her face.

I ran to her pulling her into my arms. "Alice, why does everything good in my life have to leave?"

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I can't and I won't." She clung to me like a spider monkey. "This is where I belong and this is where I'm staying."

I pulled back. "But what about your family? Your Mom and Dad."

She cringed. "Carlisle has no right to insist I move. I have my real mom's inheritance. She has quite a sum. Carlisle said it's my choice. I'm 18 and therefore I am old enough to live on my own. I've already decided. I'm getting an apartment in town."

I hugged her more tightly. "Alice! Are you serious! You're staying?"

She nodded and looked around my room. "I couldn't leave my best friend in the whole entire world. Besides, I think you should be my room mate."

I grinned. "That would be great. Billy and Jake can have the house. I need to get up with my lawyer though."

She squealed. "Did you really think I would leave you?"

I frowned. "It would make more sense then…"

She lifted my chin looking me in the eyes. "It's a hard choice Bella. It's either his girlfriend or his career. You know very well it's always been about the future for Edward."

I sighed. "So let me contact my lawyer and then we'll get everything together!"

She smiled. "We need to plan for a time to go apartment shopping."

I contemplated what she said. "How about tomorrow after school?"

She scrunched her eyebrows at me. "Don't you want to spend the day with Edward?"

I shook my head. "We have till Friday. It's only Monday Alice."

She grinned. "Okay, well I'm going to go."

I nodded. "And I need to get up with Mr. Baker."

I grinned as Alice hopped out the window. Our conversation had just brightened my mood. It was good to know that I wouldn't be completely alone. I walked over to my desk avoiding the window and pulled out my address book looking for Mr. Baker's phone number.

I found it and dialed the number. "Hello, Jackson Baker's office. May I ask who's calling?" A woman's voice came over the phone.

"Yes, hello I'm Isabella Swan and I need to speak to Mr. Baker." I sat back on my bed playing idly with the Rubik cube on my table. One of Emmett's jokes.

"Please hold."

I listened to elevator music until my lawyer's friendly voice came over the phone. "Ms. Swan?"

"Yes hello, I was wondering if you could help me. I need to go over my inheritance."

He chuckled. "Yes of course. Just come on down here right now. I have a free spot."

I grinned. "Okay, thank you. I'll be right there."

I stood up and decided to get changed. Pulled down my blinds taking a glance at Edward's darkened room. I sighed and pulled out the white skirt from Edward and mine's first date. I pulled on a black tank top that Alice had gotten me. It tied at the sides and the strings flowed down. I pulled on my white boots and zipped them up. I got up and grabbed my purse heading toward my door. There was a soft knock on my window and I turned around to answer it.

I pulled up the blind and Edward's jaw dropped. I lifted the window and he stepped through. He pulled me into a hug kissing my neck. "Where are you going?"

I pulled away. "We can talk later. I'm going to see my lawyer."

He watched my face intently. "Why?"

I started walking toward the door. "I'm moving in with Alice."

His eyes grew wide. "You're what?"

"I'm moving in with Alice. I just need to sort it out with my lawyer." I made it about two feet from the door when Edward pulled me toward his body.

"Let me come with you. Just let me get my coat." He headed back toward the window taking me with him.

"No Edward, I want to go by myself. Besides, shouldn't you start packing?" I pulled out of his grasp and headed back toward the door. The tears threatened to spill onto my face.

I held my breath and quickly walked out the door and downstairs. I have learned throughout the years that the best way for me to deal with my pain is to block it out. I was being torn apart inside, but I couldn't let anyone know.

I climbed into my old truck and started the ancient engine. I put the car into reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway. I made it to the firm in ten minutes and glided into the office.

"Ah, miss Swan. It's nice to see you again." Mr. Baker shook my hand. "Right this way."

He ushered me into the office. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want to move out of my house and into an apartment with my friend Alice."

He nodded. "Very well. And the house?"

I shrugged. "If Billy and Jake want to move back to La Push they can but if they want the house that's fine too."

Mr. Baker took care of everything. He even set up a meeting with Billy. I had a feeling that he might want to move back to La Push. If this were so we would sell my house and move all of my belongings into the shared apartment. I was kind of glad to get rid of the house. It carried too many bad memories. I thanked Mr. Baker once more and then I left.

I felt like crap so I wanted sweets. I stopped by the grocery store and walked in grabbing a basket. I made a bee line to the mixes and grabbed brownie mix. **(Sorry, had to throw the Promises of a Lifetime bit in there) **I then headed toward the ice cream isle and found the cookie dough ice cream.

I came out of the desert isle and felt like something was missing. I headed toward the candy isle and grabbed the big bag of peanut butter M&Ms. Suddenly I was craving pomegranate with chocolate. I headed toward the fruit section and put one in my basket grabbing some Hershey's syrup along the way. Now everything was here. I walked out of the candy isle and ran into something hard. I looked up and stared right into the eyes of Riley.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" He searched my face with concern.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" I tried to step around him but he held my shoulders firmly.

He gestured toward my basket. "It was just a guess, do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong."

He sighed. "When is he leaving?"

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella's still sick or whatever it's just less evident thanks to all the stress. At least she still has Alice. What do you think about Edward's decision? Going to art school is a huge thing for Edward. It's something he's always dreamed of. Professionally playing the piano. What a great opportunity.**

**Also, now that Edward's leaving will Riley move in on Bella? Is Tanya really what Edward thinks she is… just a fill in until he can get Bella? With Bella so vulnerable does Edward have to worry? He'll be all the way in North Carolina… he'll never know… right?**

**Tell me what you think. (7 things you love or hate about my story!) Are you up to the challenge?**

**Kayla**


	39. Stay with Me

**A/N: I love people's reactions to things. It's great to know you're all just so into my story! Anyway to answer some of your questions…**

**No, we do not know why Bella's sick or what she has.**

**Bella can't go with Edward because not only would that be too easy… Edward would be living at this school of arts in a dorm. Kind of like an early college for High School students. Therefore Bella would have to enroll in the school of arts to be with him. We all know that although Bella is gifted with Edward… she doesn't really have any artsy talents.**

**Hope that clears things up for you!**

Song for this chapter… Stay with me- Danity Kane

* * *

Chapter 39

When Riley asked me if I wanted to go back to his place to talk things over I declined. Apparently word around the school was that the Cullens were moving. I ended up making a lame excuse about having to homework. The truth is I didn't want to go home and make myself try to smile for Edward. I _really_ didn't' want to do that… but that's how things are. I would just drown myself in busy work. I would start by making brownies.

When I got home from the store it was 6:30. I ran upstairs locking my window to make sure Edward couldn't get in the house. Jake had fixed my wobbly window when Billy went on his rampage so when it locked, it locked. I pulled my blinds down and grabbed my book bag heading back downstairs.

I sat my book bag on the table and it collided with the table producing a loud bang. I turned the radio onto "Bob 93.3 all the hits". It was the best station. I poured the mix in the bowl and cracked the eggs and poured in the oil and water. Believe it or not Low came on. I smiled remembering last time I had been cooking.

I picked up the bowl and started mixing it dancing around the kitchen. Half expecting warm hands to wrap around my waist, but they didn't. I sighed feeling silly and poured the brownie mix into the greased pan. I stuck the pan in the oven and sat down at the table pulling my calculus book out. I had no idea where to start. Riley… being Riley let me off with my calculus homework that I had missed. I pulled out the huge book and got started on what we had learned today.

I clicked my mechanical pencil and scribbled down the problem on my paper. After five minutes of staring at the problem I decided to give up. It was either call Riley, or call Edward. Him being the boy genius took Calculus his sophomore year. I know… crazy.

I picked up my calculus book and slammed it down on the table. It slid off the side and landed on my foot. "Shiznits!" I yelled out hopping on one foot. Thanks to my lack of balance I inevitable landed on the floor with a thud.

A rush of emotions hit me and I buried my face in my hands as the tears fell out of my eyes. I hated my life. It wasn't as bad as it use to be, but I was loosing my life. The one person I trusted with my heart was leaving me. I mean I understood this was a big deal for him but part of me felt childish and angry.

Soon anger over took me and I ran upstairs searching for something to throw. I grabbed the first thing that my fingers closed around and I threw it against the wall. When I saw the frame crash to the ground I realized what I had done. I ran to the wall and picked up the shattered frame. Tears flowed freely from my eyes.

What had I done? I picked the picture up out of the frame. I placed the picture of Edward and me on our first date on my bed. His hands were wrapped securely around my waist and I was gazing into his eyes. I loved that picture. I tried to pick up the bits of glass with blurry eyes. All I successfully ended up doing was gaining tiny little cuts all over my fingers.

I walked over to the bathroom and ran my fingers under the water looking at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were puffy red and my hair was a mess thanks to me running my fingers through it constantly. My mascara was puddle down my face in black streaks. I looked behind me and my eyes fell on my razor. I shook my head from the thought and ran out the bathroom when the timer rang.

I grabbed the potholders and placed the brownies on the stove so they could cool. I turned off the oven and ran upstairs to clean off my face. I heard voices downstairs and footsteps on the stairs.

"Bella?" The music cut off downstairs and Jake appeared at my doorway. He took me in and slowly entered the room. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I scrubbed my face. "Nothing, I'm fine." My voice cracked giving me away.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" He stepped a little closer to me.

"Nothing!" I screamed at him slamming my bathroom door. "Just leave me alone."

I heard my bedroom door close and then I was alone. I'm sure I would regret yelling at Jake later. I sat on the edge of my bathtub trying to imagine myself without Edward. I tried to imagine how my life was before us. I gave up and ended up trying to scrub the mascara off of my face.

There was a soft knock on my bathroom door. "Go away Jake." I turned back to look at the mirror.

The knocking kept going. "Go away Jake!" I put more emphasis on it.

The knocking didn't stop. I huffed and threw my door open ready to clobber whoever was on the other side. No words were exchanged. Edward pulled me tightly to his body and he claimed me as his own. He kissed me with so much passion it was as if he were claiming my body and soul. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed sitting down. He laid me on the bed and leaned over on top of me.

He pulled away gasping for breath. "Isabella Swan. Distance will not change how much I love you. You will always be mine." He placed butterfly kisses all over my neck.

That night I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I knew that he would be gone soon so I planned to cherish every moment I had with him.

The next few days Edward and I were inseparable. Where Edward was, I was. When Friday rolled around it took all of my will power not to stop Edward from leaving. It looked like Carlisle's plan didn't work out too hot. Emmett was staying in college in Seattle insisting that he didn't leave Rose. Alice and I were moving into the same apartment complex that Riley lived in. She had already moved her stuff in but I was moving in tomorrow. I think she was also a little reluctant to leave Jasper.

I woke up to movement under me. I sat up and saw that Edward was heading toward my window. "Edward?" A tear slid over my cheek. It was time.

He ran back to me and embraced me cooing into my ear. "Shhh, it's okay Bella. I'll call you everyday." He rocked me back and forth as I held onto him for dear life. He was my strong tower. He was the only thing keeping me sane.

"I love you Edward." I felt my heart rip into shreds.

"I love you too. Not a day will go by that I won't miss you Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and they seemed to support me. He kissed the tears from my eyes but they were just replaced by fresh ones.

"Go on, you're going to be late." I pointed toward the window and laid back on the bed trying to stifle the sobs that were coming from my throat.

His body curled around mine as he pulled me firmly to his body. "Everyday, I promise I'll call you. I love you Bella."

Then he was gone. The love of my life gone, just like that. I remained in the fetal position until Jake barged in my room telling me that I had better get to school or else Billy was going to tan my hide no matter how old I was. I sighed and got up heading toward the bathroom.

I went through the repetitive day like I do every weekday. The only difference was that Edward wasn't with me and I had to pick Alice up at the apartment complex. During lunch I sat with Alice pondering if Edward was going to make it as a big time in music. With his voice and piano skills he would definitely be big. Hey, all he had to do was sign a contract with Disney Channel. I smiled internally at my joke and tuned Alice out as she babbled incoherently.

My phone buzzed and I excused myself and stepped into the janitors closet outside of the cafeteria. "Hello?"

"Hello love, I'm at my first stop. I just wanted to see how your day was going?" I smiled. Only to hear his voice made my day so much better.

"It's been kind of routine. You know." I sighed and leaned against the wall missing the feeling of my hand enclosed in his.

"I miss you." He whispered in my ear.

"Come on Edward, we're going to miss our plane." Esme's voice called from the background.

"I miss you too, now go before Carlisle pops a blood vessel." I encouraged him to go. This was his dream.

He chuckled. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

The phone went dead and I stepped out of the closet. Mike rounded the corner and I gasped ducking into the nearest classroom. I looked up and Riley was sitting at his desk grading papers. He didn't seem to notice my presence so I walked over quietly placing my books on a desk. I sat on a different desk next to him.

"Go away Tanya, I'm not in the mood." He didn't look up but just graded the quizzes.

I smiled. "Aw, come on baby." I tried my best imitation of a slut.

He looked up and grinned. "Oh, hey Bella. What did I do to deserve your lovely presence?"

I sighed. "Edward called."

He frowned. "So, I guess I'll have to thank Edward."

I blushed. "Yeah, I guess." I got up and headed toward the door when I figured I should ask him about my calculus if I had a prayer of passing. "Ri- er Mr. White?"

Riley chuckled. "Yes Bella?"

I scowled at him mockingly. "Sorry, um do you think you could help me with my calculus? It's very frustrating."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just stop by my room after school. I have time."

"Thanks." I walked down the hall and back into the cafeteria.

The lunch bell rang signaling that we needed to get to our next class. I clutched the books close to my chest and headed toward Latin. Latin was absolutely horrible. We had two pop quizzes on Spanish words. I didn't really understand it, but then again I did. Mr. Agell was the Spanish teacher also. He must have gotten our quizzes mixed up. No one was stupid enough to tell him any different though. He would just argue with you and then tell you to go to the student center for "proper discipline".

As soon as class ended I glanced to my left at the spot Edward always waited for me at. I could have sworn that I saw his auburn hair tousle in the wind. When I blinked he was gone. "In the blink of an eye." I mumbled to myself.

I glided into my biology class and took my regular seat, next to the one Edward use to fill. I started copying my notes down from the board and Ms. Lutton cleared her voice.

"Ahem, we have a new student joining us today." I looked up as she pushed a green-eyed boy in front of her. He was dressed all in black and his hair was short and spiky. He really was cute… but he was no Edward. "His name is Mason." The guy took a seat next to me and he showed no sign of emotion. He almost reminded me of what I use to look like… emotionless.

Class ended and I trudged off toward gym. We started off with our nine-minute run around the gym. As soon as that was over I felt like I was going to puke. I excused myself and puked my guts out in the locker room toilet. I felt like crap. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink and splashed my face with water washing the puke off my face.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Bella?" Alice's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah?"

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, whatever Bella has is bad huh? I had planned to make this chapter longer but I want to get it out. It's already late so here. I'm going to try to get started on the next chapter now. If I finish that then I might even start on the next chapter of "The House of Twilight". Anyway I can't promise updates for Saturday or Sunday. A hurricane is about to blow through the great NC so the power might be out.**

**Review like you mean it!**

**Kayla**


	40. It's mine

**A/N: Okay… so most of you are begging me not to make Bella pregnant. Well since when did I shape my story around what my readers wanted? If you want to continue reading then please do so by all means. But don't put down my story please. You seem to insult my intelligence by saying that you don't want this story to "turn into another (insert plot line here)" Seriously… since when have my stories been just another? Have some faith in me!**

**--**

Chapter 40

Alice and I went back to gym and I took it easy while Alice covered my position along with hers. Not surprisingly our team did better with out me playing. A few people asked me if I was okay and I told them I was. It was truthful. I felt a lot better now. Our teacher told us to hit the locker rooms and I ran with the others to get changed. I didn't feel like putting back on the long sleeved t-shirt and it was the end of the day anyway. I slipped on my camisole and jeans taking my hair down and brushing. It was hot so I just put it back up in a messy bun.

We made it out side the gym and I remembered my tutor session with Riley. "Alice, here take my keys and go home. I have a meeting to go to. You're coming over to the house tomorrow to help me move anyway." Jake and Billy had decided to move back to La Push so the house was up for sale.

She looked at me questionably. "For what? You're not in any clubs."

I handed her my keys. "Mr. White is helping me with my calculus. I'm completely behind thanks to our Disney excursion."

She grinned. "Are you sure? Do you need me to pick you up later?"

I shook my head. "No, if I need you to I'll call. I think Jake has soccer anyway."

"Okay, well if you get a busy signal tough luck. I told Jasper I'd call him."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a quick hug and headed toward the calculus room.

I was greeted by the show of Riley leaned over Tanya his hand snaked up her shirt. You could imagine the mental image seared into my brain. "Ahem." I fake coughed and Tanya's head shot up toward me.

"Oh, Bella I thought you were a teacher." Tanya brought Riley's lips back to her.

He pushed her away. "Tanya, I have a meeting to go to."

She pouted and he just nudged her off the desk. "Are you coming over tonight? My parents are out of town."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably." He gave her a chaste kiss and she sauntered out the door grabbing her purse.

"Sorry about that." Riley blushed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I broke it up." Although I'm more sorry I saw that. "You know you two could be in serious trouble if someone had seen you."

He shook his head. "Nope, she's 18 and she's not one of my students. Therefore she's fair game."

My jaw dropped. "Did you just call Tanya game?"

He nodded. "I guess you could refer to her as the Wal-mart brand of M&Ms."

I was a little confused at his theory as he slid the desks next to each other. "What do you mean?"

He grinned devilishly. "There's nothing like the real thing."

I started to get at what he was saying. "Oh really? And why can't you have the real thing?"

He shrugged. "She's taken." He poked my nose.

I turned to get my calculus book and tried to hide the blush. He laughed to himself and when I had successfully gotten rid of my blush I placed the large book on the desk. He opened it to the first page I had missed. We went step by step on what we were doing and by the time we had gotten through all I had missed it was 6:30.

My stomach growled. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Riley offered me.

I shrugged. "Sure, my stomach seems to be saying 'take me'."

He chortled. "Well let us go then."

We slid out of the desks and he put his back in its proper place. "Yeah sure, let me just take my books back up to my locker." I grabbed my bookbag.

I walked out in the hallway and the lights were dimmed. It was kind of creepy almost. "Do you want me to walk you there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it kind of scares me."

He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me toward the stairs. "It's okay Bella, I'll protect you."

It was uncomfortable to have him hold my hand but I didn't say anything. I ran my fingers over the lockers and when I reached Edward's a tear slipped down my face. I quickly wiped it away and stopped in front of it.

"I can just put my books in Edward's old locker." He stopped beside me and I did the familiar combination. The locker popped open and I slipped my books into the empty locker.

I took my hand from Riley's to place the books in and thankfully he didn't replace it once it was gone. I closed the locker turning the knob and we walked toward the double doors. All of a sudden it hit me. It felt similar to what it did in gym. I raced to the nearest bathroom without warning Riley and he stood shocked in the middle of the hallway.

I puked my guts out in the toilet. The bathroom lights turned all the way on and Riley appeared at the entrance of my bathroom stall. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I don't know." I snapped at him.

He looked hurt from my words. "Sorry, I don't know Riley." I pulled myself to my feet and flushed the toilet.

I was a little light headed as I made my way to a sink and he steadied me grabbing my elbow. "Be careful." He led me over to the sink and I splashed my face with water wiping off my mouth.

"I'm fine." I walked toward the door and he followed closely behind me.

"No, you're not fine. You need to see a doctor. How many times has this happened?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

I shrugged. "Twice."

He was really frustrated. "That's two times to many. Let's go. You can call your doctor on the way." He pulled me toward the door and I tried to hold back. "Bella, don't make me force you."

I stopped in my tracks. "You can't force me to do anything."

He rolled his eyes and scooped me up bridal style. "You want to bet?"

I fished in my purse for my cell phone as we stepped out into the cool air. I suddenly regretted not putting my long sleeved shirt back on. I shivered.

"Well be in the car soon." Riley started running as we crossed the parking lot.

He slid me into the passenger's seat and clicked the seatbelt around me. I finally located my phone and pulled it out scrolling down my contacts for the doctor's office.

"Hello? Dr. Green's women's clinic, this is Susan speaking." The receptionist's tired voice came over the phone.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan. I'm headed over to the clinic now. I've been having abdominal pains and I've been throwing up." I felt a little dizzy now.

"I'll tell Dr. Green. Are you driving yourself?" She sounded truly concerned.

"No, my friend is driving me. The park is coming into view now. I'll be right there." I clicked the phone shut and leaned back into the seat.

"You okay Bella?" His face was wrought with panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just drive." I looked out the window. You would think my water just broke or something.

We pulled into the park and I climbed out of the car. The dizziness was gone so I headed up the stairs into the clinic. I walked up to the counter and the nurse smiled at me.

"I'm glad you made it here in one piece. I was actually about to call you. The doctor has your lab results." She handed me the clipboard and I signed in.

"Thank you." I handed her back the clipboard and I took a seat.

Riley came in as soon as I sat down and took his place next to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know, she hasn't seen me yet." I picked up a magazine and flipped through it.

Riley kept his eyes on me and they were full of concern. A few minutes later Dr. Green appeared in the entryway. "Bella?"

I stood up and walked toward her. "Riley, do you want to come?" I knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless he did.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He followed me closely and immediately calmed.

Dr. Green led me into the examination room. She smiled at me and it almost looked like a fake smile. You know that smile that your mom gives you when you're five and your goldfish dies and she tells you he's in a better place. Yeah… she was giving me the goldfish smile.

I sat down on the cushioned table and Riley sat next to me on the rolling chair. Dr. Green busied herself by flipping through my file numerous times looking for the same piece of paper she kept passing.

"Okay, Bella… I got your test results back." She seemed to be holding her breath.

I was a little shocked. "What? Am I dying or something?" Riley stiffened at my accusation.

She chuckled. "Oh heavens no."

Riley relaxed and I laughed. "Ok so how bad is it? Just spit it out?" I was getting a little irritated.

"Bella, you're pregnant."

I held my breath. "Well when I tell you to spit it out you do just that."

She smiled. "Bella, this isn't a joking matter."

I scoffed at her. "You think? My whole life is over, and you think that I would joke about something like that?"

She shook her head. "No dear, it's just sometimes laughing about it makes you feel better."

I shook my head miserably. "What are my options?"

She flipped through my file. "That depends, do you know the father?"

This woman was unbelievable. "Of course I know who the father is. It's my boyfriend. I'm not a slut."

She shook her head. "Of course you're not. Well, where is the father? Why didn't he come with you?"

I put my head in my hands. "In North Carolina."

She looked at me with sympathy. "I'll give you some time." She walked out of the room leaving me there with Riley.

I couldn't believe I was pregnant. Stupid ineffective birth control pills. Riley placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you're going to get through this."

"No, I don't want to go through with it. I don't want to kill the thing, but if I have it then Edward's going to find out eventually. He'll give up his chance at his dream to come save me once again. I can't let him do that." I buried my head in his chest. "I can't give it up though. It's Edward's. It would just be wrong."

Riley rubbed the small of my back to soothe me as much as possible. "Bella, what if he didn't have to know it was his. Then, he could go on with his career and he wouldn't be effected."

I pulled my head out of his chest. "What are you implying?"

He shrugged. "Tell them it's mine."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… so most of you were right. Bella is pregnant. I've never actually been pregnant (only 14 here) but I read up on it and it said that it varies on the person for what the symptoms will be. Bella just has early morning sickness and queasiness. She's about a week ahead on symptoms. Oh… and we all know she has the cravings already…**

**Promise me you'll give it a chance. You already know that it's not another one of those crappy fanficts out there. Please don't insult my intelligence by ragging on me for making her preggo!**

**I left you a cliffy!**

**Review unto others, as you would have them review unto you.**

**Kayla**

* * *


	41. Much to Learn

**A/N: Okay… mental note… never tick your readers off. Jeez I've never gotten so much blackmail in my life. Okay, so I'm sorry for blowing up about the whole Bella preggo thing. It just kind of made me mad that you all would have so little confidence. To tell you the truth if I proceed to do what you want me to do by Bella telling Edward and him coming to her rescue… wouldn't that be exactly what you wouldn't want? Tell me… isn't that exactly how every other fanfiction is?**

**Okay I'll let you ponder that…**

**Ps… I already have people telling me they aren't going to read my story anymore… jeez… you know you want to…**

* * *

Chapter 41

"Are you completely deranged?" I threw my bags on the empty twin bed. "How do you supposed I share a room with a girl?"

"Son, it can't be that bad. You practically lived in Bella's room." My dad tried to reassure me but there was a pain in the stomach as the name Bella left his lips.

"Dad, that was different. She was my girlfriend." I caught my error. "I mean she is my girlfriend."

Carlisle smirked. "Very well, but just because you're not sleeping with the girl doesn't mean you can civilly live with her. Bye son." Dad turned on his heel and glided out the door doing nothing about my rooming situation.

A pretty girl with straight dirty blond hair that flowed down to her back walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Conley Bolton. You must be my new roommate. Edward is it?"

She didn't look me over, as most girls would do. She made eye contact with me. "I'm sorry, you would probably rather have a guy as a roommate. I understand. It's rather pathetic though. The people at this school seem to think Conley is more of a guy's name. They must have placed you with me thinking I was a guy."

She turned around to pick something up and I took a moment to look her over. She was wearing one of those ruffled mini skirts and a polo to match. She looked as if she had popped out a boutique magazine.

She handed me a small slip of paper with a number written on it. "Okay, that's my cell number. We will be living together so I expect sometime or another you'll be needing to get up with me." She paused. "Oh, I imagine you want to get unpacked. So, you talk and I'll help you."

I turned around to unzip my suitcase. "Well, I'm moving here from Forks Washington." I pulled out my shirts and shorts. "I only left to go to this school. God knows how I wanted to stay."

She picked up my clothes and started placing them in the drawers on my side of the room.

"Why? I mean why did you want to stay? Forks sounds like a dreary name for a town. Did you have family there?" I looked up and she was throwing clothes in different directions opening and closing different drawers.

"Not exactly, although my sister does live there. She's my age but she didn't want to leave so my parents didn't make her. My brother is attending college in Seattle about an hour away from there. But they're not the reason it just about killed me to leave." I sighed and pulled out the pictures of Bella and I.

"Ah, you've got a girlfriend." She sighed. "Figures, a looker like you."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, well I'm more hers than she is mine."

She nodded knowingly. "She caught you at hello?"

I grinned. "It was more like I said hello. She had a rough family life."

She looked at me questioningly. "How so?"

I shrugged. "Um, her mom was a druggie and she use to beat her. On top of that Bella cut herself. Basically her mom kept telling her she was worthless so that's what she thought of herself, worthless. Anyway our houses were so close that I could step from her roof to mine. One night her mom threw a lamp at her and it shattered into her shoulder. I saved her. Then I was a jerk. Long story short we kind of fell in love. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Conley's eyes were misty. "Aw, that's so sweet." She wiped her eyes. "It must have killed her though."

"I don't understand?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You're her savior and all of a sudden you get up and leave her all the way over on the other side of the country? You've got to be kidding me if you think that didn't kill her."

I never really thought of it that way. I mean I knew she was sad that I left, but it couldn't be affecting her that much could it? "I don't know, she seemed fine with it."

Conley laughed. "Let me guess, she told you to go. She said some crap about it was your dream and you shouldn't let this chance pass by."

I immediately felt guilty. "Not in so many words."

She sighed and started pulling my shoes. "You're such a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed. "Of course she told you to go smart one. This school is like a once in a lifetime chance at your dream. What good girlfriend would hold you from that? You have so much to learn."

After we had finished unpacking my bags she invited me to go out on the town with her and her friends. Apparently there was a teen nightclub downtown. I checked my phone. No new messages. It was 9:30 here, which means it was 5:30 in Forks. I figured I'd call Bella when I got back.

"Okay, let me get a shower and then you can get a shower while I get ready." I had a feeling Rose and Alice would get along very well with Conley. Weirdly enough I think Bella would like her too. She had the fashion and junk like Alice, yet she was down to earth and she saw things how they were.

An hour later we were leaving to meet up with her friends at the Twilight lounge. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going so she offered to drive. I was in awe as I stepped into her lime green, black striped Camaro. **(A/N: Just imagine bumblebee off of Transformers… except lime green) **It looked like something that should be on cribs.

"Nice ride." I ran my fingers over the dashboard.

She slapped my hand. "Hey, if you leave fingerprints then you clean them off."

I laughed and we pulled out of the parking lot. We drove for about ten minutes fighting over what radio station to listen to. It was crazy. The songs flipped similarly to this:

"_I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be-"_

"_Cory's eyes are like a jungle his smile is like radio-"_

"Lolli lolli lolli lolli-"

"Edward, stop it. It's my car therefore my music!" Conley flipped the station back to country.

_Do you remember? _

_The day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was looking at you__  
__Yeah__  
__How he made you laugh__  
__You just couldn't get what I was saying__  
__It was my imigination_

"Ahhh! I love this song." Conley turned up the music and it was blaring.

I listened to the lyrics and laughed at how much it sounded like Riley. Wow… now I was jealous. At least he got to see her just about everyday. "Lucky son of a gun." I whispered under my breath.

Conley turned the music down as we pulled into the nightclub parking lot. "Do you have a problem with my music?" She had a Kodak look on her face.

"Yes I do… it's to darn depressing." She parked the car and the locks clicked open. I climbed out of the car and walked toward the club.

She soon caught up with me despite her heels. "What if country songs are the only thing someone can relate to?"

She walked up to the bouncer and he nodded as she grabbed my arm pulling me into the crowded club. I followed her to a small booth in the back corner of the club. Music was playing in the background. It was mostly pointed toward the dance floor though. This was nothing like Forks.

We came up to a table with two guys and three girls. Their eyes lit up when they saw her. She pushed me forward. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. This is my new roomy… Edward."

They nodded their heads and I slid into the booth next to Conley. She turned started introducing everyone. "Okay, this is Jordan." She pointed to the guy next to her. He had short dark brown (almost black) hair.

"That is Rachel." She pointed to the girl next to Jordan with dark brown spirally hair.

"That's Jonathan." She pointed to a lanky guy with short curly brown hair.

"And that's Nancy." She pointed to a girl with straight light brown hair.

I nodded toward them. "Great, so I guess we're the blondes for tonight."

She laughed. "Yeah, so you would think. Just give Rachel a couple of minutes. I'm sure she'll trip over air or something."

Rachel got up with Nancy. "Hey, do y'all want to dance?" I noticed Rachel had a southern drawl.

"Yeah, sure." Jonathan answered her. His Southernism was more evident.

We got out to the over crowded dance floor and "The Cupid Shuffle" came on. I watched the crowded floor move in sync. Next "Low" came on. The memory hit me like a ton of bricks. Dancing with Bella in the kitchen, at the party, my hands on her hips. Disney World suddenly flashed in my mind, the night of our date and the Jacuzzi. I staggered a little bit and then ran off the dance floor to get some air.

I stepped into the bathroom and pulled out my cell phone leaning against the bathroom door. It had already been an hour so I figured she shouldn't be busy now. I dialed the familiar number.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came over the phone but it sounded sort of nervous.

"Hello love, I miss you." I paused. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't answered. "N-no why would anything be wrong? Everything's perfectly fine."

She was a horrible liar. "Bella, are you sure?"

She gulped. "Yeah, I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

She chuckled nervously. "Why would I have a reason to lie to you?"

If she wasn't going to tell me I'd just ask Alice later. "Okay well I got to go. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Her voice sounded almost depressed.

"Are you sure?" I had to make sure she was fine. Something just felt wrong in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes Edward. If I wasn't you'd be the first to know."

I chuckled. "Bella, even I know that's a lie."

She giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm fine though. Go have fun."

I sighed. "Okay, I love you. Goodbye Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

The line went silent. I walked out the door as Conley emerged from around the corner. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's a little crowded in here."

"I agree, let's blow this joint." We slipped our way though the dance floor and out the exit.

Ten minutes later we were pulling into the dorm parking lot. I followed behind Conley as she trudged up the stairs obviously regretting wearing those heels. That was such an Alice thing to do. We made it to our dorm room and she flopped on the bed slipping off her shoes.

"Freedom!" She wiggled her toes.

"You know, you would love my sister." I got up grabbing some pajama pants and a shirt.

"Oh really? Why?" She got up and sifted through her clothes for proper attire.

"Do you consider shopping a sport?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She grinned. "Who doesn't?"

I laughed. "That's why."

She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her and I quickly dressed in my nightclothes. She came back out dressed in a camisole and shorts, something Bella would wear to sleep. Oh what I wouldn't give to have Bella in my arms at that moment, to snuggled under the covers next to her warm body.

Conley walked over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp then turning around to turn off the over head light. She plopped down on her bed and pulled down her soft pink comforter. I mirrored her actions slipping into my own bed, pulling the covers over my body.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" She got up and searched through her movies selection. "I don't know what kind of movies you like though."

I yawned. "Anything's fine."

She popped in a movie and in a few minutes later she was out like a light bulb. I finished the movie and glanced at my alarm clock. It was 1:30 and my phone vibrated on its charger. I picked it up and recognized Bella's number.

"Hello beautiful." I picked whispered into the phone sitting up.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was all panicky and I knew she woke up from a nightmare.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here." I tried to soother her but I knew she was shaking.

"No, you're not here. That's the problem. You have no idea how much I miss you Edward. I'm-." She broke out in sobs.

"You're what love?" I tried to comfort her best I could without waking up Conley.

"Nothing." She sounded like she was trying to force the sobs back down her throat.

"It's okay, you can tell me." I pushed her to tell me.

"Maybe later, can you just sing me to sleep?" The sobs had stifled.

"Whatever you need love." I started humming her lullaby and soon I heard her steady breathing. I was about to hit end on the phone when she started talking in her sleep.

"Edward… baby… Edward… I love you…"

I had learned not to listen to Bella's subconscious. Most times it was very confusing. "Goodnight my angle. I am always with you." I whispered into the phone and hit the end button.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Bella just told Edward she was pregnant subconsciously. Too bad Edward just blows it off as nothing. Isn't this great? Okay, so I'm still undecided on whether on the whole Riley Bella thing. This chapter was a filler. You get to meet Conley who is Edward's girl roommate. What will Bella have to say about this?**

**Review like you ought to…**

**PS… you get a free update since Hannah is coming through at like 6am and I might not get to update after that!**

**Kayla**


	42. If not now, then when?

**A/N: Fine! You all win… but I'm not letting her tell him that easy… that's for sure. Right now it's early December in the story (two weeks after Bella found out). That means that Christmas will be coming around. Oh what will the night hold?**

**Hannah update… just a lot of wind…**

* * *

Chapter 42

"Ouch Alice! That hurt!" Alice elbowed me in the boob.

"Sorry my little mommy." She grinned as she said this.

"Alice." I wined. "You and Riley are the only ones that know."

She shivered. "Yeah, I know. I really think you should tell Edward."

"Yeah, well keep you opinion to yourself. I can't exactly tell him over the phone." Edward and I had talked everyday since he left. It had been three weeks and the empty void in my life was yet to go away. I missed him like crazy… which my extra hormonal levels might have also caused.

"That's why you're going to tell him at Christmas. I've already arranged for us to fly there to spend the week with him and the rest of our family." She beamed with her plan.

"Alice! You did not do that! I can't just show up without him knowing. What happens if he finds out?" She opened her mouth to say something. "No, I'll tell you exactly what he'll do… he'll quit that fancy school and loose his dream to take care of me. I don't exactly want that to happen."

She frowned. "Jeez Bella, if you're so ashamed of it you can make an appointment in Seattle, they have a free clinic." She got a disgusted look on her face.

I was appalled. "How could you think I would want to get and abortion Alice? This is Edward's baby. I'm not going to just kill it."

She groaned. "Well make up your freaking mind! I'm tired of this hot cold stuff. It's getting on my nerves! If you don't want to tell him now, when are you going to tell him? Let me guess, when you have the kid and then just hand it to him and say 'Here Edward, look what I got you… it's a back to school gift!' If you think that's going to work you're crazy Bella."

I collapsed on the chair and fell silent. "I'm sorry Alice, thanks for arranging the trip. I really do miss him."

She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Stop stressing Bella, it's not good for the baby."

The doorbell rang and Alice popped up to get it. She skipped to the door. "Who is it?"

"Riley." He answered from the other side of the door. Riley had been a big help. After I talked some sense into him and convinced him that telling everyone I was pregnant with his baby wasn't a good idea, he did everything to make me feel comfortable.

"In that case, go away." Alice growled.

"Alice, let him in." I got up to let him in but Alice groaned.

"Bella, sit down. I'll let him in." Alice opened the door and Riley glided in coming to my side.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling today?" He glared at Alice. "Is Alice treating you okay?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm not five. I can do things for myself. I mean seriously… I'm not even showing yet."

I got up and started making breakfast. I was feeling, pancakes with peanut butter and syrup. **(A/N: The best breakfast ever!) **

"Bella and I are going to North Carolina to see Edward… you know… her boyfriend… and her baby's daddy." Alice made it very clear.

"Yes, I know who Edward is." He paused. "Are you sure you want to tell him now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, might as well. If not now then when? Like Alice said… I don't want to go through the pregnancy without him."

I yawned. "Do you want something to eat?"

Alice nodded and Riley declined. "I was just about to head out. I'm going with Tanya to see a movie."

Alice sneered. "Yeah, it's probably best you go somewhere dark so no one can catch you making out with an student."

He rolled his eyes. "What ever smurf." He glared at Alice. "By Bella. I'll talk to you later."

"By Riley." He walked out the door closing it behind him. I turned to Alice. "You really should be nicer to him."

She growled. "No, I shouldn't."

* * *

"Hey Edward, I'm meeting the gang at Bojangles. Do you want to come?" Conley called from the bathroom where she was applying her make up. "I think we're going to the mall afterwards."

Ah, Bojangles. Bojangles was like heaven to the southern people. I have never met any group of individuals who have liked a restaurant so much. Not that it wasn't great; I wish they had one in Forks.

"Um sure. Do I need to bring my credit card?" I had a feeling Conley and the girls were going to take me shopping. That's what they did with their weekends nowadays.

"Ah, two weeks with me and the girls and you already know us quite well!" She walked out in a large t-shirt and some shorts. "It'll be a lot of fun. You can hang out with Jonathan and Jordan."

"Fine. I'll go." I grabbed my jacket and she pulled her clothes out of the drawers.

I shoved my wallet in my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I decided to call Bella. It was around one so she should be up.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful. What are you up to?" I leaned back on the bed closing my eyes.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Alice today." She sounded a little irritated. "So, what are you doing today?"

I sighed. "Nothing much. I'm going with Conley and the rest of the group out to eat lunch and then we're going to the mall. So, are you and Alice coming over for Christmas?"

"Yup, she told me today. I miss you." She groaned into the phone.

Conley walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Edward, have you seen my bra?"

She searched through the room. "Um yeah, I think you hung it on the back of the bathroom door."

"Oh thanks." She looked around the back of the door. It wasn't awkward… one of the joys of living with a girl.

"Who's that?" Bella's curious voice came over the phone.

"Oh, just Conley." I answered casually.

"Wait, Conley's a girl?" Bella seemed surprised. I could have sworn I told her.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you? Our rooming situation got messed up. They thought she was a guy so they placed me with her." I froze up realizing that I hadn't told her.

"No, you didn't tell me." She took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. We're just friends though. I promise you. You'll meet her when you come for break. You'll love her. I'm sure Alice will too. She's actually a vocal major." I wanted to make sure she knew nothing was going on with us.

"Oh, okay. Well Alice wants to go shopping. I'll talk to you later." She sighed into the phone.

"Okay, we're about to leave too. Always remember you're the only one for me Bella. I'll see you in three weeks. Okay?" I felt a need to reassure her.

"I love you too. Bye Edward." She hung up the phone with a sigh.

Conley walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in jeans and an argyle sweater vest. "Ready Edward?"

"Yeah." I stood up and followed her out the door. "Let's take my Volvo."

"Fine, we'll take your Volvo." I walked swiftly to the passenger's side of the door and opened the door for her. "Who knew I was living with a gentleman."

I chuckled. "My mother raised a gentleman."

I took a left and we fought over the radio as usual. I pulled the "it's my car so it's my music" and she backed off.

"See, I've already taught you something." She glanced at my curiously. "So, when Bella's in the car with you…"

I laughed. "She has free reign over the radio."

She giggled. "Figures, she so has you whipped."

I sighed with defeat. "That she does."

"I can't wait to meet her. She could probably give me so much dirt on you." She laughed evilly.

"Bella would never…" I said in disbelief.

"Do you underestimate me? Have you learned nothing in the past two weeks Edward Cullen?" She asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" I asked her. "Would you like me to tell you what I've learned the past two weeks?"

She shook her head no. "Not really."

I grinned. "Humor me."

She sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

I racked my brain. "Okay, your name is Conley Ann Bolton. Your favorite color is pink and you'd forget you head if it wasn't attached to you body. You're a vocal major and your favorite country artist is Taylor Swift. Your Dad is a head honcho in the Marines and your mom is a schoolteacher. You have a dog, named Sam and a cat named Angel. Your friends are all a little messed up but you still depend on each other greatly."

I watched her eyes as they widened in amazement. "I'm not finished. Okay, um back to your friends. You use to date Jordan who was at the time in love with Rachel and still is. Rachel however is in love with Jonathan. Jonathan is in love with Nancy but she doesn't feel the same way about him even though they use to date. Therefore leaving you all single. Oh yeah, and Jonathan is your brother."

"Did I get everything?" I tried to remember if I had forgotten anything.

"Yeah, I think you did." She started at me in amazement. "How do you know so much? I didn't even tell you Jonathan was my brother, or about the love quadrilateral."

I sighed. "I'm very observant. Although about the love um er, quadrilateral… I just figured. It's how you hold yourself around them. It's like you have to put on a show for them. You feel as if you don't exactly fit in with them. See when you're around Jordan, there is tension and when you're around Jonathan there's just that brother sister rivalry. You treat Rachel and Nancy as if they were you own flesh and blood. Although you feel like sometimes you don't fit, you could never live without them." I sighed. "I know what that's like."

We pulled into Bojangles and I parked next to Rachel's silver Saturn. We stepped out of the car and headed toward the restaurant. We ordered our food and met the others at the table.

"Hey guys." Rachel waved us over to a rounded table that would fit our large group.

"Hey." I smiled politely at them and took my seat next to Conley.

"So, are you ready to go shopping Edward?" Jordan asked me and Jonathan had a irritated glint in his eye.

"I guess, I don't really have a choice." I shoved a fry in my mouth.

Nancy laughed. "Yeah, no one has a chance with Conley."

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it open. "Hello?"

Alice's voice came on the phone. "Edward? Do you know where Bella is?"

I pushed back my chair for some privacy. "Um, no. I just talked to her though. Is something wrong?"

She gasped. "Um, Edward I got to go." The phone went silent.

* * *

**A/N: So, what's going on? It's probably not what you think it is. If I had to take a bet. Okay, about the whole love quadrilateral... that is how my group of friends is. It's crazy. Oh yeah Stephanie Meyer posted part of "Midnight Sun" on her website. It's really good. I just wish she wouldn't stop writing it! :(**

**You win…**

**Review!!**

**Kayla**


	43. Gone

**A/N: So… the topics of my reviews seem to center around one question. "Where is Bella?" Well I don't really know right now. I don't really know where this chapter's going. Maybe she moved to Antarctica… "Penguins, lovely!" But in all seriousness, I don't know where she's going.**

* * *

Chapter 43

I know it was wrong to leave without telling Alice where I was going. I also knew that leaving a note wasn't sufficient evidence that I would be okay. I left my phone off not wanting to be bothered by it's constant buzzing. I felt empty.

"Flight 120 to Winston-Salem, North Carolina is now boarding." The announcement rang through the empty airport. I picked up my carry-on bags and headed toward the terminal.

I showed the tired lady my ticket and got in line for the suddenly crowded airplane. I finally reached the plane and took my seat next to the window. It was a small plane and I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

A few minutes later the airline attendant's voice came over the speaker. "We are now preparing for take off. Please fasten your seatbelts."

I did as I was told and leaned back in the seat. When we were safely up in the air I placed the ear buds in my ear. I knew it wasn't right for me just to pop in on Edward, but I missed him. I think if I would have stayed away longer I might have popped.

Pondering on what his reaction to me showing up at his dorm door made me laugh. I got chilly so I grabbed my blanket out of my bag. In all reality I had two carry on bags. One was my purse and the other one was my blanket, pillow, and an extra change of clothes. My eyes drift closed.

When I woke up my "mommy bladder" as Alice called it felt like it was going to burst. I quickly slid my way past my neighbor and headed straight for the bathroom. I glanced at the time on my iPod and it was 9:30 pm (aka 1:30am here). Jeez how long had a slept?

I relieved myself and then headed back to my seat. The attendant's voice came over the speakers. "Okay, we are now approaching Winston-Salem NC. Thank you for traveling with us today."

The plane landed and I stuffed my blanket in my bag. Swinging my purse over my shoulder I quickly climbed off the plane heading toward baggage claim. So here I was. I had my suitcase in one hand and my other junk in my other hand. I walked up to a taxi and spoke quickly to the driver.

"Hey, do you know where the school of the arts is?" I kind of glanced nervously around.

"Yeah doll, just hop on in. It's about 10 minutes away." He smiled at me and I saw he was missing a tooth.

I said a silent prayer and opened the door climbing into the taxi. I scooted over and pulled my suitcase in next to me. I figured now was a good time to turn on my cell phone. The taxi pulled away from the curb and my phone started beeping like crazy.

Alice left a voice mail and a gazillion texts. The mostly all said the same thing. Somewhere along the lines of "where the heck are you."

I sighed and called her back. She picked up on the first ring. "Bella? Where are you? Are you okay? Please talk to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, I'm fine. I didn't want to tell you where I was going because I didn't want you to try to stop me. I'm in Winston-Salem to see Edward. Don't you dare call him. He doesn't know I'm coming."

Instead of angry ranting like I thought would come from her mouth she squealed. "Awww Bella, you're finally going to tell him! I'm so happy for you."

I laughed. Hard to believe that all the stress I was going through and I was laughing at my current situation. "Thanks Alice, I knew you'd understand. Okay well I'm going to go. No more insane voice messages okay?"

She giggled. "Deal, okay well I'm going to go call Jasper. Bye Bella."

She hung up the phone and I sighed contentedly. "So, surprising you boyfriend?" The driver asked me.

"You could say that. He's probably going to be upset with me though."

The driver grinned. "A purdy girl like you? Naw, I'd give an arm and a leg if my boy could find a catch like you." His country accent evident.

I blushed. "Thanks. I guess I'm kind of worried though. He's probably busy with school. I'm the last thing he needs, a distraction." I paused. "And a baby." I whispered under my breath.

The driver's head popped up. "So, you're pregnant and he doesn't know eh?"

I started at him confused. "How did you hear that?"

He tapped his head. "My eyesight might be going, which is bad since I'm driving you." He laughed to himself. "But these ears don't miss nothing."

Blushing again I explained myself. "No, well I'm coming from Washington. He moved over her to go to the music school. The day he left, well what do you know? I'm knocked up!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I knocked up my old lady. I was in college then. She told me and I dropped out to take care of her and my baby."

I buried my head in my hands. "See, that's exactly what I don't want to happen. I don't want to tell him, if I do he'll do the same thing. He'll lose this opportunity."

We stopped and old driver turned around in his seat lifting my chin with his finger. "I never regretted it." He chuckled. "Yeah sure I didn't get the education my parents wanted, but I got what I wanted. She was finally mine forever."

I handed him his money and slipped out the car. "Thanks, um I didn't catch your name." I hauled my suitcase and bags behind me.

He smiled warmly at me. "Your baby will be born and everything will work out. Just trust the big man upstairs. He always knows what's right." He pointed toward the sky. "By the way, name's Gabriel." The old man pulled out of the parking lot and I watched him disappear into the darkness.

Gabriel huh? Wasn't that the name of the angel in the bible? The one that told Mary she was pregnant with Jesus? I shrugged and headed toward the campus now aware that I had no idea where to look.

I quickly called Alice and she pointed me in the right direction. I headed across campus to dorm 4 room 8. It was hard to see what dorm I was looking for in the dark. I lugged my suitcase behind me.

A few people gave me looks like I was crazy. Others offered to help me pointing me in the right direction now and then. I declined their offers and finally pulled my suitcase up the cement steps of dorm building 4. I hastily rapped on the glass door and a taller lanky boy with curly hair opened the door for me.

"Can I help you?" He smiled at me. Obviously he thought he was God's gift to women.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

His smiled wider. "Ah, you must be the wonderful Bella."

I nodded feeling a little faint. "Yeah, so can I come in?"

He nodded. "Sure, but if anyone asks… I didn't let you in."

I shrugged. "Sure."

A shorthaired husky boy leaned his head out the door. "Dude, who's that?"

"This is Bella, Edward's Bella." The curly headed guy introduced us.

"And who are you two? If you don't mind me asking." I felt lost.

The husky kid smacked the curly headed kid. "Jonathan you didn't tell her who you were? Idiot." He laughed. "I'm Jordan, and that's Jonathan. He's Edward's roommate's brother, and I'm her ex."

My eyes grew wide with surprise. "Wow, awkward."

They nodded. "Very."

I walked quickly past them and arrived at room number 8. I knocked on the door and a girl's voice came from the other side. "Hey Eddie, the pizza's here."

A pretty girl with straight blonde hair yanked the door open. "Oh, you don't have pizza. Can I help you?"

"Who is it?" Edward's perfect voice came from behind her.

"Some girl. She kind of looks like, oh my gosh! Edward!" The reality that I would actually see him sunk in, needless to say I forgot to breathe.

Edward's perfect face appeared over her shoulder. His mouth dropped open. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

He shoved the girl out of the way and I fell into his arms. "Oh Edward, I missed you so much." This of course showed my weakness. I had only been away from him for what? Three weeks and I was already coming after him.

He hugged me back and pulled me into the room. The girl, who I assumed was Conley, carried my bags in. He laid me on the bed and was content with me just in his arms. "What's wrong love?" He kissed my forehead.

"Nothing, why does anything have to be wrong? I just missed you." I snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled. "Because your instinct is to flee."

He had me there. My first instinct had always been to flee. "Not that I mind you fleeing, as long as you return to me."

Conley sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm going to give you two some privacy. I'll just go spend the night with Rachel and Nancy. It was nice to meet you Bella." She turned to Edward. "She's mine tomorrow."

Edward chuckled. "Goodbye Conley, and thank you."

She smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

She walked out the room with her purse and an armful of clothes. Edward kissed me lightly. "Remind me to thank her later."

I sat up. "Edward, we need to talk."

He sat up with me. "What's going on?"

I shook my head and placed a finger over his lips. "Okay, before I tell you, you have to promise you'll stay here at school okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, but what is this all about? Are you breaking up with me?"

I pounced on him and placed fresh kisses over his face. He grinned. "Okay, so you're not breaking up with me, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I'm-." A sharp pain hit my stomach and I buckled down holding my stomach.

"Bella?" He jumped up shaking me.

I stood up and ran toward the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and the pain stopped and then hit again. I flipped on the light and fresh blood seeped through the crotch of my pants. I could barely believe what the evidence would lead to. Alice had informed me about this just in case.

My baby was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Do you know what this means? A miscarriage. I swear it was all that stress. Jeez Louise! What will she do now? Will she tell Edward what was going on? I can't imagine what Bella feels right now. Where's Alice when you need her?**

**Review like a good reviewer!**

**Kayla**


	44. How to deal?

**A/N: Ahhhh… So, my inner Bella came out last night and as I was walking into my room I jumped over my book bag and ended up landing on the side of my foot causing me to have a sprained ankle. Therefore I can't walk on my ankle…**

* * *

Chapter 44

"Bella?" Worry coated Edward's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry just some bad… um er… tacos. But while I'm in here I might as well take a shower. Can you hand me some clothes?" I realized that I had left my phone in my purse. I really needed to talk to Alice.

I stripped off my clothes and stuck a hand out the door. Edward handed me some shorts and a tight tank top and my bag of toiletries. "Here, towels are under the sink. Would you like some company?" Edward batted his eyes at me.

"Um, no. I'll be right out." I stepped in the shower and let the water run over my body. Alice made me read up on miscarriages just incase. I had immediately recognized the signs.

I lathered my hair with the strawberry shampoo and scrubbed everywhere with the body wash. I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried my hair with the towel. I dried off my body and slipped on my shorts and the tank top.

When I walked back into the room Edward was soundly asleep on his bed. I ceased the moment and grabbed my cell out of my purse quietly slipping out in the hallway to call Alice.

"Hello?" Her too perky voice came over the phone. "How did he take the news?"

I took a deep breath and a dry sob escaped from my lips. "Alice, I lost it."

"What do you mean you lost it? Lost what?" Her anxious voice was now worried.

"Alice, I lost the baby." Tears flowed freely from my eyes now. "I'm so stupid. I'm not good for anything. I can't even screw up correctly. I'm a horrible person. Now it's gone."

"Aw, honey you're not horrible. You're perfect just the way you are." She paused. "But you need to tell him. He needs to know."

"That's not much help Al." I put my head between my knees.

"I know Bella, but trust me. He'll understand." I wish she wasn't always so sure of herself.

"Fine, I'll tell him in the morning, he's sleeping." I stood up and walked back toward the door.

"That's my girl. I'll see you later Bells." Alice yawned. "Get some sleep."

I yawned. "Thanks Al." I wiped the retreating tears away from my face.

I hit the end button and walked back into the room. Edward was sitting up watching me as I entered the room. I pulled out my charger and placed my phone on it. Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He nuzzled my neck placing butterfly kisses over the moist skin.

Turning around I jumped in his arms. "I love you too."

He chuckled and walked over and placed me on the bed climbing under the covers next to me. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

I turned to face him. "I was pregnant."

His face grew blank with shock. "P-p-pregnant?"

I nodded. Suddenly I found myself in Edward's warm embrace. "We're going to get through this." He rubbed circles in my back. "I'll come home with you right away. I don't care about this stupid school anyway."

I pushed him away. "I said I _was_ pregnant." I tried to build up the nerve. "I lost it."

Hurt was evident in his eyes. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He rubbed a hand over my stomach. "You really had my baby in you?" He got a starry look in his eye.

"No, it was Riley's." I said sarcastically.

He tensed up. "Bella, that's not something to joke about. It would have killed me."

He kissed my stomach. "Yeah, I know. Want to know something?"

He glanced at me warily. "Sure, shoot."

I laughed. "Riley wanted me to tell everyone it was his. I seriously thought about it. It was the only way I could see you not coming to play my knight in shining armor." I shuddered. "Although I think you would have put two in two together when it popped out with your eyes."

He chuckled and then stopped. "Would you have really told me that? Just so I could have a better future?"

I nodded. "I thought about it. Then Alice talked some sense into me. I didn't want you to end up the next Marilyn Manson." I stroked his cheek. "I can't see you with black hair."

He looked confused. "I don't get it? Marilyn Manson?"

I nodded. "Alice said you would be depressed. Then you would put shame to the Cullen name."

I snuggled into his chest. "Do you hate me?"

He kissed my forehead. "I could never hate you. I love you too much." He pulled me back. "I want you to promise me right now. Promise me that when you're pregnant with my next child I want to be the first one to know. Got it?"

I laughed. "Who says I wanted to try? Thinking of going through childbirth scares the shiznits out of me. Besides, I think you might have to fight Alice to be the first to know."

"Hey, no fair. Alice wasn't there during the making process!" Edward whined.

I kissed his lips. "I'm serious. I think we should adopt."

He shook his head. "Nope, no way. I like the idea of my baby in you. Besides, I could always force you."

I glared at him. "You would never…" I glared at him.

He sighed. "No, I wouldn't make you. You'd want to in the end. Mind…" He kissed me lightly biting my lower lip. "Over." He placed kissed all the way down to my neck. "Matter." He sucked lightly on my neck and I melted into his body.

"Not fair." I whispered against his lips.

He chuckled. "Who said I had to play fair?"

* * *

Waking up to loud banging on our door was not unusual for Edward and I. "Go away Emmett." I threw a pillow at the door.

"Who the heck is Emmett?" Conley laughed out loud. "Anyway, Bella and Edward get up!"

"Go away Conley." Edward burrowed us under the warm covers.

The knocking continued. "I'm serious Edward, you promised." She whined from the other side.

I pushed the covers aside and climbed over Edward heading for the door to let her in. I opened the door and she grinned. "Oh, hey Bella. Fancy seeing you here. So up for a girl's day?"

To tell you the truth I needed some girl time. "Sure, let me just get a shower and get ready."

She nodded. "See Edward." She called over my shoulder. "I told you she'd agree."

She walked in the room behind me and started talking. "So Bella." She winked at me. "You're going to give me juicy information about Edward right? Like his biggest fear and his childhood."

I yawned and walked over to my suitcase tripping over it. "Ouch!"

The two guys from last night stuck their heads in the door. "Conley stop hurting Bella." Jonathan laughed.

"Go away retard." She tried to push him out the door but Jordan pushed past her.

"Look who's talking?" He laughed and she glared at him. Poor Conley.

"Go way you two. Don't you have something better to do? Like drool over Rachel and Nancy?" She got them turned around and kicked. She successfully got them out the door. "Sheesh, I need my Bojangles."

I laughed. "What's up with you North Carolinians and Bojangles? Every time I talk to Edward you all are always going to Bojangles."

She shrugged. "Well when you grow up in a town where the biggest think is Bojangles, it's kind of habitual."

I grabbed my jeans and my burgundy shirt from my bag. Edward still had his head buried in his pillow.

Conley had an evil look in her eye. "Hey Edward, Bella's naked."

I blushed and Edward jumped up and looked at me then glared at Conley. "Ha, ha. Not funny Conley."

She grabbed her stomach and laughed. I joined in with her. Not from her joke but from the look on Edward's face. He was so cute when he was angry. I ran over and jumped on top of him placing a teasing kiss on his lips. He tried to deepen it but I sighed and leaned back.

"Sorry, I got to go. You know how Conley can be."

* * *

I spent the day with Conley, Nancy, and Rachel. They were probably some of the nicest people I've met. We scoured the mall and got stalked by the mall police. Of course Conley was leading him on. We sat on the vibrating chairs and scouted for guys (well they scouted) while chatting about different things.

Conley pulled me into Victoria Secret and bought Edward a man thong. It was great! She told me she wanted a picture of his expression when he pulled it out of the bag. Hanging out with the girls pretty much preoccupied my time. It was better then wallowing in my self pity.

Every once in awhile we would pass OshKosh B'Gosh and I would stop to think what Edward jr. would look like in one of the tiny outfits. A faint smile would play on my lips and then I'd dive into whatever store was next on our list. I tried to figure out how I could love an unborn child. I knew that it would always be apart of who I was… I just hadn't figured it out yet.

We decided to meet up with the guys for lunch. Apparently Jonathan and Jordan were tired of Edward's wallowing because Conley took me away. They were coming to the mall to look at "manly" things.

We headed toward the food court and I watched Edward enter through the doors. His eyes met mine and his face brightened up. He took off toward me and Conley grabbed me by the arm. "Let's play a game."

I smiled. "Oh really. What game might that be?"

She laughed. "Hide from Edward in a three story mall!"

I laughed and ran after her through the mall. I looked back to see Edward's puzzled face as he followed after me walking. My cell phone rang and Edward's puzzled voice came over the phone. "What are you doing Bella? Come back. I miss you."

Rachel grabbed my phone. "You know how Conley is. She's all fun and games. We're playing hide and go seek. We're hiding, and you're seeking."

She flipped the phone shut and we all started laughing. We hopped on the escalator and Edward took off running from below. Conley obviously didn't know how fast he was. Jonathan and Jordan lobbed behind catching on to our game. Coley squealed and pulled me up the next set of escalators. Edward was on the first set. She pulled me into Victoria Secret and Rachel and Nancy scattered into various other stores.

"Sh, don't let him know you're in here." We peeped behind the manikins and Edward flashed a smile in my direction.

"Gotcha." He mouthed.

I squealed and hid under the table next to Conley. I knew he had walked in the store because I heard a couple of gasps. Edward leaned under the table and gave me a crooked grin.

"Sorry Conley, you've lost Bella privileges for the rest of the day." He took my hand pulling me close to his body. "She's mine."

* * *

**A/N: I love playing hide and go seek in the mall. It's great! I don't really know how Bella should really react to the whole baby thing. I mean I know that women who have miscarriages are supposed to feel "unfulfilled" or something. Hopefully I'll never experience that. Those who have been through that kind of stuff have a lot of guts. I admire you!**

**PS: For thoes of you who wanted to know what Conley and her friends look like I'll put them on my photo album on my website. My link is on my page... I'd put real pictures of them up but I don't want to invade their privacy... I'm using celeb look alikes.**

**Review!!**

**Kayla**


	45. Compromise

**A/N: So, I think it's time Edward and Bella talk. What about their future? Will it always be a long distance relationship? Sadly from what I know long distance relationships don't work very well. Let's see what's in store for Edward and Bella… shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 45

After Edward had used his superior hide and seek skills and found Conley and me we headed toward the food court. Rachel and Nancy were sitting with Jonathan and Jordan waiting for us.

"Hey Edward! Hey Bella!" Nancy smiled and chuckled to herself. "So, how did you find them?"

He chuckled and pulled me closer to his side. "Well, I know Conley. Of course if she were playing hide and go seek she would hide in the most awkward store for me to go in."

I smiled remembering the clerk's expression when he walked in. "Yeah, it was quite amusing."

He rolled his eyes. "But now Conley has lost Bella privileges. She's mine for the rest of the day." He turned to me. "So, what do you want to eat?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, surprise me."

I sat down to hold our table while Edward and the others went to get the food. The security guard came up to me and sat right next to me… a little too close. "Hey, haven't you and your friends been her all day?"

I nodded. "Um, pretty much. Why?"

He puffed out his chest giving me a "good view" of his plastic mall cop badge. "Just wondering. You know I have to keep the peace here."

"Sure." I glanced around for Edward. He was ordering us pizza.

"Who are you looking for?" He scooted closer to me and I scooted farther away.

"My boyfriend." Oh how I wished Edward would look up right about now.

He laughed. "Oh, why don't you come with me? I can give you a private tour of the mall."

I shook my head. "No thank you. I don't think Edward would like that." And neither would I.

He stood up grabbing my arm. "Come on baby. Just you and me."

I pulled away from him. "No, unless you would like me to scream you best get your hands off of me."

He let go. "Who are you going to call? I'm head of security." He took my arm again.

I groaned. "You asked for it." I looked around and opened my mouth. "Edward!"

I screamed his name and all the way across the noisy food court. Edward looked up from our order and locked his eyes on the guard. His eyes seemed to flash as he sat the guard's hand wrapped around my arm.

All eyes were on me as Edward broke from the line walking slowly toward me. He focused his eyes on the mall cop and anger pulsed through his veins. Was this guy stupid? Edward would rip him to shreds.

The cop started fidgeting with his collar as the whole atmosphere tensed. Jonathan and Jordan immediately flanked Edward as he made his way across the crowded food court. He almost reminded me of a lion stalking his prey.

He came to my side and the security guard dropped his hand. "Is there a problem her sir?" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist closing the short distance between us.

"Um, no." The mall cop gulped.

Edward smiled like he was amused. "That's what I thought. If I ever see you place a finger on my girlfriend again I will personally have you disassembled piece by piece. Got it?"

He nodded and turned around diving into the crowd. Edward busted out laughing and I soon joined him. "Did you see that guy's face."

He nodded and pulled me back toward the pizza place. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds."

I grinned. "I'm sorry. I'm such a danger magnet."

He brought his lips down to mine. "But you're my danger magnet."

Edward paid for our food and headed back to the table to meet up with our new friends. If Edward had to be on the other side of the country then it was good to know he had friends.

We ate and then said our goodbyes. Edward wanted to spend the afternoon with me. "So, where do you want to go?" Edward opened the Volvo door for me and I sunk into the seat.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

He grinned and zoomed out of the parking lot. We turned off right before we got to the bridge and Edward parked in the off road gravel. He winked at me and got out of the car walking around to open the door for me.

I took his hand and he pulled me close to his side casually walking around the corner. We came to a fishing pier and he led me down the walkway sitting on the edge of the dock pulling me down with him.

"So, now that we're alone, we can talk." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me close to his side.

"About what?" I played with the button on my purse.

He kissed my head. "Well, when are you leaving?"

I frowned. "Tomorrow. I've already missed too much school. I can't afford to miss anymore."

He tensed. "Well, I've got some news."

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "What?"

He shrugged and pulled me into his lap. "Well, you have to promise not to get mad."

I shook my head. "No, you can't go back with me. You have to stay here and finish your music career."

He placed a finger over my lips. "Sh, listen to me first."

I pouted. "Fine, go."

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm going home with you. Alice already has the plane booked. I can't stand it without you. You being her now just proves that."

I groaned. "I shouldn't have come."

He held me close to his chest. "Don't say that. I'm glad you came. It just gives me a reason to leave sooner. I love it here, but it's not what I want. I don't want to finish my senior year of high school on the opposite side of the country from you. It's just not right." He paused. "Don't get me wrong, it's great here. It's just not home. But before you grumble I want to propose a deal."

I smiled. Edward would be going home with me! "Okay, shoot."

He smiled. "After Conley heard me play, she urged me to apply for Julliard."

I held my breath. "What? That's amazing!"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I got in."

I squealed and attacked him with kisses almost making us fall off the dock. I composed myself. "Okay, so what's your deal?"

He grinned. "I think you should go to NYU for college. We'll be together."

I smiled. "I haven't really looked through my options for college."

"Yeah, I know. But now that I'm accepted into Julliard it doesn't matter if I go here. This allows me to be home, with you." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do you realize how great this is?" I asked him.

He hesitated. "Do you know how great you are? I though I would die if I didn't see you sooner."

I laughed. "Okay Romeo. Don't get carried away. Next thing I know you'll be writing depressing love songs about me."

He chuckled. "Really?"

* * *

The goodbyes from my new friends were painful. I wasn't sure if I would ever see them again but we promised to keep in touch. Conley, Jonathan, and Jordan hoped to apply for Julliard and get in. It would be weird if Rachel and Nancy just "happened" to get teaching jobs in New York. Knowing that I might see them again is what kept leaving them bearable.

My flight was ten times more comfortable with Edward by my side. We stepped into the Seattle airport and headed to baggage claim. Edward's Volvo was being shipped here so we had no choice but to take my rustic truck home. I let Edward drive and he threw our suitcases into the back. I climbed into the passengers seat and he pushed the truck's speed limit doing 55 on the highway.

Two hours later we arrived in Forks. Edward pulled up to the apartment complex and hopped out grabbing our numerous bags. It was late so we quietly slipped in the apartment. There was a note from Alice on the table that said I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow to talk about "things".

I led Edward to our bedroom and collapsed on it in exhaustion. He chuckled and climbed in next to me. "Rest my sweet angel. The future is bright for us."

I laid my head on his chest and quickly let sleep overcome me.

A/N: Okay, so that was an abrupt ending. I've never really good with endings. Sorry if it was disappointing. As much as I hate sequels… I have to say this one will probably have one. After my new story of course. Anyway the new sequel will take place when they are going off to college in New York.

* * *

**I want to thank my readers so much for dealing with me through this story. This is my most popular stories and I have all of you to thank for it. I can't exactly name you one by one** **because there are so many of you but I just want to say thank you. Through the good and bad you still read and reviewed!**

**Thank you!**

**My newly anticipated story should be out soon. I'll want to get the first chapter perfect so it might be a couple of days! It will be called "Just a Dream"!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	46. Just A Dream AN

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to give an update. I just posted my new story "Just a Dream". It is NOT the sequel for "The Last Night". This is the story I gave you a sneak peek of. Many of you wanted me to post when it was up to notify you so I am just granting your wishes! Thanks again for reading!

Kayla


	47. Sequel! AN

**THE SEQUEL TO THE LAST NIGHT IS OUT!**

**Okay! You read right! **

**Title: A Summer of Decision**

**Well you've been officially notified. Stop reading this and go review! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Kayla**


End file.
